Young Love Never Dies
by smilekidd
Summary: Charlie and Brax are teenagers, Charlie has just moved to Summer Bay and Brax is struggling to raise Casey and Heath, But there love will be complicated as her father is the local Sargent and he is a river boy.
1. Time to move on

**Okay, this is my first EVER fanfiction so please bare with me. I intend on writing at least 25 chapters, maybe more – I haven't decided yet. So, here goes. Please let me know what you think :') also send me suggestions on my twitter SmileKid_**

**This is when Charlie and Brax are teenagers and Charlie has just moved to Summer Bay (following her attack off Grant), but she didn't fall pregnant and her mother died in a car accident a year ago also her father is the local Sargent.**

**Thankyouuu, **

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 1 – Time to move on. **

**Charlie's POV:**

Well today was the day; the day Dad and I were moving to a new town. A town that did not know of the pain we had been through in the last year. I stood staring out the winder at the garden that carried a life time of memories, I felt a tear run down my cheek as I recalled the memories of Mum and I running around or lying in the summer sun having a girly chat but I was snapped out of my day dream when I felt my father's hands on my shoulders.

"Come on baby, don't cry. This is a fresh start for us. Your mum wouldn't want to see you like this" he said as I let my head fall upon his chest

"I miss her daddy, I miss her so much" I cried

"I know, I miss her too," he whimpered as I felt a tear fall upon my hair. We sat crying; recalling all the wonderful memories on mum before I fell asleep in comfort of my father.

**Ross's POV: **

As I looked down at my beautiful, strong, brave daughter I couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother – her beautiful long, brown curls, that glowing tan and most of all that show stopping smile, but those eyes – they were defiantly my eyes. I gently stroked her hair as I wondered if I was making the right decision. Should I take her away from the memories?. As that question ran around in my head, I finally drifted off to sleep, lying on the floor with my daughter in my arms; knowing she was safe.

**THE NEXT MORNING: **

**Brax's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of Casey's cry's becoming more and more demanding, I stumbled out of bed know that Mum would still be in bed with some tragic person she has picked up last night, that is if she even came home. As I peered into Casey's room, he was standing with his arms stretched out when he saw me, I automatically took him in my arms to sooth him.

"Hey buddy" I said as he rested his head on my chest

"me hungwy" he replied instantly. As I carried him down stair to get him some food I was met by Heath who was sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out how to put on his tie (today was his first day of high school). I began to laugh as I saw him getting frustrated

"Give it here" I said as I put Case in his high chair

I took it off him and put it around his neck and began to tie it, "Oi, you looking" I said as I slapped him across the head

"was there any need for that?" he asked sarcastically

"there was every need mate" I replied

Right at the moment case slammed his hand on the table "FOOD FOOD" he repeated, I smiled lightly as I began to get my brothers their breakfast as we prepared for our first day back at school.

**Charlie's POV: **

As we drove out of our small country town I felt relieved to be away from all the sadness but upset at the same time, that was the last time I'd ever be in the house I was born and raised. As he hours past, the silence become more and more unbearable, finally Dad broke the silence

"so are you excited for school tomorrow bud?"

"I guess so, but I'm starting a day later than everyone else"

"I know I'm sorry but If anyone gives you any trouble just inform them that your lovley father is the new cop in town" he said with a slight laugh

"aye, becase that'll go down well" as I smiled at him.

A few minutes later we passed the sign that would lead us to the rest of our life…

'Welcome to Summer Bay'

I sighed lightly before smiling to myself; this was my chance to give life another go.


	2. Chance Meeting

**Thankyouu so much for the reviews, I will try to update daily but I won't be able to update until Saturday as I have prom tomorrow night and it's leavers day on Friday so I'll try and do at least 2 more chapters tonight**

Thankyouuu, 

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 2 – Chance Meeting**

**Brax's POV:**

As I walked with Heath through the gates into school for the second day back, this was my second day of year 11 and heaths second day of year 7. Heath ran straight off to his friends as I walked over to my friends; I walked over the boys as they instantly started play fighting with each other, I couldn't help but laugh. As the bell rang for first lesson the boys and I stumbled into the school hallway causing a scene, as normal. The boys split up as we went our separate ways to our classes. I had maths first is Bordy.

"So who's your target this year?" I asked him as every year he always had a 'target' – a girl who he would hatch a plan to get

"haven't seen anyone yet, but you never know" he replied with a smirk

As we entered maths and took our seat, just as Brody and I started messing on the 'poshies' (Bianca, Leah, Martha, Roo) in who were a group of girls from Summer Bay who thought where we better than anyone else. Personally I didn't like any of them but I knew that some of the boys fancied them although I knew they wouldn't give us a second look.

**Charlie's POV:**

As the principle took me to my first class, I couldn't help but feel so scared. 'what is they don't like me?' 'what if I don't make any friends?' I continued to ask myself over and over again

"Here we are, welcome to your first maths lesson at Summer Bay High" she said with a slight smile

As she knocked on the door I felt my stomach doing summer salts

"Class, this is Charlotte. She has just moved here and I'm sure all of you will do your best to make her feel welcome" she said as I kept my head down

"Hello Charlotte, my name is Miss Tate" she said with a sweet smile

"Actually I prefer Charlie" I said in an almost whisper, not wanting to draw more attention to myself

"okay than Charlie, if you just take a seat next to Bianca I'm sure she will explain what we are doing" she said as she point towards a pretty blonde sitting on the second row

I silently walked over to the spare sweet as I felt everyone eyes on me

"Hey, I'm Bianca and this is Leah, Roo and Martha" she said as she pointed to the girls on the other side of the room, I looked up and smiled slightly as Bianca and Leah started explaining the work to me.

**Brax's POV: **

I couldn't help but smile at the girl who had just sat down in front me, her beautiful curly hair, those amazing toned legging, those glowing green eyes. She was perfect, but Brody snapped me out of my daydream as me punched my arm

"I think I have my next target" he said as he winked at me. I felt a wash of jealousy cover me, I had never felt like this the first time I had ever seen a girl

"nar mate, she's in with the poshies now" I said as I wanted to keep her away from him and I knew he would use her than dump her. I spent the next hour staring at the back of her head praying for her to turn around. But then the bell went, as I watched her disappear into the crowds of the hall, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of that school day. Soon enough it was 3 o'clock and time to meet heath and pick up Casey from day-care.

**Ross's POV:**

My first few hours on shift has been surprisingly quite that was until I saw a women dancing on the beach by herself with no music – she was obviously drunk. As I got close to the women she began singing loud, I got my badge out my pocket and walked towards her, once she realised that I was a cop she began calling me names

"PIG!" I heard her yell at me, I struggled to get her under my control but once I did, I snapped my hand coughs on her and forced her into the care as she continue to lash out and shout at me

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID COPPER!"

"GET OFF I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" she screamed at me

I ignored her and shut the door and got in the car and drove to the station.


	3. First Sight

**Here's the next chapter : )**

**Chapter 3 – First Sight **

**Charlie's POV: **

After school had finished I decided I would go and see my dad, when I got the station i walked up to the front desk

"Hi, please could you tell me where Sargent Buckton is?" I said as I smiled at the man

"he's out on patrol at the moment, is there anything I can help you with?" he replied

"ermm, no thankyou. Is it okay if I sit and wait here until my dad gets back?"

"yes, of course"

I walked over to the chairs and sat down, just as I did I heard a women shouting. I slightly laughed at myself as I saw my father practically dragging the women into the station until some other officer's helped, she was shouting and lashing out at them. I sat there trying not to let her see that I found the situation quite funny.

"hey bud, what are you doing here?" he said as the women was led to the cells with the voice echoing in the distance

"I came to see what time you finished, I don't really want to be in the house by myself"

"once I finished up here we'll go home, I just need to ring someone to collect that delightful women" he said with a smerk

I sat back down as he headed back over the desk

**Ross's POV:**

"Do you know who that was?" I asked the officer at the desk

"that was Cheryl Braxton, she's always in here"

"Does she have anyone who can collect her?"

"yes, she has 3 sons. Darryl who is eldest normally collects her. Here's his number you can rings him or shall i?"

"I'll do it"

I sighed heavily before I dialled the number

**Brax's POV: **

I wasn't surprised when I arrived home to find the place covered in beer cans

"jeez, this place was spotless this morning" Heath shouted

I sighed before placing Casey in his high chair before Heath began to hidy up before I stopped him

"No, I'm not cleaning up all her shit again. I'm sick of it. She can't expect us is raise HER two year, go to school, provide money and clean the house" just as I finished my rant the house phone rang

"**Hello" I said in an angry voice**

"**Hello, my name is Sargent Buckton from Yabbie Creek police station…." **I knew he was going to say mum was at the station

"**what's she done now?"**

"**it seems your mother has had too much to drink and we need someone to collect her"**

"**I'll be there soon, bye" **I put the phone down on the man as I felt anger wash over me before I turned to face heath

"mum's gone and got waste – shes been arrested" I said

"AGAIN" Heath replied

"make sure caseys get some dinner, I'll be back in half an hour" as I turned to walk out the door I heard a small voice

"bwax" casey said with a worried face

I walked over to him and picked him up

"don't worry mate, I'll be back soon. Why don't you want Ben 10 with Heath" just as I said that he grinned showing me his cheeky grin and he jumped from my arms and ran over to the sofa. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door again, turning around to see my brother curled up on the sofa laughing.

**15 minutes later….**

I walked through the doors of the station and to my surprise there was the girl from maths class, I smiled to myself when I saw her. I walked over to the desk

"arh, you're back" the officer at the desk said

"shut up and tell me where my mother is" I hissed at him

"she's with Sargent Buckton at the moment, you'll have to wait" he said before walking away

I sighed before walking over to where she was sitting and sitting a few seats away from her, we sat in silence for about 10 mintues before I spoke

"hey" I said neverously

"hi" she replied shly

"you started summer bay high today?"

"yeah, I did"

"yeah, you sat in front of my maths. Charlie is it?" I asked as I put my hand out

"yeah, and you are?" she said she shook it. I couldn'h help but notice how soft her hands were

"Brax" I smiled

"nice to meet you brax" she said as she smiled at me

We sat for the next 15 minutes talking about totally random stuff but I was scary how much we had in common

"so can you surf" I asked

"NO" she replied sharply

"oh no, you can't live it summer bay and not surf, I'm gonna have to teach" I smirked

"ha, I don think so"

**Charlie's POV: **

How could I not have noticed him in maths?, he was gorgeous. He was so muscly with big green eyes. We had only been talking for 15 mintues but I felt like I had known him for a life time. As brax continued to try and convince me to let him teach me how to surf, I couldn't help but laugh at him;

"please" he begged, I shook my head

"come on!" he laughed.

Just as he said that my father came out of his office with that women from before she walked to the desk to sign some form before walking over to brax and I, and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the police station without a chance to say goodbye.

"ready to go bud" said dad

"Yup" I replied as I picked up my jacket and followed me dad out of the station with only one thing on my mind. Brax.


	4. By Chance

**Heyy, I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this – I'm so tired but I really wanted to update so I thought I'd do one before I go to bed **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – By Chance**

Couple of days later….

**Charlie's POV: **

I was Monday morning and I was walking to meet Bianca so we could walk to school, it was 7:45 and it was the middle of winter, I always loved winter – but this time all I could think about was Brax. Why couldn't I get him off my mind? I couldn't understand the feelings I had for him, they were so strong. But I was snapped out of my day dream by Bianca

"Oi, Buckton" I heard Bianca yell, I spun around to see her walking towards me

"Hey B" I sad as I gave her a hug. "It's so cold today" I exclaimed

"I know! We live in Australia – it should not be this cold!" she replied sarcastically. I laughed as we linked arms and walk to school

"hey, what do you know about Brax?" I asked curiously

"BRAX!" she yelled at me, taking me by surprise

"yeah, what's wrong with him"

"what's wrong with him? Are you actually kidding me! Charlie, he's the leader of gang who are basically criminals in the making" she exclaimed, I was about to respond when she continued… "not the mention to fact that his mother is an alcoholic , plus he had to raise his two brother! You want to stay well clear if you ask me, and those stupid mates of him: I'm sure they've hooked up with every girl at school" she said

"oh" was all that escaped my lips. Although Bianca thought that she was turning me off him by telling me that he raised him brothers, just made me gain more respect for him

"yeah, oh. Anyway how are you liking the bay so far" she said

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up to the thought of Charlie. I couldn't get her out of my head, her long curls and those amazing eyes. I looked at my timetable and realise I had double maths first: normally I would skip but not today, I jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. Within 15 mintues I was ready for school, Heath had already gone to meet his friends. I packed Casey's lunch and things for daycare, I dropped him off there and headed off to school with Brody.

"what about that girl in maths on Friday, eh" he said smirking at me

"what about her?" I questioned, before I he had a chance to reply we were attack by the rest of the boys. We were messing around as we walked through the school gates, I spotted Charlie standing a couple of metres away with Bianca. I smiled to byself as her hair blew in the light breeze. Some of the other boys whistled as they walked past.

**Bianca's POV: **

I rolled my eye's as they whistled at Charlie and I, as much I liked Jack I knew he didn't like me, it was like I didn't even exist – Jack, was part of the river but also a childhood friend of mine until his parents died in a car crash and he went off the rails: but I could never admit I liked him.

"Don't they get that we aren't interested?" I said to Charlie to who but just laughed.

"you like him, don't you?" she said with a smile

"WHAT? NO!"

"yeah right, I just saw checking him out" she said as she pointed towards Jack

"shut up, come on tells to class"

"Double maths, YAY" she replied sarcastically. We linked arms as we walked to maths

**Charlie's POV:**

I couldn't believe how close I had become to Bianca considering I had only been here for a week, I knew that Leah, Martha and Roo were really close best friends but Bianca just tagged along with them. We walked into class, we both smiled at the other girls who returned it. We went to sit down when Miss Tate stopped us

"class, please line us against the wall. I have a new seating plan" I go up and every groaned but I didn't mind who I sat next to, she began to read out the list when Brax, Jack and Brody burt through the door

"sorry we're late miss" jack and brax said together

"yeah, soz" brody said quite rudely. I scoffed as he rolled my eye's. Before miss Tate contained to read the seating plan out

"right, Bianca you and next to the back window and Jack, you are next to her" she said as I nudged and winked at Bianca

"then Charlie you are next to Jack and Darryl, you next to her" who the hell is Darryl I thought to myself as I took my seat, I looked up the see brax walking towards me. I tried to contain my smile as he sat down next to be

"hey" he said with that husky voice

"hi" I replied shyly

We were set work to do but instead of doing it we sat talking for the whole two hours

"so why did you where did live before the bay?" he said me

I hertated at first, this way a fresh start and didn't want to drag things up that should stay hidden

"I grew up in a small country town called Greenside" I replied

"what made you move to the bay?"

"my dad's job, he's the new sergeant in town" I replied looking up at his shocked expression

**Brax's POV: **

Shit. I thought to myself, did she just say her dad was a copper. Oh mum's gonna love with I thought to myself.

"oh" that was all I could say. Once I said it I realised that she knew that i had a problem with it. The boys and I had recently started growing a small bit of weed to get more money to keep food on the table and now I was falling for a Sargent's daughter. Plus mum would kill me if I started dating a coppers daughter and the last thing I needed was coppers sniffing around. I didn't know what to do and as I looked to my left I saw that Brody was struggling with his work

"miss, please can I sit next to the brody and help him with his work" I asked Miss Tate

"you may, as long as you're quite" she replied. I collected my things and moved to the other side of the room

**Jack's POV: **

I was nice to be able to sit next to Bianca – she wasn't anything like the rest of the 'poshies', they are all bitchy but not Bianca, she was funny, smart and down to earth – just how I remembered her. I could hear Charlie giggling with the seat next to be and as I turned my head I saw Brax with a grin on his face and I knew instantly that he liked her. I looked back and Bianca and contained our conversation but then I heard brax ask to move, I say Charlie's face drop as he moved to the other side of the room.

**Bianca's POV: **

I was sat looking a confused looking Charlie as Brax moved to the other side of the classroom. Jack and I switched seats when the teacher wasn't looking, so I was now say next to herI could tell she was upset

"hey, why did he move" I asked a stunned Charlie

"I told him my dad was a cop and he just got up and left. Don't worry about me, you talk to Jack. I think I'm going to go to the nurse: I don't feel well" she replied with a forced smile

"you sure" I asked instantly as she nodded

**Charlie's POV: **

I got up from my seat and asked Miss Tate to be excused to go to the nurse, but I was planning on going home. I couldn't be bothered with him if he was going to be like that with me. I knew he was in all of my lessons that and I didn't want to see him let alone talk to him. I felt I tear fall down my face as I walked out the door of the school.

**Brax's POV: **

I couldn't believe what I had just done; that was my one chance to get to know her but I blew it. I turned my head to look out the window when I saw Charlie walking out the gates, I could tell she was crying. Fuck, I'm such an idiot I thought to myself. I saw the death stares I was getting off Bianca. 10 mintues later I returned back to my seat

"why did Charlie leave" I asked Bianca

"like you don't now" she hissed, I was about to reply when Jack interrupted

"mate, that wasn't cool" I felt my stomach drop as he said that, I turned my attention back to Bianca

"have you got charlie's number, I need to apologize. I never should have moved, I like her and I need her know that" I said. Did I just say that? I thought to myself, I had never said that I like a girl before but there was something about Charlie that I couldn't explain. Just then Bianca handed my her phone with Charlie's number on the screen, I quickly copied the number into my phone and wrote a text

_Hey, Charlie. It's Brax, I'm sorry for moving – please come back to school so we can talk x_

I hesitated before hitting send. I sat anxiously before I got a reply

_Hi, meet me at the diner for lunch, we can talk then, C x_

I smiled to my smiled to myself as I got that text, I spend the next half an hour counting the seconds until lunch time, as soon as the bell rang I raced out of school to the diner. I walked through the door and noticed Charlie sitting the corner with her head down, I silently walked over to her

"hey" she said with a smile, as her perfect eye's sparkled

"hey, listen I'm sorry about moving it's just my mum and coppers don't really get on"

"that women my dad arrested yesterday was your mum wasn't it?" she asked sweetly

"aye"

"well that's got nothing to do with me" she hissed

"I know, I'm sorry. I like you, I shouldn't have moved" I replied nervously

**Charlie's POV: **

Did he just say that he likes me? I had butterflies in my stomach as he reached over to table and ran his fingers across my hand.

We sat talking until I realised we had missed our lessons in the afternoon but I was well worth it. Before I knew it, it was nearly 4 o'clock

"I better go, my dad will be wondering where I am" I said

"oh, okay. Would you like me to walk you home" as he said those words my heart melted

"no thankyou, I only live around the corner" I said

"okay than, but text me when you get home so I know that you're okay" he said sweetly

"aright, see ya brax" I said as I reach up an gave him a hug

I smiled the whole way home, he wasn't anything like what I had heart, he was sweet, and so down to earth. I think I'm falling for a river boy.

* * *

**i know that Charlie and Brax's relationship is developing fast but i wanted it be a love a first sight kinda thing :) **


	5. Party

**Hey thankyouuuuu so much for the reviews, but know I have abit of a problem. I want Charlie to have a women to talk to, other than Bianca. But I'm unsure if her Dad should fall in love with her maths teacher or fellow officer, PM if you have an idea. Also let me know if you have any ideas about where this story can go. Also sorry for any mistakes in the perivious chapters; I didn't proof read them but I'm gonna to know to make sure the is no more typeo's **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 5 – Party**

**Brax's POV: **

Tonight was the annual, back to school bon fire down on the beach and I was really excited. It was the best part of going back to school. They always had it on a Wednesday as the school thought we wouldn't get drunk as we had school in the morning but everyone always got wasted. I was unsure if Charlie was going or not and I didn't want her to feel like she had to come, but I really wanted her to go. I walked down stairs to find Casey asleep on the sofa snuggled into Heath

"hey bro, mum's gone to the pokies" he whispered trying not to wake Casey

I sighed as I knew she wouldn't be home tonight, I walked into the kitchen knowing that the money I had given mum for the shopping, she would be using at the pokies. "come on, let's go the diner for breakfast" I said to heath who carefully woke Casey

"Bwaxy" I heard a little voice from behind me, I turned around to see casey sat at my feet rubbing his eyes, I bent down on picked him up

"hey buddy, how about we go to the dinner and get some nuggets eh" his face lit up when I mentions nuggest

"yeah yeah yeah" I giggled, wriggling from my arms and attempting to reach the door before Heath picked him up and took him up stairs to get him ready as I followed. I got into my and noticed I had a text, I felt my heart skip a beat when I realised it was Charlie.

'_Hey, you going to the bon fire tonight? x' _the text said

_I replied instantly_

'_Yeah, will I see you their? :L x'_

'_of course. Don't even know what to wear :/ x' _ I thought about how to rely without sounding cheesy, fuck it thought. As I began to write the text

'_I'm sure you will look beautiful in whatever you wear x'_

**Charlie's POV: **

I smiled to myself as I received the last text, he was so sweet but not in a corny way. Bianca and I were planning on going into the city to get dresses instead of going to school. I wouldn't normally skip school – considering my dad was a cop but I had nothing to wear and I knew my dad would be working all day. I quickly put jeans, a hoodie and ugg's on before going to meet Bianca.

"hey" we said in union as we hugged each other, before we ran to catch the bus into the city

_45 minutes later…._

We were sat in starbucks, I was still texting brax

"so, whats going on with you and certain river boys?" she said winking at me

"nothing"… yet, I thought to myself

"oh, is that right? Then why have you been sat smiling at your phone for the 2 hours?"

"okay, so what if it like him?" I questioned

"oh, nothing. But seriously you've been here I week and you've got yourself the hottest guy in school… well not hotter than jack of course" she whispered the last part, trying to let me hear

"did you just say jack?, jack as in riverboy jack?" I asked excitedly, she didn't say anything she just looked up and smiled

"Oh. My. God" I laughed

"so what's happening with you and Braxton" she asked curiously, still smiling

"I don't know, I mean I like him. I really do and I've boyfriends before but I'm scared that it'll happen again" just then I realised what I had said. Bianca looked at me with a totally lost expression

"what do you mean again?"

"nothing, I don't want to talk about it" I replied nervously. I didn't want anyone to know what happen with grant, I didn't want anyone to think of me differently. I especially didn't want Brax to know: I didn't want him to look at me differently.

_Later that night: _

Bianca and I got ready at my house, Bianca has a white fitted dress on with a small black belt and red heels, with straight hair. While I was wearing a strapless tight blue dress with black heels, my hair in natural curls. As we approached the beach I noticed Jack and Brax sitting on the sand

"knows your chance, tell jack that you like him" I said to Bianca

"are you kidding me? He's laugh in my face" she replied shaking her head. Just then Brax and Jack noticed us

**Brax's POV:**

i was sat on the sand with jack when I heard girls laughing, I spun my head around to see Charlie standing with Bianca, a smiled covered my face as I saw her – she was so beautiful, she had a strapless dress on and short dress, but not too short with high heels and curly long brunette hair. I jumped up off the sand and walked over to them, I watched as she pushed Bianca towards jack but I didn't take any notice

"wow, you look amazing" I said

"not so bad yourself Braxton" she replied sweetly

"do you want a drink?" she hesitated for a second until she replied

"no, thank you. Drinking isn't really me" why did she have to say that I thought to myself, she wasn't like any other girl I had met before, she has self-respect and wasn't bothered about hooking up every girl she could. We sat on the sand as we watch the waves come crashing in when she moved closer to me when Brody started staring at her and stumbling towards us.

"Oi, I thought she was mine" he said drunkenly as he pointed at Charlie

"mate, I think you've had a few too many. Maybe you should start heading home" I said

"You know what Darryl... I think you may be right." He said in a very formal voice, as formal as a drunk could be, he stood up swaying a bit before he began to stumble up the hill and towards his house. Leaving Charlie and I alone again. Charlie nudged my arm an pointed towards Jack and Bianca who were now making out on the beach. I saw Charlie smile out of the corner of my eye. We sat talking for a while before the rest of the boys arrived

**Charlie's POV: **

I spend the next hour with the boys who were actually pretty nice guys, funny, charming and a lot brighter than people gave them credit for. I had spoken to Bianca for a while but most the night she had her tongue down jacks throat. I sat close to brax when his mates where around mainly because I knew him and I felt safe next to him. It was the first time I was able to sit the boy without him trying to get into my pants. After about half an hour all the boys had found someone to hook up with as brax and I sat on the sand watching the sun disappear, the bon fire was nearly out and for some reason I randomly blurted out

"so when do I get my surf lesson" I asked cheekly

"oh, I don't know. Whatever you want miss" he replied, putting his arm around me

I felt safe in his arms, I looked put at his big green eyes before he began to lower his face closer to mine, I smiled as he cupped my left cheek with his hand, he hesitated before I lifted my face to meet his lips. His lips moved against mine in a perfect unison, I began to slide my tongue into his mouth only to be met by his, as felt him to smile against my lips, it caused the butterflies in my stomach to become more intense. He was such a good kisser and he hadn't even tried taking my dress off yet, which by now my boyfriend would already be doing.

**Brax's POV: **

I was lying on my back on the sand with Charlie straddling my lap. We continued to just lay there making out, until I began to grow uncomfortable and rolled her over so she was on her back, I held myself up off her with my arm, I didn't want to lay on her, I weighed quite a bit and I didn't know if she would be able to breathe if I laid my full weight on her.

"wow" I said breathlessly

She just simply looked at me, kissing my cheek and burying her head in my chest and as we continued to watch the sunset. But this was short lived when I heard sirens, I watching in shock as everyone scrambled from the beach. I looked at Charlie before looking up at whole officers who were running towards us. Charlie still had her head on my bare chest, until we heard a the officer speak and Charlie jumped from me

**Charlie's POV: **

I was lying on brax's chest when I noticed everyone running but I didn't hear the sirens. I heard a voice behind me and I froze

"CHARLIE" I heard my father yell as he pulled me away from brax, I saw brax try to grab me but my dad pushed him away

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled at me

"I havnt done anything wrong" I hissed

"Seriously Charlie? I came here to find you in that tiny dress with your lipstick all over his face and he has no fucking shirt on!" he said with anger in his voice, I didn't have a chance to reply before he spoke again

"get home now!" he said pushing my towards his car

**Brax's POV:**

What the hell just happened I thought it myself.

"and you! You stay the hell away from my daughter or you'll regret it" her father hissed at me.


	6. Anger

**Hey I know I said I would update daily but for some reason I choose to start writing this now – just as my GCSE's started, so I'm gonna try to update whenever I can but in 3 weeks I'll be done with school so I can update none stop during summer. Keep reading :L **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 5 – Anger **

**Brax's POV:**

"_and you! You stay the hell away from my daughter or you'll regret it" _

I was sitting around the burnt out bon fire with a beer surrounded my riverboys, and Bianca who was still linked to Jack with that one line running circles in my head, I wanted to call Charlie so badly but I knew if her Dad answered the phone than Charlie would be in more trouble – and I didn't want that. I hadn't said a word since I sat down, the boys knew that if I was quite then I was angry. But I could tell they were despite to know why. i looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly 10pm, normally I would stay here until like 3 in the morning but today I really wasn't in the mood, I got up to walk home and I could hear the boys asking me where I was going but I just ignored them and kept walking as I got to the top of the hill I saw a small figure with her back against the surf club with her head in the knee's. It was Charlie. I picked up the pace and ran towards her.

**Charlie's POV: **

***Flashback***

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN!" my father yelled at me as he dragged me towards his police car, I began to cry and he was hurting my arm

"ow, dad get off you're hurting me" I cried as I tried to pull away, he just tightened his grip around my arm, I had never seen him like this before, it scared me

"Sargent I think you should calm down, she's just being a teenager" replied the female officer who came with dad to the bon fire. I looked up and gave her a weak smile before dad shoved me up against the car as he tuned to face her

"don't talk down to me in front of MY daughter" he hissed to her

"either you calm down or I will have to arrest you" she said as began to get her hand coughs out

"FOR GODS SAKE CHARLIE! WE'VE BEEN HERE 2 MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE!" he screamed in my face as I felt tears run down my face

"daddy please" I whispered

"just get out of my sight! And if I ever see you with that Braxton boy again it will be the last thing you ever do" he said as I began to run away with my face covered in tears

***End Of Flashback***

I sat with my back again the wall of the surf club with my head between my knee's crying my eye's out. Why did he react like that? I hadn't even done anything wrong. I ran my fingers over the red marks on my arms before I heard someone coming towards me, I slowly lifted my head to see brax crouched down looking into my watery eyes. Great, I thought to myself.

"Charlie" he whispered as he put his hands on my knee's. I couldn't say anything instead I started crying uncontrollably as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, trying to calm me. I sat his in his comfort for 10 minutes before I managed to speak

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his still bare chest

"hey" he said as he push my chin up genteelly as he looked into my eyes before containing "you have nothing to be sorry for ok?" I generally nodded. We didn't say anything for the next 45 minutes, we sat in silence as he held me close before I knew it, it was nearly midnight. I pulled out my phone to see I have 23 missed calls from dad.

"I better get home" I said quietly, as I began to stand up

"okay, but you call me when you get home" I smiled at him, gazing into his eye's before reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips before I turning to walk away holding onto brax's hand until I could no longer reach him.

I walked into the house without saying a word to my father, I went into my bedroom and looked into the mirror at my tear stained face. I began to whip my make up off before my phone began to beep as Brax's name flashing on the screen

'_hey, are you home? B x'_

'_yeah, think I'm going to go straight to bed. Thank you for helping me tonight – it ment a lot. C x'_

'_anytime good night beautiful. I'll text you in the morning B x'_

I smiled to myself before slipping my dress off and climbing into bed. Think about Brax. How can something so right be mad out to be so bad? I knew that after tonight there was no way dad was let me see brax but he was nothing like grant – he was the total opposite. I thought before falling asleep with tears welling up in my eyes

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I will make it up to you! I promise please review **

**xxxx**


	7. Truth

**Hey I only have 2 lessons today then the rest of the day free so I thought I would do at least two more chapters for you guys also I'm sorry if you can't understand some of what I say. I'm Geordie && I don't know what the words are in 'proper english'**

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 7 - Truth**

**Charlie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm with a tear stained face, I reached for my phone that was on my bedside table and realise I had two texts, one from Bianca and another from Brax

'_hey what happened last night? Anyway mum and dad are going away for the weekend so maybe you could say at mine tonight? See you at school, Bianca xxxxx' _i smiled to myself before replying

'_hey, I'd love to stay. I'll explain tonight – got so much to tell you. Charlie xxxxxx'_

I pressed send and then smiled before reading brax's text

'_hello beautiful, hope you're doing okay? Meet me to walk to school. I'll be at the pier at half 8 if you wonna walk. See you later B x'_ I couldn't help but blush I have never walk up to text that started with 'hello beautiful'.

I looked at the time and saw it was 8 o'clock. Shit I thought, I leaped from my bed and started to get ready. I quickly got washed and put my uniform on before quickly running a brush through my long curls before grabbing my bag and running out the door without even looking at my dad. I put my headphones in as I start to walk towards to pier which was a 15 minute walk. Before I knew it I was turning the corner around the surf club to see brax sitting on the pier, I quietly crept up behind him before slipping my arms around his waist – scaring him and he jumped at my touch before I felt him relax realising it was me.

"hey" I said cheerfully

"hello miss buckton" he said with his husky voice

"come on, let's go" I said before dragging him off the school

**Brax's POV: **

I was desperate to know what has happened last night but I didn't want to pressure her into telling me, because I liked her – I liked her a lot. She wasn't like any other girl I had ever been with before. We watch in silence for about 10 minutes before she spoke

"so…" she said

"so.." I repeated her

"listen Charlie, about last night. I was just wondering where do we stand?" I asked, not wanting to push her

"do you mean are we like going out?" she asked with a slight smile

"yeah" I said nervously, she didn't reply she just generally pushed her lips against mine. I felt her smile against my lips as I deepened the kiss, I pulled away grabbing her hand

"come on, we best get to school" I said, I was about to start walking before she pulled me back

"hey, do you mind if we keep this between us for a while? I know that my dad will kill you – he's just too protective" she asked nervously. I pushed up her chin and looked into her eyes

"If you don't want anyone to know then no one will know, as long I have you. I don't care about anything else" I said stroking her right cheek. Before she looked down shyly and smiled

_At School: _

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I walked the rest of the way to school with silly little smiles on our faces, I respected him more knowing that he didn't mind keeping our relationship a secret but of course I had to tell Bianca

As the final rang for the end of school I ran out of my lesson and headed straight for Bianca, I hadn't seen either her or brax all day as we had no lesson together. I saw her standing on the steps outside school so I began to run faster towards her before jumping on her as we both laughing uncontrollably

"hey" she laughed

"can we nip to mine so I get my stuff for yours?"

"yeah, and you can tell me what the hell happened last night on the way" I knew I had to tell

"well, you know how my dad is a cop. Well arrested brax's mum a couple of days ago and he had to bail her out so dad instantly thought bad of them. And brax and I were just lying on the sand watching the sunset and dad was called to the bonfire as everyone was drinking and he saw that brax had no top on and he had my lip stick on his face.."

"WEW! YOU PASHED HIM" she laughed, I just laughed and looked down and smiled remembering the moment. Before carrying on

".. and when he saw he just totally freaked out. I honestly thought he was going to hit me but he told me to get out of his sight so I ran and later that night I was crying when brax found me and he just held me while I cried. Plus he didn't try to get into my dress. Then this morning when we were walking to school he asked me if we were going out and well I just pashed him" I said laughing towards Bianca

"Wait, isn't your dad going to freak out when finds out?"

"he won't find out, Brax agreed to keep it a secret" I smiled

"mmm, got yourself a keeper there buckton"

"jeeez, its only been a matter of 7 hours!" I laughed

We collected my things from my house before headed over to Bianca's, it was now 9pm and we had changed into our PJs as we sat talking. When out of the blue she blustered out

"hey, what were you walking about the other day when you said that your scared it will happen again?" she ask

I instantly felt sick before I felt tears running down my face

"if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone" I pleaded with her. I knew that telling her was risking. I had only know her a couple of weeks. I didn't want anyone to know about Grant Bledcoe, the man who tore out my innocence way from me and raped me. She just nodded slightly

"before I moved her I had a boyfriend, called Grant Bledcoe, we had been going out for a couple of weeks and dad proved of him as we grew up together, he was so sweet at first. But one night we were at his place and we were tashing on on the sofa when he started to put his hand up my top but I pulled away, I knew I wasn't ready and he said he was fine with it.." I said as I began to cry more. "about 10 minutes later I had to go home and he said he would walk me, he wanted to go through the park as it was quicker but I felt safe with him but when we got to the middle of the park, he pushed me to the ground" I choked through the tears as I felt Bianca put her hand on my knee "he pushed me to the ground, I was screaming and kicking – trying to get him off me and…..he raped me" I whispered before collapsing into Bianca's open arms,

"I'm so sorry but you're still so strong…" she whispered to me

"can we just not talk about it" I shuck me head

"Of course, let's go the beach" she said putting out her hand to help me up as grabbed our swimmers and headed out the door

**Brax's POV:**

Jack and I ran out of the run and immediately saw Bianca and Charlie lying on the beach talking. I couldn't keep my eyes of Charlie; her black bikini complicated her tan perfectly. Jack and I looked at each other before running towards to the girls, by the time I got there Charlie was standing up so I ran over threw my arms around her waist and span her around, she let out and little squeal before laughing. I placed her back on the ground only to realise that she had been crying, only then did I realise we were alone as Jack and Bianca had ran off leaving Charlie and I alone. I genteelly stroked her left cheek

"hey, have you been crying?" I asked worried, she didn't reply she just pulled my away from the beach and under the pier

"I don't want my dad to see us" she said looking into my eyes. I didn't revert back to my question; I recon she would tell me in her own time, as she sat in between my legs under the pier, as I began to kiss her neck – she quickly got up, and ran before I had a chance to grab her. Leaving me more confused than ever.

**I don't really like this chapter but let me know what you think. I'll try and update again before tonight but it depends on how much revision I have done :L **

**xxxx**


	8. Moving On

**Hey please let me know if have any ideas for this story**

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 8 - Moving on **

**Charlie's POV: **

I ran home crying, I didn't even know why I was crying. I was scared, I knew brax was nothing like Grant but I couldn't trust him as much as I wanted to. I just couldn't do. I kept running until l I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. Just then it started to poor down with rain

"CHARLIE"

"CHARLIE, PLEASE TALK TO ME!" I couldn't face him: I just couldn't do so I kept running

"CHARLIE PLEASE!" he yelled through the rain as he grabbed my hand, I turned around to see his horrified eye's gazing at me, as I pulled him into a hug

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his chest

**Ross's POV:**

I was sitting my car with my new partner, who must have thought I was a right twat. The first shift we ever had and I went wild with my daughter.

"how's your daughter?" she asked curiously

"she hate's me" I said sadly

"I'm sure she doesn't, she's a teenage girl. I was like her when I was her age"

"she's my little girl I just don't want her to get hurt again. Especially not by that Darryl Braxton"

"he's a bad boy, you know what they eh. Every girl wants a bad boy" she laughed nudging my arm

"nah, not my girl"

Before I knew it, it was the end of my shirt.

"hey, fancy coming back to mine? I've got a bottle of wine calling my name" I asked

"sure, why not" she smiled before I started the engine and began driving home smiling like a silly school boy

**Charlie's POV:**

I couldn't believe how caring brax was being. I wanted my dad too see this too, to believe in brax like I did. I stepped back from his grasp and looked into his eyes

"hey, come with me" I said holding out my hand for him. I wanted my dad to see the brax that I knew, not that brax everyone else thought they knew. Brax gripped tightly onto my hand as I led him home. We got to the front door when brax stopped

"are you sure? I mean really sure?" he asked nervously, I kissed him lightly on the lips. Before opening the door….

**Ross's POV: **

I couldn't believe how I was acting, I was acting like a love struck teenager. We were drinking wine and laughing before I leaned in to kiss her; to my surprise she kissed me back. Before I knew it she was straddling my waist with my hands on her hips. But we were interrupted my Charlie as I pushed her off me and standing up

"OHMYGOD!" she yelled as I saw tears in her eyes, before I realised brax standing behind her

"HOW COULD YOU? HAVE YOU TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT MUM?" she cried as brax slipped his hands around her waist before I push him

"get your filthy hands off my daughter" I hissed at him

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT ME. YOU CANT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS HOOKING UP WITH FIRST SLAPPER YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON" she screamed and me before running out the house with brax following her

I turned to see Jess with a horrified expression on her face

"maybe I should leave" she said

"no, please don't. once she's calmed down she'll be fine" I said pulling her into my arms

**Charlie's POV: **

I stumbled out of the house struggling to cope with what I had just seen, brax still had his arm around me

"hey, are you ok?" he asked placing a kiss on my forehead

"I cant go back there, I just cant" I cried

"don't worry you can stay at mine, you can have my bed and ill have the couch" he said nervously

"thank you" I whispered as we began walk towards his house "will anyone be home?" I asked

"nah, heath is staying at his mates, casey is at the baby sitters and mum will be at the pokies"

As we reached his front door, I pulled his face down to mine as I began to kiss him deeply before I pushed him through the door and tugged at the bottom of his wet shirt before he pulled away

"no, Charlie. you're not ready" he whispered, I looked up and smiled before yawning as he took my and led me towards his bedroom, I got into his bed. He got up to leave but I pulled him back

"no. stay with me" I whispered as he took his top off and got into bed with me as I rested my head on his chest.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was, I had a boyfriend who wasn't trying to get into my pants the first chance he got. But the only think I could think about was my dad. So I grabbed my phone of his bedside table and send a quick text

'_hey daddy, I'm sorry about before I was just angry, I know you have every right to move on so how about you introduce her to me. Meet me for lunch tomorrow? Also please give brax a chance – it would mean the world to me. Don't worry, I'm safe. Love you C x_

**Let me know what you think **


	9. Meet and Greets

**Hey I've got a free first s I tought I'd so a quick update before school. Also I may not be able to update for a few days as my laptop needs fixing. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, I'm stuck **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 9 – Meet and Greets **

**Charlie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the curtains. Brax was still asleep, I looked at my phone and saw it was 10am so I thought I better get home and get changed before meeting Dad. I got out of his bed trying not to wake him and quickly found my shoe's before writing Brax a quick note

_Morning sunshine _

_Gone home to get changed before I meet dad, meet me at the dinner at 2?_

_Charlie xx_

I placed the note on his bed side table for kissing his temple and slipping out the house.

I walked home thinking if dad would be angry with me for not going home last night or If I should accept with women into my life but if she made dad happy, then I guess I could try. I genteelly opened the door to see my dad sitting at the table, he jolted up when he saw me and ran straight towards me

"are you okay? Where were you?" he asked hugging me

"I'm fine, I just stayed at Bianca's that all"

"so you didn't stay with that Braxton kid then?"

"no dad. Funnily enough I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy she met a month ago" I hissed

"I didn't mean it ike that" he replied with hurt in his voice

"look Charlie, about last night…." I cut him off before he could continue

"whats her name?"

"lucy" he smiled

"are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked

"Charlie, I know you think I'm trying to replace your mum but that will never happen. Your mum was the first girl I ever fell in love with and I will always love her. But it's been over a year now and I think it's time I moved on but I will never ever ever forget your mother?" he said seriously

I simply looked up and smiled at him

"so are you willing to give lucy a chance?"

"I'll do you a deal: I'll give lucy a chance if you give brax a chance" I said

"no chance" he hissed

"fine, bye" I said turning around to leave

"CHARLIE, wait. Ok" he whispered the last part

"really?" I asked with a massive grin

"yeah, but if he hurts you than he'll have me to answer to" he laughed

"same goes for your little girlfriend" I smiled

"oi" he ask tickling me

"n-n-n-no d-d-daddddy noooope" I scream as he contained to tickle me. Just then we heard a cough as we both looked up laughing: only to see the woman who was on top of my dad last night and saw me getting dragged off my topless boyfriend the night before. Dad walked over to her

"lucy" he beamed. I looked at her up and down – she was quite tall, long legs, long blonde hair. I was snapped out of my daydream when dad pulled me over to him before we all sat down on the sofa

"Charlie, I want you to meet lucy" he smiled to me

"hi" I replied shyly, still unsure about this women

"hello sweetie, your dads told me quite abit about me" she smiled

"come on, lets go to dinner" he said grabbing lucys hand

"I'm just going to get changed I'll meet you there"

"okay, see you there bud" he said kissing my temple as I waved to lucy

I ran upstairs thinking about this women, she wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe dad was right – it was time to move on.

10 mintues later I ran downstairs, with blue skinnies and band tee on with converse, I grabbed my phone and leather jacket before heading to the dinner. I decided I would go for a walk along the beach: I was walking while watching the waves come pounding in as I felt a set of cold, wet muscular arms wrap around my waist, I knew who it was as he kissed my neck. I spun around to see brax

"hey" smiled

"hey, you left before I could say goodmorning" he smiled as he placed his hands on my hips, my arms finding he neck and he slowly lowered he face towards mine, as he nose brushed past mine as our lips connected. I felt brax Brax pulled me in closer to him and intensified the kiss, I could feel the electricity run through my body. We pashed for the next 5 mintues before I pulled away

"well good morning to you too" I panted, I smiled as h showed me that trade mark grin, I grabbed his cold hand before stroking it

"I'll never understand why you go surfing in winter, you're freezing" I said pulling him into a hug, he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away as I felt my phone vibrate

'_where you are? Ordered you a salad, dad x'_

"I have to go and see dad: he's going to introduce me to his new girlfriend, wonna come?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"nah, how about you meet him and then text me when your done" he smiled

"please, dad said he would give you a chance" I pleaded

"ok, but I'm going home to get changed and I'll meet you in the diner" he said before kissing my temple as I walked to the diner, when I go to the diner I sat down next to dad and we began talking. Lucy wasn't that bad – maybe she was good her dad. 20 minutes later I saw brax walk in out the corner of my eye. I got up and ran over to him, dragging him to the table. Dad stood up we approached

"Dad, this is brax" I said as a clung onto his hand as brax stretched out him other hand to shake dads. To my surprise dad accepted.

**This was kinda just a fill in chapter. I'm sure where this story is going+should I bring grant to the bay or leave him in the past :L PM me and let me know **

**xxxx**


	10. I Love You

**Hey first off, I'd like to thankyou for all the reviews/alerts/favourite, it means a lot also I would like to thank**** yaz91 +****jj87 + RoRo90 who have helped me with this story. Also if you have any other idea's let me know on BBM 22C1766B – I'd love to hear your idea's and thoughts **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 10 – I Love You**

**Charlie's POV: **

**2 months later…..**

I couldn't believe how perfect everything once. Dad and brax were getting on great, they had so much in common. I had Bianca who was defiantly the best friend I had ever had, Lucy and dad were still going strong and it was nice seeing dad happy again. Brax and I had been going out for months now I think I'm in love with him.

"Charlie, come here for a second" I heard dad yell, I ran down the stairs to see him and lucy sitting on the sofa

"yeah"

"Lucy and I have been thinking and I have some leave at work so I was thinking maybe we could go on holiday" he said excitedly

"yeah, I'd love that" I said hugging him

"sooo… where are we going" I said smiling at lucy

"THE BAHAMAS!" she said happily

"oh my god" I said gobsmacked

"I know" she said hugging me, just then my phone beeped. A smile covered my face when I saw brax's name flash on the screen

'_meet me at the beach in 10? Xxxxx'_

'_see you in 10 xxxxxx'_

"I'm going to meet brax, can I tell him? Oh how long are going for too?"

"okay and I was thinking about three weeks" he said, I simply smiled a nodded, how was I going to survive weeks without brax

10 minute's later…..

I was standing on the sand when felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I knew who I was instantly as he placed soft kisses on my neck, I turned around and pulled his head down to mine for a passionate kiss, I pulled away and saw he had his bored standing in the sand.

"why you got that?" I asked pointing towards his bored

"well, miss buckton. Since it's starting to warm up I figured I would give you your very own personal surfing lesson" he said looking to my eyes, before I had a chance to answer he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder before picking up his bored and running towards the water, after a couple of hours, we were sat on the sand in-between his legs while he played with my figures.

"babe" I said nervously

"uh hu" he said kissing my neck

"dad was thinking about going on holiday"

"oh really, where" he said as I spun around and slipped my legs around his waist as he pulled me onto his lap, I took a deep breathe before speaking

"the Bahamas for 3 weeks"

"aww" he said hugging me tightly "you have to promise you will ring me every day and text me every morning and night" he said into my shoulder, as we began to make out again

Before I knew, it was the following week and we were ready to leave for the airport, brax and I walked through the airport hand in hand. I was seriously considering turning around and running back to brax's house, we sat talking until the my flight was called, dad and lucy walked over to the gates. Leaving brax and I to say goodbye

"I'm gonna miss you" he said putting his arms around me as a tear ran down my cheek

"hey, don't cry. It's only a couple of weeks and then we'll be together" he said wiping my tears away

"I love you, Charlie Buckton" just as thought words came out of his mouth, my heart skipped a beat, I pulled his head down and kissed him passionately

"I love you too" I smiled as a grin covered his face before I heard dad call for me, I picked up my bags

"call me when you land so I know your safe yeah?" he said giving me one last kiss and I walked away until our hands could no longer reach each other

**Brax's POV: **

I miss her already. She had only been gone a couple of hours and I already wanted her back her with me, in my arms. After the airport I decided to go for a surf to clear my head, after that I figured I would see what the boys were doing, it was now 7pm and I saw the boys down on the beach

"oi oi, look who decided to show up" jack shouted with his arm around Bianca

The next few hours I spend drinking and messing on with boys, until pee wee arrived

"hey mate" I said

"oh so your still alive then"

"oh haha very funny" I laughed punching his arm

"brax, this is my cuz" he said

"hey, I'm brax" I said putting out my hand

"hi, I'm Grant" he said shaking my hand

**please don't hate me for bringing Grant into it, I know some of you didn't want me to! Also sorry that its so short but I'll update in the morning**

**Let me know what you think xxxxx**


	11. Shock

**Hey ****let me know where I should go with grant but I promise there will be a happy ending :3**

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 11 - Shock**

**Charlie's POV: **

Today was our last day on holiday and it had been perfect but dad got called back to work so we're going home a week early than planned so I decided I was going to surprise brax.

The next day I woke up in my own bed, dad had already got to work, although I had jetlag I got dress and went to the beach knowing brax would be there

**Brax's POV:**

I had spent the last 2 weeks thinking about Charlie nonstop, I spend most of the time with the boys – mainly pee wee and grant. I was getting quite well with grant. I went down to the beach for a morning surf with pee wee. I was quite worried since I hadn't got a morning text from Charlie like I always do. Pee wee and I ran towards the water, after 30 minutes we were sitting on our boards drifting in the water

"when does Charlie get back? I'm sick off seeing you mop around" he said

"not for another week" I said not looking up

"Hey, there grant. Come on" he said paddling in as I followed him. I wasn't really sure about grant yet. He acted kinda weird for my liking, I don't know.

Over the next few hours more of the boys arrived and we were sitting on the beach drinking and messing on. Of course Bianca and Jack were all over of each other as normal. Personally I couldn't be bothered, I just wanted to see Charlie

"hey guys, I think I'm going to head home" I said quickly and started walking off before they had a chance to stop me

**Charlie's POV:**

I slipped my sandals off and held them in my hand as I walked towards the group of river boys down on the beach, I assumed brax would be with them, soon enough I saw Bianca so I grabbed my phone and sent her a text

'_I see you ;) xxxx'_

The minute I pressed send, I saw Bianca searching the beach with her eyes looking for me before she spotted me

"CHARLIE" she screamed at the top of her voice as she started running towards me and hugged me tightly

"what are you doing here? Your not ment to be back for another week" she said excitedly

"dad got called back into work so I figured I would surprise you" I smiled, just then Jack and pee wee walked over to us

"hey buckton, you're back" they said in a perfect union

"atleast now brax will stop mopping around" pee wee said, as I felt a little smile cover my face as he said brax's name

Just then I saw a figure behind pee wee sitting down with his back to be, I instantly knew who I was. His boney back, his greasy combed back hair. I felt a tear run down my check before I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I heard my name being yelled but I didn't stop until I hit a wall as I slid down it and started crying uncontrollably, just then I heard Bianca

"Charlie" she whispered, I peered up to see Bianca kneeling looking at me

"g-g-grant" I cried

"what?" she asked confused

"he's h-here" I managed to say through my tears

"wee pee's grant, oh my gosh" she said hugging me as she spoke

"can you take me home?" I asked petrified of walking home alone, she simply nodded and held her hand out to be holding it tightly

We walked to my house in silence as Bianca kept a hold of my hand, once we reached the door I knew my dad would be on his lunch because his car was back. I opened to the door, still crying and ran straight into my dad without saying anything

"hey, baby, baby whats happened?" he asked stoking my hair

**Bianca's POV:**

it broke my heart to see Charlie break down in her fathers arms, this wasn't the strong Charlie I knew. I still couldn't believe what she had just said, how could he do that to her?

As ross tried to calm Charlie down, he picked her up and took her into her bed, I could still hear her cries, minutes later he came back into the room

"whats happened? Did brax do something?" he said concerned

"grant is here" I said a tear rolled down my check, he didn't say anything he just sat down and put his head in his hands,

"I think I'm going to go" I said slipping out the door, I had to tell brax, I knew it wasn't my place but brax couldn't continue to be friends with this scum, I turned the corner at the end of her street to see brax running towards me worried

"hey, where Charlie? why is she back? Jack said she was crying" he asked panting

"brax, I think you better walk to Charlie" I said looking down and walking away

**Brax's POV:**

I was so confused the women I love is upset, i didn't know why, all I knew is that I wanted her in my arms. After seeing Bianca I ran to charlie's, I bagged on the door until a distressed ross answered, he didn't say anything he just opened the door allowing me in and pointed upstairs, as I ran upstairs and towards Charlies room. I opened her door slightly to see crying her eyes out lying on her bed, clinging to one of my shirts that I had given her when she was cold.

"babe" I said walking to her room, she looked up and threw herself in my arms

**Charlie's POV:**

I didn't want brax to know about grant but somehow I felt safe in his arms, I clung to him as I continued to cry. Grant couldn't be back, I was getting on with my life and he shouldn't be here, he cant. After a hour of crying, I finally pucked up the courage to talk to brax.

"thank you" I whispered

"you have nothing to thank me for, I love you" he said kissing my temple

"brax I need to tell you something" I said looking into his eyes

"yeah"

"I was… er..m" I said crying

"you don't have to tell me" he said in a caring voice

"no I need to", he simply kissing my check as I talked

"grant" I said

"grant as in pee wee's grant?" he ased confussed

"he-e-e, he raped me."


	12. Revenge is a Bitch

**Hey ****sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, I had every intention of updating yesterday but if you live England you know that if the weather is hot than you have to take advantage of it but now I'm burnt so mum says I have to stay in door today :/ but at least that means I can update for you guys (:**

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 12 – Revenge is a bitch**

**Charlie's POV: **

"he-e-e, he raped me." I trembled, as I continued to cry

"w-what?" he ask in disbelief, I couldn't bring myself to reply

"but you weren't even here when he arrived?" he asked curiously

"he was my boyfriend before I moved her" I said peering up

"no" he said angrily

"n-n-o" he repeated letting me go and standing up

"brax" I whispered

"he hurt you! He-e. y-ou. No, you're my girl. I'm meant to keep you safe" he said angrily before storming out of my room,

I quickly followed him out of my room and chased him down stairs to find that he has already left, I started crying again as my dad grabbed me

"baby" he whispered it my hair

"daddy, you have to stop him. He can't get in trouble over grant, he's not worth it" I said

"I know baby"

"please stop him" I pleaded

"okay okay, but I'm calling someone to stay with you while I find brax"

10 minutes Bianca came in and Dad and Lucy left to bring my brax back

**Brax's POV: **

I was so angry but I was upset, I just wanted to sit in the corner and cry but I had to make him pay, make him pay for hurting her, for taking her innocence.

I ran as fast as I could out of charlie's house and towards the beach hoping grant would still be there soon enough I reached the beach and saw him laughing with heath and casey, there was no way I was letting that scum anywhere near my family. A wash of angry came over me as I lunged forward and punched him straight in the race but I didn't stop, he needed to suffer

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca and I sat in silence for about 15 minutes before her phone rang which caused me to jump

"hello" she said

"put Charlie on" pee wee said, she didn't say anything, she simply passed the phone to me

"brax is attacking grant" he said in a panic, I quickly stood up and ran towards the beach, I heard Bianca following me

When I reached the beach I saw brax on top of grant hitting him and shouting

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR CHARLIE AGAIN", before I could reach him the river boys managed to pull brax off grant

"NO. HE HAS TO PAY FOR HAT HE DID" brax shouted. I could see the confused look on the river boys raced and I ran over and grabbed brax

"baby please" I whispered grabbing his grazed hand, as he looked into my eye's. I grabbed his other hand and pulled him away before anyone could ask any questions, I could bare to be around grant, I walked silently hand in hand to a cave around the corner which we spent quite a lot of time at

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"babe, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't as for him to do that to you" he said as I tear fell down my cheek, I felt him cup my face in his hands as he brushed my tears away and kissing my temple

"I love you" I whispered into his chest

"I love you too, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" he said kissing me lightly, before taking my hand as we walked back to my house.

**Grants POV:**

I had no idea what had just happened. I didn't wait around for anyone to ask if I was okay, I got up and walked away until I spotted her walking along the street with brax, I quietly snuck up behind them

"well, well, well, look what we have here" I said with a smirk, there was no way anyone was going to get away with hitting me, let alone him

**Charlie's POV:**

I felt safe when braxs hands were in mine, until I heard a voice from behind. I knew who it was straight away. I felt my through tighten and my stomach in knots

"well, well, well, look what we have here" he said in the same vile voice, I felt his figures run up my back until brax pushed him away and held my behind me

"don't you are touch her" brax kissed

"don't worry I've already touched her" he smirked, I spotted brax's fists tighten until I grabbed them, as much as I wanted grant to suffer I knew brax would send up in trouble in the long run

"Please Brax, I love you so much; he isn't even worth it' I said tearfully, with my hand clinging to Braxs

"aww isn't that sweet" he sarcastically, as he went touch Charlie

"try and touch her again and you'll regret it" brax said getting angry

"ha! Mate, I've already had her and she wasn't even good" he said in a sick sweet tone, I knew that would make brax snap as he went to lunged towards grant, grant pulled of a hand gun from his back pocket

"not so fast" grant said clicking the lock back and worth

I grabbed a hold of brax by the waist, I was terrified, grant was in control over again and there was nothing I could do

"Charlie, come here" grant snarled

"no, stay behind me" brax said holding me tighter

Just then a car came past as grant looked away I saw Brax grab the gun from grants hand, before pointing the gun straight at grant….


	13. Butterflies

**Hehe, I'm not that mean, I won't leave you hanging again so here's the next chapter **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat ;3**

**Chapter 13 – Butterflies **

**Charlie's POV:**

Just then a car came past as grant looked away I saw Brax grab the gun from grants hand, before pointing the gun straight at grant….

"Wha- what are you doing?" I said scared,

"He has to pay for what he did to you" Brax said weakly, his saddened eyes connecting with Charlie's 'I couldn't have protected you back then'

I felt tears pouring down my face "I know baby but just put the gun down"

"come on mate, she will forgive me" grant pleaded as brax clung to the gun

Right as those words came out of his mouth I wanted to kill him as angry over took me

"FORGIVE YOU? ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS? YOU TOOK AND WATCHED AS I CRIED. YOU TOLD ME YOU ENJOYED HURTING ME! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AND THEN EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU. AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE THE MAN I LOVE OVER SOMETHING LIKE YOU" I screamed at him before facing brax

"baby, please" I whispered

"he isn't even worth it" I cried

"yeah, but you are" brax said lowering the gun, just at that moment dad and lucy's car came flying round the corner as dad grabbed grant and pushed him to the ground

I kissed brax's cheek and closed my eye's trying to imagine none of this was happening, I saw a single tear run down his cheek, at that point I realised he was willing to give up his whole life for me

"baby, I'm gonna need you to come to the station to make a statement, also I have to arrest brax. I'm sorry" I felt my heart drop as dad said those words

_At the station…._

Although dad didn't want me to, I had to go to the station and wait for brax, It was my fault he was in this situation, I had been sitting here for half a hour before brax walked out of the interview room

i ran over to Brax and hugged him. I wrapped mmy arms around his shaky body. "I love you so much" I wept into Brax's body. Brax nodded and kissed my lips passionately "I'm sorry" he whispered

"please stop saying that, none of this is your fault, its grants" I said

**Brax's POV: **

I couldn't believe I was nearly charged with attempted murder. But I knew I would have killed him if Charlie hadn't stopped me, I wasn't going ever let anyone hurt her. Charlie and I sat hand in hand waiting for her dad to take me home

"Charlie, I have to do that night shift. I'm so sorry, I can get lucy to come over if you want?" ross asked Charlie

"no, its fine" he said kissing his cheek and pulling me out the station

10 minutes later we reached charlie's as she opened the door, she pulled me into a hug

"do you want to stay tonight?" she asked nervously

"really?" I ask, I was hoping she would say yes. I wanted to make sure she was safe in my arms, I knew Heath was staying at uncle marks and casey was with the baby sitting

"yeah" she replied kissing me

After 10 minute's we were sitting on the sofa kissing, Charlie was straddling my waist as she began to kiss my neck, I slowly moved my hand further and further up her leg. Before she pulled back, only to pull my shirt off

"lets go to my room" she said getting off me and taking my hand as she led us to her room

"hey, are you sure? I mean really really sure?" I asked as we stood at her door

"babe, I love you and I want you to be my first proper time" she said

I couldn't believe how nervous I was, I had slept with a couple of girls but none of them made me feel the way Charlie did. I had butterflies, Charlie pulled me into another passionate kiss and we walked slowly towards her bed, I ran my hands up her back as she removed her top. I could feel my heart getting faster

**Charlies POV: **

It was another ten minutes of kissing before we were both fully undressed. Butterflies flitted in my stomach as I realised what was about to happen but I knew that I had made the right decision.….

I held him close to me pressing out foreheads together, not wanting to be alone again, I loved how close we were and I loved the feelings he made me feel and I didn't want them to stop. I felt the day slowly catching up to me as my eyes drooped willing me to sleep, I felt him pull me close to him as I wrapped my arm around his waist, he kissed my forehead as I let my exhaustion take over my body and I drifted off to sleep next the boy who I had just fallen in love with all over again.

**Only a short one but I couldn't leave you guys hanging again. Please please please review **


	14. Late

**So sorry this is late, been so caught up with exams but now that it's half term I can update everyday :D didn't proof read so sorry for any mistakes :L**

**Thankyouuuu :3**

**Cat **

**Chapter 14 – Late**

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with my body entwined with brax's, with the morning sun streaming through the curtains. I had my head on brax's bare chest. I looked up and was met by his cheeky grin as he planted a soft kiss on my lips

"good morning beautiful" he said kissing my temple

"morning" I said smiling, still completely amazed the he was mine

"you don't have any regrets about last night, do you?" he asked nervously, as he drew small circles on my back

"no" I said simply

"Charlie, you can tell me if have" he said

"I don't regret one bit, I love you and as far as i'm concerned you're the one who I lost my virginity to" I ask smiling up at him

"I love you so much" he smiled at me

I responded by pulling his head down to mine as we began to kiss passionately, I felt his hands move to the bottom of my back as I lifted myself up so I was straddling his waist; we contained to kiss passionately before he pulled away and began to kiss my neck before I glanced over to the clock on my bedside table and saw it was almost 10am and I knew dad would be home by half past if he was on the night shirt, I knew that no matter how well dad and brax got on, dad would still try to kill brax if he knew we were having sex

"nah, dad will be home soon" I whispered into ear, I heard him groan as I got off his waist

"I'm going for a shower before dad gets back" I said, brax obviously not taking my hint

"care to join me for a innocent shower?" I asked, brax didn't need to be told twice, he jumped off my bed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, as I laughed historically

After our 'innocent' shower, brax and I got dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast

Later that day….

**Brax's POV:**

I left charlies's before he dad got home, I went home to find casey asleep in heaths arms as heath watched the footie

"hey man, where mum?" I asked when I realised she wasn't there

"havnt got a clue, she wasn't here when I got back. Doesn't look like her bed was slept in either" he replied quietly trying not to wake case,

I walked into the kitchen with Charlie still on my mind, I kept wondering if she would regret last night or if she was okay with everything that was happening with grant. I decided to take casey to the beach when he woke up s heath could hang out with his mates.

I picked up my phone and rang Charlie:

'_hey bud' I said_

'_hi' she said happily_

'_you doing anything later?'_

'_no, was going to do homework but got it all finished'_

'_casey and I are going t the beach, wonna come?' I asked_

'_yeah, I'll meet you there at 2 and brax'_

'_aye?'_

'_I love you'_

'_I love you too beautiful'_

Before I knew it it was quarter to 2 and time to leave for the beach, casey had taken up and hour ago so I gave him so dinner and got him changed into his swimmer, we walked to the beach and sat on the sand while we waited for Charlie, until I felt someone's hands cover my eyes, I spun around and I was greeted by charlie's glowing grin

"Hey you" said Brax pulling Charlie against him and kissing her deeply

"Hey yourself" she chuckled as she buried her head into his neck before lightly kissing it

"I missed you this morning" I said while hugging her, before she had a chance to reply I felt a small pair of hands on my legs, I looked down to see casey glaring up at Charlie and i

"hey buddy" I said picking him up, I laughed slightly as he whispered something into my ear

"she's pwetty" he whispered

" i know" I whispered back

I could help but smile as I saw how good Charlie and casey were getting on. We spent the next 3 hours messing around in the water and watching casey try and build san castles

**Charlie's POV:**

I got home after the beach with a great big smile on my face, but I felt abit funny with that I ran straight upstairs and threw up, after 15 minutes of throwing up. I walked back into my bedroom to go to bed, as I walked through my door I glanced at my calander and realised I was later.

Shit I thought. Couldn't be pregnant could I?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK: LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. SHOULD CHARLIE BE PREGNANT OR SHOULD IT BE A SCARE? LET ME KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO. THANK YOU **

**xxxx**


	15. How?

**First off, thank you so much so much for the reviews, I've re-wrote this chapter so many time. I could decide whether I wanted Charlie to be pregnant or not, but I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter too – they mean a lot :') **

**Thankyouuuu :3**

**Cat xxx**

**Chapter 15 – How?**

**Charlie's POV:**

Shit I thought. Couldn't be pregnant could I?

i felt sick at the thought of being pregnant, there was no way I could raise a baby, I knew dad would kill me never mind what he would do to Brax. I'm 15, how was I going to bring up a baby? I thought as I felt tears starting to run down my face. i knew I had to tell Brax, but what I was scared. An hour later I finally picked up the courage and texted him

'_can you come over? I need to talk to you? C xxxx'_

'_yeah, but there in 10 B xxx'_

Within mintues I heard someone running up the stairs towards my room, I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but they were replaced by fresh one's,

"Charlie" I heard him say in a whisper

I looked up and saw him walking to towards me and I lay on my bed

"hey bud, what happened" he said in a calming tone as he pulled me onto his lap as I began to cry into his chest

"I'm…I…we're" I couldn't bring myself to say it until I forced myself to say it

"I think I'm pregnant" I said in a whisper

"what?" he asked in shock

"I think I'm pregnant" I repeated as I looked up into his eye's

"but, but we used protection" he said with disbelief in his voice

"I'm sorry" I cried as I began to cry hard

"hey, this isn't your fault" he said kissing my hair line, I cried harder into his chest before he gently pushed my chin up with his figure so I was looking to his eyes

"hey, listen to me. If we are pregnant than we are in this together okay? You're not going through this alone" he said kissing my lips lightly

"my dad is going to kill me" I said

"he'll have to get through me first" he smiled

"I rang Bianca and she's going to pick up a test while she's in the city for me" I said snuggling my head into his neck

**Brax's POV: **

I couldn't believe it, how could she be pregnant? We were so careful, I knew her dad would freak but I knew my mother wouldn't give a shit. I was raising Casey and Heath all alone and there was no chance that I could raise a new born too but I would have to. I love Charlie and I was willing to give up the boys and school so I could be there for her as well as my brothers

Charlie soon got a text from Bianca says she had the test and she was outside, I waited as Charlie went to the bathroom and came back with the test in her hand, she lay it down on her desk

She crawled into my arms as I held her tight for 5 minutes that felt like a life time, before she got up and walked over, picking up the test before turning to face me. Opening her mouth to speek….

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO GUYS, SHOULD SHE BE PREGNANT? OR IS IT TOO SOON? I need people opinion cos I've got no idea. Also PM me if you have an ideas. **

**Please review, thanks **

**xxxx**


	16. I Don't Need Protecting From You

**Here's the next chapter,,, let me know what you think. Also sorry yesterday's chapter was so short, I only had about 10 minutes spare because we were having a street party for the queen :L **

**Thankyouuuu :3**

**Cat xxx**

**Chapter 16 – I Don't Need Protecting From You**

**Charlie's POV:**

i crawled into Brax's arms as he held me tight for 5 minutes that felt like a life time, before I got up and walked over, picking up the test before turning to face him. Opening my mouth to speak….

"Negative" I said with a sight smile, as much as I wanted a baby I knew now wasn't the right time, I wanted to fall more in love with brax, I wanted to finish school with brax, get married to brax, join the force with brax by my side. All of that wouldn't be possible with a baby by my side

As soon as I said that word brax got up a hugged me tightly

"oh thank god" he said into my hair, as I let out a little giggle before a sigh of relief

"come on, miss buckton" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, unknowing to me, I had left the test on my desk

"where are we going?" I said

"you've had too much stress today. We are going surfing"

"haha, you're funny"

"no seriously"

"but I suck, I've only ever had one lesson"

"well, its good you have an amazing, strong, talented, stud of boyfriend who is going to teach you" he said as he kissed my lips lightly

We went to brax's house so he could get his bored and he gave me heaths to use since it was smaller than we headed down to the beach

**Brax's POV:**

I loved trying to teach Charlie how to surf, she was so clumsy. She was unable of staying on the board for longer than 10 seconds, soon she gave up so we dumped our bored on the sand. I waited until her hair was try to ask her to for swimming

"fancy going for a swim?"

"my hair just dried" she complained as I stood up, pulling her up with me and through her over my shoulder before running to the water

"B-B-BRAX NOOO!" I could hear her screaming through fits of laugher

I waited until I was waist deep in the water

"don't you dare Braxton" she said seriously

"put me down" she said as she tried to wriggle out of my drip before I dropped her in the water, as she surfaced she looked seriously but I knew she was joking

"your gonna pay for that" she said splashing me.

I didn't respond I just pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately. I couldn't believe how much closer to felt to her, the thought of having a child scare the life out of me but If I had a child, I knew I wanted it to be with Charlie

_The next morning..._

**Charlie's POV:**

it was now Monday morning so as per normal I went to meet brax at the pier so we could walk to school together, I got dress and checked my phone where I had a good morning text from brax, which I get every morning

'_Good morning beautiful, I love you B xxxxxx'_

I smiled at my phone before sending a reply and skipping down stairs

"whats got your so happy?" Lucy asked as she sat with dad

"oh nothing" I replied trying to hide the fact I was blushing

"wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Braxton boy would it?" he asked with a smirk

"ohmygod, I'm going to school" I said laughing as I ran out the house trying to get away from my all too much embarrassing father

**Ross's POV:**

I loved seeing Charlie happy, she was back to her old chirpy self. I had missed seeing my beautiful baby smiling. She was the spitting image of her mother at her age, which just made me love her more – if that was possible. Lucy and I had decided to get Charlie a new TV for her room since she had been doing so well as school, we went out and bought her a 43" flat screen to put on her wall

I carried the TV upstairs as lucy stood on the landing laughing at me, lucy opened the door as I put the TV down outside her door so I could take the old one down, I walked into her room and stopped straight in my tracks at what I saw on her desk, a pregnancy test. I felt a rush of anger take over me as a threw the negative test down and ran straight for brax. No one takes advantage of my daughter and gets away with it.

I kept running towards their high school until my phone started ringing

'_hello, is that Mr Buckton' _

'_yeah, who is this?'_

'_I am the head teacher at Charlie's school, I am ringing to ask you if there is a reason for her absence?'_

'_she should be at school?'_

'_she hasn't been in any of her lessons all morning'_

I put the phone down on her. This just made me more angry. Not only did he take advantage of my UNDERAGE daughter but he is also screwing up her education

**Charlie's POV:**

I wouldn't normally skip school but when I got to the pier jack and Bianca said they were going to the beach and going to school after lunch so we figured we would go to, we had only been at the beach for an hour or so and brax and jack spent most of that hour in the surf until jack and Bianca went to the diner, leaving brax and I alone

I was sat in between brax's legs as he played with my fingers

"I would have you know" I said to brax

"would have what?" he asked confused

"I would have had a baby with you" I said looking up into his beautiful green eyes

"I love you Charlie" he said pecking my lips

"I love you too" I said, kissing him deeply.

Before I knew I was lying on my back with brax on top of me as we kiss passionately, my hands were running up and down brax's bare back as I felt him run his hand further and further up my leg until he had cupped my bum. I giggled as I felt him smile against my lips. He rolled off me when we heard people coming and pulled me close to him. Just as that moment I felt someone grab brax and punch his straight in the face. I felt my heard break when I saw who it was. My dad.

"DAD! STOP! DAD GET OFF HIM!" I screamed at him as I tired to pull him off the man I was in love with

Before a few river saw my dad and managed to pull him off brax

I ran straight over to brax and pulled his head onto my lap as I stroked his beaten cheek

"babe" I whispered while crying my eye's out, I had no idea what the hell had come over my dad

"Charlie get over here" my dad hissed at me

"NO!" I screamed getting up as I gently pulled brax up

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I screamed at my father as I hit his chest

"HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU CHARLIE. YOU'RE JUST TOO FUCKING THICK TO SEE IT! HE IS ONLY USING YOU FOR SEX! AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER SAYING THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER, YOUR 15 YEAR OLD! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FUCKING MEANING OF THE WORD"

"I love her, I would never use her" I heard brax say calmly before he spat out some blood from his cut lip. I grabbed his hand

"yeah, you love her so much that you almost got her pregnant" he hissed

"what, how do you know?" I asked

"DAMN IT! CHARLIE, YOU LEFT THE FUCKING TEST ON YOUR DESK. COME ON, YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME" he said as he tried to grab my arm, before brax roughly pushed me behind him

I saw dad shake his head as he clutched his fists together before I saw lucy come up behind him

"ross, calm down" she said

"NO! HE RAPED MY DAUGHTER AND HE HAS TO PAY! I CANT LET ANYONE HURT HER AGAIN" he shouted as a tear ran down his face

"daddy! Brax is nothing like grant" I whispered, as he broke down crying

"come on, ross" lucy said taking his hand as the left the beach, before I turned to look at brax

"I'm so sorry" I cried as he pulled me into a tight hug

"hey, I love you. and you know I would never use you right?" he said seriously

"I know" I smiled

"I'll never forgive him for this" I said as I ran my figure across the bruise that was forming on brax's eye brow

"he's your dad Charlie. He's just trying to protect his little girl"

"I don't need protecting from you" I said as I kissed his cheek

**PM for ideas! I need ideas! **

**Please please review **

**Thank you so much :L **

**xxxxx**


	17. I Missed You

**Heyy hope you like this chapter and I would like to say thank you to Paris for the idea about a school camping trip :L **

**Chapter 17 – I Missed You**

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up knowing instantly what day it was, school trip day. Every year the school organise a school camping trip for year 11 before exams started. The camping trip was always a total piss take, the teachers didn't give a shit what you did. You could get away with murder and they wouldn't care

I hadn't seen much of Charlie since the incident on the beach, she told me her and her father were going to visit her mother's grave for the weekend but they hadn't returned by Monday. She hadn't been at school nor was she answering her phone. I had been to her house every day for the past week before and after school to see if she had returned, but she hadn't.

I had packed my bag for the camping the night before but now I was considering not going, I wanted to be here when Charlie got back, I knew visiting her mums grave would be hard for her, I wanted to be the one she could turn to.

I got out out of bed and went down stairs there was a note on the table off mum saying she was taking heath and casey to school and day-care. Over the past week mum had become more and more reliable, it was like she was finally getting her life back oon track.

I was about to sit down on the sofa when I heard a slight tap on the door, I walked over and opened it

"Charlie" I beamed as I opened the door

I've missed you" Charlie smiled as she dropped her bags and leaped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me

"I've missed you too" I said pulling back and kissing her

"I'm so sorry about my Dad" Charlie said as I put her back down on her feet and we walked into the living room and sat on the couch, she ran her hands over the bruises that covered my face

"hey, stop apologizing" I said as I held her hands, she smiled before pecking my lips

I was knew Charlie would tell me about her mother in her own time, she was like that, I knew she would tell me everything, she would have to build up the courage to do so

"so I take this means your coming on the camping trip?" I asked

"of course! A week in the bush with my gorgeous boyfriend and best friends with no parents telling us what to do" she beamed

She lead forwards and kissed my roughly for a while before I pulled back and looked into her eye's

"Charlie... I love you" I said holding onto her hands while looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too" She smiled which put a massive smile on my face.

I picked her up off the couch and carried her into my room and placed her back on the ground. I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I could feel her tugging at my top and I raised my arms so she pulled it off and dropped it on the ground, our kiss only breaking apart as she lifted it over my head. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck before I reached for the zip on her dress and undid it and she stepped out of her dress and I picked her up and laid her gently on the bed and I crawled over top of her and went back to kissing her. I reached round her back and unclasped her bra and pulled it down her shoulders and I turned around and flung it across the room somewhere, before kissing my way back up her chest, along her jawline and landing on her lips…

An hour later…

**Charlie's POV:**

"I love you so much, Brax" I said giving him a kiss then I pulled back and looked into his eyes

"I love you too Charlie" he said kissing my forehead as I rested my head on his chest, I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was almost time for school, I had already said bye to dad because he was on the early shift

"come on bud, or we're gonna miss the bus" I said sitting up and reaching for my clothes that were scattered around the room, I heard brax get up and do the same

Once we were dressed we went down stairs to collect our bags and headed for the bus

"here, let me" brax said taking my bag out of my hand and throwing it over his shoulder, as I lent up and kissed his cheek

We walked to school hand in hand as brax carried the bags, I offered to carry mine but wouldn't let me, I walked around the corner and saw Bianca straight away

"B" I squealed

"CHARIE" she screamed as she ran and hugged me

"I thought you wernt coming" she said excitedly

"what? And miss out on going camping with my best friend. What do you take me for?" I smiled, as we put our bags on the top of the bus and got our seats

**Brax's POV: **

There was a hour bus journey to the camp sit in the middle of the bush by a lake. Of course I was sitting waiting for Charlie and Bianca to come on the bus. When they did Bianca sat next to jack in the seats opposite Charlie and I. when Charlie sat down I put my hand on her knee, she put her hand on top of mine and our fingers entwined together.

Bianca and jack were making out as always and so were Charlie and I. my right hand found the side of her face as the kiss is passionate and full of want and desire; she run her hands through his hair and grip the back of his shoulder, wanting more and more.

"OI, NO MAKING OUT OF THE BUS" I heard miss tate yell at us from the front of the bus as Charlie and I pulled back and laughed before she yawned, I moved my body over and she put her head on my shoulder, soon enough she was asleep. I smiled as I looked down at her sleeping, just then I fell in love with her all over again.

**Please please please review :P**

**xxxx**


	18. Broken Hearted Girl

**Heyy here's the next chapter, let me know what you think **

**Also shout out to beebee483 and lazza77 along with yaz91 for the beautfil reviews, thanks you guys :3 **

**Chapter 18 – Broken Hearted**

**Brax's POV:**

2 and a half hours later we finally got to the camp sit, jack and Charlie switched seats half way through the journey. Jack and I were making plans to swat tents so I could be with Charlie and he could be with Bianca.

We all got off the bus and off loaded it and put our tents up, watching Charlie and Bianca try to pitch a tent has to be the funniest thing I had ever seen until Jack and I took over, later that night after dinner Charlie and I were sitting by the lake

**Charlie's POV:**

I was lying on the sandy bank of the lake between brax's legs as he played with my fingers

"it's so quiet out here" he whispered

I laughed "I know, its perfect"

We sat for a while enjoying the breeze and the view before Brax broke the silence

"wanna go for a swim?" he asked

I smiled "sure" I said standing up and pulling my top over my head, Brax scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the water throwing me in. I surfaced a few seconds later laughing my head off as I flicked water at Brax

"oh is that how it's going to be?" he said cheekily as he ducked under the water,

I looked around for him when I felt his hands around my waist lifting me into the air and hurling me a few metres away. I laughed as he got closer to me only to lift me up and pull me into him, he kissed me forcefully as I dragged my hand through the water and flung it at him causing him to pull back and grin cheekily

"ooh not wise Mrs Buckton" he said and I laughed before swimming away quickly, I felt Brax behind me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me around to face him, he kissed me gently as we floated to the surface

"I love you" I said kissing him

"I love you too" he said deepening the kiss

Before long I had my legs wrapped around his legs, before we heard everyone else from school come running towards the lake. I quickly jumped down and we ran out of the water

I was lying on the sand with Bianca, Leah, Martha and Roo watching the boys mess around in the water

"So Charlie is Brax well good in bed?" I heard Roo giggle

"he's perfect, he's so gentle but amazing at the same time" I said with a wink

As all the girls started laughing the boys came out of the water

"hey" Brax smiled as he kissed me

Hugo was now sat with his arm around Leah, Martha was sat between Andrew's legs, and Roo was necking on with Phil, while I was sitting on Brax's lap around the bon fire.

We spent most of the night playing cards, until Brax and I decided to go for a walk as everyone else was making out, brax and I walked hand in hand watching the sunset, before I pushed him on the sand and began to kiss him

**Brax's POV:**

I was on my back in the sand, with Charlie on top of me, I had my left hand resting on her tiny butt and my right hand pressed firmly into the small of her back, holding her to me. I opened my mouth wider, trying to get more of her but she was so tiny against me, I could completely cover her mouth with mine if I wished

We continued to just lay there making out, until I began to grow uncomfortable and rolled her over so she was on her back, I held myself up off her with my arm, I didn't want to lay on her, I weighed quite a bit and I didn't know if she would be able to breathe if I laid my full weight on her,

"I love you so much" I whispered as I kissed her neck

"I know, I love you too. Forever and always" she replied with a smile

"forever and always" I repeated as I kiss her lips before standing up so we could go back to her tent, Jack and I had decided that once the teachers were gone I would sleep in Charlie's tent and Bianca sleep in ours,

I placed her gently on the mattress and we continued to kiss, I could tell Charlie was tired because she kept yawning and I'm not the kid of lad to make someone have sex with me so I pulled her top off and lay down as she lent her head on my chest

**Charlies POV: **

He was the perfect boyfriend smart, caring, protective and sexy he knew what I liked, when I liked it and when enough was enough and most importantly he knew that no means no

I woke up the next morning with my head on brax's chest,

"Good Morning." He said weakly as he yawned.

"Indeed it is." I smiled, more awake then him.

"Best sleep I've ever had." He replied, voice deep and husky, ridden with sleep.

I smiled and snuggled closer into him, burying my face in his smooth, tan skin, breathing him in and moving to find a comfortable spot. I felt his hand move further under me until he was trailing his fingers up and down the side of my body, before the bell went for breakfast

**Martha's POV:**

Charlie and Brax made her way to the table where we were sitting before Brax sat down and she sat down on his lap, regardless that there were chairs left. She reached over and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it, before handing it to Brax, allowing him to finish it off. They were so cute, I wanted a relationship like that, Andrew and I were never serious. It was just for sex. I had tried to get him before but he didn't show any interest, but as soon as Charlie stepped in the school gates it was all eyes on her, and now he had her in a relationship. Not once had anyone ever called me 'babe' not without trying to jump me but they call each other 'babe' and 'baby' more than a couple on their honeymoon

**Charlie's POV:**

I was walking back to my tent to get my phone as I left it there, Brax and the boys had gone down to the lake because they had brought some drink, but drink wasn't really my thing. I was snapped out of my daydream but I heard a familiar voice

"OI, LOOKING GOOD" I heard him shout, I spun around and recognised him straight away. I had no idea why he was here but I couldnt believe it, I kept running until I jumped into his arms as he spun me around. My twin brother and I were finally back together

**Brax's POV: **

I had decided to go and see if Charlie was okay, I didn't like the thought of her being my herself, I walked around the corner but my heart sank at the sight that was in front of me. Charlie was in the arms of someone else, she has her legs wrapped around his waist and he had his hands on her arse supporting her. I felt so angry, I stormed back to the boys and grabbed a pack of beer and down all of them

By now I was drunk, surrounded by my empty grog cans and passed out mates watching some of the girls dancing around drunk off their face. I was watching Martha dance, basically rubbing herself all up over Jane, I have to admit it was kind of hot

"Brax!" Martha squealed as she stumbled her way over to me.

"Martha" I slurred back. She made her way over to me and fell, landing on my lap, she giggled cutely before looking up at me.

"Brax... You are so-so sexy." She said as she straddled my lap and sat down and began kissing my neck

She kissed me again, before slipping her hand down my shorts, I don't know what come over me, I was sure it was the grog. I always swore I'd be loyal to my girlfriends but I didn't know what was happening it was like I was someone else and the real Brax had disappeared. I kissed her back with force, before slipping my hands under her dress and feeling my way to her breasts. I flipped her over so I was on top of her and began to unbuckle my shorts.

**Charlie P.O.V:**

I spend 10 mintus talking to my brother before I remember I was meeting brax, I walked towards to the lake, and saw some people drinking, some people necking on and some people messing on in the water

I walked through the assortment of passed our River Boys and drunken dancers, looking for Brax I looked over to my left and saw the two people making out, she was on top, his hands up her dress guiding her panties down and his pants undone and down near his ankles. I looked away quickly, not wanting to see anymore, I continued looking. Brax wasn't here

"mmmm, brax" I heard a voice from my left

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I felt sick, I looked and saw him shoving his tongue down her throat completely unaware that I was here. I was shocked, just standing there still not knowing what to do. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, my make up beginning to run, he then hitched her dress up above her hip, and I sobbed before dropping my 4 pack onto the sand and hearing the bottles smash. They both looked up, she had a wicked smile on her face looking pleased with herself, he was confused at first, his face covered in her lipstick, but then realised it was me, he went to speak but she beat him to it.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She whispered to him, but I could hear it just.

"not any more" I whispered before running off

**Please review :P **


	19. Goodbye Brax

**Heyy here's the next chapter, let me know what you think **

**also I've rewrote the end of the land chapter…**

**Chapter 19 – Goodbye Brax**

**Brax's POV:**

"Is that your girlfriend?" Martha whispered to me, just at that moment my heart sank, what am I doing? I thought jumping off Martha and pulling my pants up before Charlie spoke

"Not any more" she whispered before running off

"no, no, no" I said chasing after her and trying to grab her arm

"don't you touch me EVER" she hissed

"Please baby, I love you. It was a stupid mistake" I said as a tear ran down my face. I can't lose her, I just cant

"why brax? Why would you do something like that to me?" she whispered

"I saw you with him"

"with who?" she asked

"that boy, you had your legs around him and I just flipped" I stated

"are you taking the piss? HE'S MY FUCKING TWIN BROTHER" she screamed at me before turning to run

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE, WAIT. I LOVE YOU" I shouted chasing her

"NO! NO, YOU DON'T! YOU USED ME, JUST LIKE DAD SAID YOU WOULD! I let you sleep with me even though I wasn't ready, and then you jump into bed with the first slut you can find" she hissed

"Charlie, come on. Don't do this"

"I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE ME AGAIN!" she screamed before running off

I was alone, watching the women I love leave and there was nothing I could do about it. Watching her cry broke my heart.

**Charlie's POV:**

I justed to cry. I trusted him, I let him in, I let him sleep with me when deep down I knew I wasn't ready, I let myself fall in love with him but I the end he's just another river boy.

I ran away crying until I ran straight into josh (twin brother)

"hey, hey Charles whats up?" he asked as I cried into his chest

"I trusted him and he cheated on me"

"he what?" he asked getting angry

Josh was the one who I would ring every night and we'd talk about brax for hours but josh has always been seriously protective of me even though he did live in England with nan, he was a rugby player so he was quite muscly and tall, with tan skin, my eyes and fair hair

"come on, he said" as he led me to his tent

**Josh's POV:**

I can't believe she's broken again, she had just got back to her normal self, I waited until she was asleep before heading out to find this brax

I stormed to where her school were on the lake, I saw a few lads in the corner of my eye

"oi, any of you know where I can find Brax?" I asked as they pointed to a tall lad standing near the water, a rush of angry washed over me when I saw him laugh. My baby sister had cried herself to sleep and there he was fucking laughing

I walked over to him

"OI, SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER YOU DICK" I shouted before hitting his straight in the face

"mate, -" he said before I cut him off

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE, SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT!, IF YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GO I WILL KILL YOU" I screamed before hitting him once more, knocking him to the ground, before storming off up the beach

No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to find I wasn't In my own tent but I was in josh's I look around and saw him asleep on the floor across from me. I kicked him to wake him up

"oi, get up" I said, before he laughed

"hey, are you okay?" he asked seriously

"no" I said before breaking down crying

"come on, you havnt ate since last night" he said giving me his hand

I walking into the hall with some of the kids from josh's private school from England, they were all so nice and treat me so nicely

I walked in and saw jack and brax making their way over to us

"I warned you last night" josh said standing in front of brax before he could reach me

"listen, Charlie" he said looking at me

"I love you, ok. The thought of losing you kills me. So you can ignore me and tell me you hate me all you want but I'm not giving up on you" he said seriously before walking away

Before josh had a chance to stop me, I turned and ran after them

"BRAX!" I shouted to stop them, I ran towards him as jack walked away. Leaving us alone

"why? just tell me why?" I asked sadly

"I thought you were cheating on me, and Charlie that killed me"

"you know me, you know I wouldn't do that" I said

"I know, I was drunk-"

"don't blame it on the drink you knew what you were doing" I said harshly

"Charlie please" he said taking a step towards me, as I stepped back

I looked into his eye's, I could see he was hurting and it was killing me. My boy was hurting and I had the power over whether I could stop it or not

I stepped forward and kissing him gently on the lips, taking him by surprise

"goodbye brax" I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

I had just walked away from the man I love…..

**Please please review :P**

**NEXT TIME:**

Will Charlie forgive Brax?

The camping trips comes to an early end

School fire, Charlie is trapped. Can Brax save her before it's too late?


	20. Please Help Me!

**Hey, thank you so much for the reviews, I smile every time I get one: L**

**Also I wanted to say that I won't be able to update as often as I have an exam every day next week I'm going to be doing some hard core revision **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat :3 xxxx**

**Chapter 20 – Please Help Me! **

**Brax's POV: **

This was so wrong. Charlie and I hadn't spoken for almost 4 days and It was killing me. Thankful her brother was going back to England with his school so I would have him threatening to knock me out every time I went near Charlie

I missed her, I missed her so much, I missed having her in my arms, I missed the way she would fiddle with my hair, I miss those green eyes, I missed everything about her and I was going to get her back even if it killed me

It was now 3 o'clock and josh had left, I hadn't seen Charlie all day until I saw her sitting by the lake, with the head in her knee's. I knew she was upset and it broke my heart, I began to walk towards her quietly

"hey" I whispered

"hi" she said as she brushed the tears away from her eyes

"are you okay?" I asked

"why do you care" she hissed

"I care because I still love you" I said sitting next to her

"Josh is going back to England" she said

"oh" I said

"don't act like you care, you hated him" she said with a smile

"why is he going back?"

"he needs to finish his GCSE's and then he's going to come and live over here but I don't want him to go" she said

**Charlie's POV:**

It felt right being with brax, as if we were meant to be

"why does he live in England? If you don't mind me asking" he said

I took a deep breath before I could reply

"after grant, dad thought It would be better that way" I said as a tear ran down my cheer as I felt brax brush it away

"you know I never meant to hurt you" he said changing the subject and staring into my eye's

"I know but cheating is something I just cant forgive" I said sadly knowing deep down, I wanted nothing more than to be able to forgive the man I love but I just couldn't

"please, babe. We've been through so much you cant give up on us now"

I took a deep breath before looking into his eyes'

"how about we started over as friends?" he asked as watch the sunlight reflect off the lake

"I'd like that"

**Martha's POV:**

I was so angry, everyone was blaming me for this shit this brax but was far as I was concerned it was charlie's fault. She should never have had him in the first place, I've know him since primary school and she just comes along and takes him. Like seriously who does she think she is?

Leah and Bianca were refusing to talk to me and Charlie, well Charlie was just being a right bitch, turning everyone against me

I was walking beside the lake when I looked up and stopped Charlie and brax siting by the water laughing and talking. A wash of jealousy washed over me as brax took off his hoodie and handed it to Charlie

"well isn't this sweet" I hissed walking up behind them

"piss off" Charlie said standing up

"oh Charlie, that's not a nice way to talk to your friend" I laughed

"seriously Martha get lost" I heard brax say

"what? You think you can just use me and then dump me. Is that how it is?" I asked getting more angry

"you mean nothing to me" brax said stepping towards Charlie

"yeah, right. Just wait until he wants some action, he'll come running back to me" I said directly towards Charlie

"what part off piss off didn't you understand?" brax hissed

"come on, you don't mean that" I said pushing pash Charlie and putting my hands on brax's chest before he roughly pushed me back

"why? can you just piss off. I don't like you, I never have and I never will. I love Charlie and that will never change" he said seriously

"yeah, you love her so much that you almost had sex one of her best friends" I said

"why Martha? Why would you do that to me? I thought we were mates?" I heard Charlie whisper I scoffed before turning to face her

"some mate you are, you came in here outta no where and sucked him straight into your little life. I bet you wern't even raped you just used to get brax under your wing" I automatically regretted my words when I saw a tear run down her cheek as she ran off, sure enough brax followed her

**Brax's POV:**

"Charlie"

"Charlie" I shouted chasing after her

"please just leave me alone" she said as tears ran down her face

"babe please" I said

"NO! leave me alone!" she screamed in my face

I knew the best thing for her would be to leave her alone even though I didn't want it. I knew I had to

_The next morning:_

The teacher had loaded our bags onto the bus, I couldn't believe how this trip ended. It was meant to be perfect.

It was meant to be time alone for me and charlie

It was meant to be the perfection, not charlie and I hardly speaking to each other for most of the time

I got on the bus and Jack motioned for me to sit in the spare seat next to him, I began to walk up the bus when I spotted Charlie and Bianca sitting together laughing as if nothing had happened. Although my heart was breaking, I was glad that Charlie was happy

3 hours later we arrived back at school and since it was only 12 o'clock they school insisted that we go to our lessons for the rest of that day, even though none of us had had a proper nights sleep since we left for the trip

**Charlie's POV: **

I was sitting in maths class, next to brax as miss tate wouldn't let me move, brax and I hadn't spoken to each other. The silence was becoming undarable so I excused myself and went to the bathroom

I had been in the bathroom for a matter of minutes when I heard a bang and the fire alarms went wild. I could hear the window in the hall smashing, I heard screaming surrounding the bathroom. I peered out the door a tiny bit to realise I was surround by fire

I quickly noticed a window quite high up, so I turned the bin upside down and stood on. Desperately banging on the window, trying to get someones attention, anyone's attention

"HELP"

"PLEASE ANYONE HELP"

I screamed while banging on the window with all the might I had in me

**Brax's POV:**

I stood on the yard searching for charlie and heath. I quickly found heath and saw that he was ok. I then turned my attention to finding charlie but I couldn't see her

**Charlie's POV: **

The smoke was becoming unbearable, I could hardly breathe. I ran over to the sink and downed some water before wetting some paper towels and pushing the to the bottom of the door to prevent any more smoke coming in but despite my efforts the smoke continued to attack me before I throw everything out my school bag looking for my mobile, before I found it rang the one person who I knew would rescue me

**Brax's POV: **

I was searching desperately but I couldn't see charlie anywhere

"BRAX! Is Charlie will you?" asked a panicked Bianca who came running over to me

"no" I replied

"oh my god, she's still inside" she said looking towards jack

"B, we don't know that" he said putting his arm around her shoulders

Just as my phone began to ring,

"_brax_" I heard a coughing and crying charlie on the other side

"_charlie_?" I asked

"_please can you come and help me_?" she asked desperately

"_where are ya_?" I asked quickly

I could hear her chocking on the other side of the phone

"_charlie_?" I shouted down the phone, I could hear her panting

"_I'm in the toilets_" she cried

"_which toilets_?" I asked as I saw Bianca break down

"_I'm next to the library, there's been a h-h-huge explosion and t-the hall ways, i-i-its full of fire and smoke and I-I-I cant get out_" she cried

"_alright, just stay calm. I'm gonna come and get ya_" I said quickly

"_please hurry up_" she said as I heard her crying

"whats happened?" jack asked

"it's charlie, she's trapped in the toilets, I'm gonna have to go on the roof and break the window"

"oh my god" Bianca said

I began running towards the side of the burn school before I felt someone grab my arm

"are you stupid?" asked Martha

"what do you think your doing? Get off!" I snapped

"Brax please!"

"she's trapped Martha" I shouted before turning to run again

"look shes not your girlfriend anymore!"

"so? You think I'm just gonna let her burn" I screamed at her

I ran to the side of the burning building, past the tree's and grass that had been set on fire by the explosion; I grabbed a pole at through it up onto the roof before climbing up the drain pip. Once I was on the roof I shouted for her

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted

"I'M HERE, I'M IN THE TOILETS"

"THERE'S FIRE EVERYWHERE, AND I CANT OPEN THE WINDOW" she screamed

"IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT, BUT GET BACK FROM THE WINDOW" I shouted

"ARE YOU CLEAR?"

"YEAH, I'M CLEAR" she screamed, I smashed the window and climbed up

"its alright babe, give me your hand" I said calmly

She reached up and I grabbed her arms using all my strength to pull her up and out of the burning building, once her feet were on the gound she collapsed into my chest crying

"come on, we need to get outta here" I said to her as we climbed down from the first floor room top

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean what I said" she said in a panic as we walked back to the yard. My arms tightly around her

"hey, come here. Me either. I love you" I said kissing her temple as Biacna and Jack ran towards us

**Charlie's POV: **

I couldn't believe what he had just done, he risked his own life to save min. the man I love saved me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I would never get to tell him that I love him

"I love you too" I reached up and kissed his lips

Before I heard my name being shouted before I turned to see Bianca and Jack running towards us

"CHARLIE!" she shouted as I ran into her open arms

"are you okay?" she asked

"yeah, I am thank to you" I said looking back and brax and smiling as he wrapped his as around me. It was at that moment I realised I still had brax's hoodie on that he had given me the night before when we were by the lake

I needed brax, I needed him more than anything, he meant everything to me and there to way I was ever going to lose him again. I loved him.

**I havnt proof read this chapter so sorry for any mistakes, please let me know what you think :L**

**Please review :3**

**xxxxx**


	21. Finally

**Sorry, this chapter won't be very long, I just need a break from history and maths revision :/ **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat :3 xxxx**

**Chapter 21 – Finally**

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax and I had gone back to our old cheeky selves, although I knew I wasn't ready to sleep with him again, not after what had happened with Martha. After the fire brax wouldn't let me out of his sight, never where I went he wanted to know I was safe. Which had me fall in love with him all over again

But tonight Dad and Lucy were going away for the weekend

'_hey sexy, dad is going away for the weekend. Fancy keeping me company tonight? ;) xxxx'_

'_text me when to come over! xxxx'_

It had just gone 7 and Dad has just left so I pulled out my phone and texted Brax

'_hey, come over now!xxxxx'_

10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door, my heart skipped a beat when I saw Brax standing in front me

"hey" I smiled, he didn't reply. He simply pulled me into a long passionate kiss

"hey baby" he smiled as he pulled away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards to the sofa.

He sat down on the sofa and I pushed him down I put my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat getting fast. I giggled to myself, as she brought his head down and kissed me, he deepened the kiss, before long we were in a steamy make out session, I felt brax's hand run up my top before I pulled back and stood up

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready" I said as I put my head down

"Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry about" he said standing up and cupping my face in his hands

"you cant bring yourself to forgive me, can you?" he asked seriously

"I want to, believe me I do. But after everything that happened with Grant it's going to take time but I will forgive, I'm sure of it" I replyed

"I love you" he said looking into my eye's

I was about to reply when I heard a knock at the door, I kissed brax's cheek before skipping over to the door. My mouth fell when I saw josh standing there

"JOSH" I screamed as I heard Brax groan

I threw my arms around his neck and he spun me round

"so how's my baby sist-" he cut himself off when he saw brax standing behind me

"what the hell is he doing here" he hissed

"he's here because he's my boyfriend and I wanted him here"

"you cant be that stupid, he-" josh said before brax cut him off

"don't call her stupid" brax hissed as he slipped his hands around my waist

"please, just give him a chance" I whispered to josh

"look, she's my little sister. Break her heart again and I'll break your face. got it?" he said seriously

"I'd never hurt her, I love you" brax said kissing my cheek

"I guess we're on the same page then" josh said, as he walked into the house and dropped his bags

"what are you doing here? Don't you have exam?" I asked confussed why my brother was here and no in England

"yeah, but…" he said

"but what?" I asked

"I didn't do them" he said quitly

"dad is going to kill you" I said seriously, knowing full well dad would freak when he found out

"but this way I can stay here and do my HSC instead"

"let's hope dad see's it that way"

Over the net few hours brax and josh hardly said two words to each other. I went upstairs to my pjs on and when I returned I smile creeped upon my face at what I saw.

Brax and josh were sitting on the sofa playing on the xbox laughing and mucking around. I laughed slightly before sliding on the sofa next to brax and he instantly put his arms around my waist

Finally, my life was perfect.

**Don't really like this chapter, but I needed a break. History is starting to drive me crazy! **

**Please review **


	22. I'll Stand By You

**Hey Guys, I NEVER HAVE TO HAVE ANOTHER MATHS LESSON WOOOOO!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, please review **

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat :3 xxxx**

**Chapter 22 – I'll Stand By You**

**Charlie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning expecting brax to be there but I was greeted by the sound of shouting and laughing, I stumbled outta bed and grabbed my dressing gown and walked into the living room, still half asleep. To be greeted by Brax and josh, both in their boxers and with bed hair, with their heads buried in the xbox

"jeeeez, do you two ever stop?" I asked, making them turn around

"nah" josh said before turning back to the TV, I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast when I felt brax's arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to him as he kissed my neck

"hey" I mumbled

"morning beautiful" he said as he spun me around and kissed me deeply before lifting me onto the counter before we were interrupted by josh

"oi, Braxton put my little sister down" he said jokingly as I pulled away and giggled, burying my head in brax's chest as he kissed my head

"come on, I wonna beat you again" josh said walking back to the sofa, I jumped down off the bench

"ha! You wish mate" brax shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the sofa and tugging me onto his knee

For the next hour I spent laughing at the boys who were still being total idiots, until I got a text from Bianca

'_me + you + diner in half an hour = happy Bianca xxxx'_

'_I'll be there :L xxxx'_

'_yaaaay :') xxxx'_

I jumped off brax's knee, ran upstairs and got changed. I throught my hair in a bun, put some shorts and a loose tank top on with flip flops before running back down stairs, I was about to open the door when I heard brax cough, I turned to see him pointing to his cheek. I ran over and kissing his cheek before skipping out the house and towards the diner

**Josh's POV:**

I loved seeing Charlie this happy, she finally had her spark back and she never stopped smiling. I can't remember the that time I saw her this happy, but I knew that if brax hurt her again, I could actually kill him

"you better not hurt her again" I said seriously as I turned to brax

"believe me mate, I wont. I've lost her once and I'm not going through that again" he replied

"well just count yourself warned" I said

"I love her okay, I know that I did was stupid but that will never ever happen again"

"good" I replied before continuing with our game

**Charlie's POV: **

I walked into the diner and stopped Bianca sitting in the corner,

"hey" I beamed

"hey you" she smiled

"so, I've been thinking" she said

"oh, god" I replied

"hey" she said slapping my arm lightly

"well, since our exams start soon. I was thinking maybe we should have a party or something before we go into exam mode"

"YES!" I replied instantly

"well, we could have it next weekend on the 17th" she said

"wait"

"what?" she asked

"did you just say it's the 17th next weekend?" I asked nervously

"yeah" she replied confused

"I've missed my period again" I whispered across the table as I felt my stomach drop

"Charlie, you don't think your pre-…" I cut her off

"no, I can't be. The test said negative" I replied, I knew deep down in the back of my mind that there was a chance

"I think we need to get anther one. It could have been wrong" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the diner

_30 minutes later…._

"B, I cant be pregnant. My dad is going to kill me" I said as tears ran down my face

"charlz, we don't know yet" she said handing me the test

"oh god, what about brax? You saw how dad reacted the first time, he'll kill him for sure this time" I cried

How could I be so stupid? I was only 15, I had only had sex with brax once and here I was taking a pregnancy test. I was so scared. Scared of how my dad and josh would react. I took the test and walked out handing it to Bianca, unable to look at it myself

After 5 minutes of intense silence, Bianca got up and walked over picking up the test

"positive" she whispered

"no, no its wrong" I cried, walking over and throwing the pregnancy test in the bin before picking up another and walking into the bathroom

And again it came back positive

Shit

What the hell was I going to do?

How do I tell my dad that his little girl is pregnant?

How do I explain to the man I love that he will never be able to act like a proper teenager again?

Would brax even stand by me this time?

"Charlie" Bianca whispered grabbing my hand

"you need to tell brax, or at least go to the hospital to get check out" she said calmy

"no, no, this cant be happening. I cant be pregnant. I've only had sex with brax once. T-t-this cant be happening" I cried

"shhh, come on. Its going to be okay"

"look, I'll ring the doctors for you and make you an appointment" Bianca said as I collapsed on the floor crying

Just then I heard my phone ring, before I had a chance to sit up Bianca answering it for me

"Charlie, it's lucy. She saw us getting the test" she said handing me the phone. Great. Last thing I needed was lucy knowning, she would tell dad for sure

'_hello' _I said trying to hide the fact I was crying

'_charlie, are you okay?' _she asked in a worried tone

'_yeah, I'm fine. Why are you home nearly?'_

'_I got called into work but your dad is still away, he decided to stay with some friends from school. where are you? I'm coming to get you' _she said quickly. I knew if I didn't tell her she would turn up at Bianca's anyway

'_I'll meet you at the south end of the beach' _I said before cutting her off

"do you want me to come with you?" Bianca asked

"no, I'll be fine" I said wiping a tear away

"and B, thank you" I said pulling her into a hug

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I smiled

"good luck, and you ring me if you need anything" she said pulling back

"I will" I said before leaving

I sat on the south end of the beach with my head in my knee's crying

**Lucy's POV: **

I knew that it would kill ross inside to know that his little girl was pregnant, I saw Bianca in the shop buying a pregnancy test while Charlie stood outside crying. I was on parole so I couldn't stop. I knew the test was for Charlie, I could tell by the look on her face that she was scared. I saw her sitting on the beach with her head in her knee's, she was obviously crying. I walked over to her and put my arm around her as she cried into my chest

"I'm pregnant" she whispered

"I know honey, I know" I said trying to comfort her

"what am I going to do? Dad is going to freak?"

"listen, I know your scared but once you hold that baby in your arms for the first time. You will wonder what all these tears are for" I said trying to comfort her

I knew what it was like to be pregnant at a young age

"should I keep it?" she said

"you want me to be perfectly honest with you?" I asked, I knew I hadn't know her for that long but I did love her, I loved her like a mother should love a daughter, even though she wasn't mine

She nodded in response

"I was pregnant when I was 17" I said, he head sprung up

"what?"

"I know how you feel because I was in the same situation as you"

"what did you do?" she whispered

"when I was 27 weeks pregnant, i was at the point where I was really excited about being pregnant, I had a surprise boyfriend, parents who finally accepted that they were going to be grant parent and were excited until I was walking home one night when a car came speeding around the corner and knocked me out cold. The baby died there and then" I said quietly as a tear ran down my face

"they told me that I'd never be able to conserve naturally again because of how severe the miscarriage was, so if you honestly want to know what I think then I say embrace the fact that your pregnant" I said as she looked up at me

"I'm so sorry" she said putting her hand on top of mine

"it's fine but you really have to tell brax. But I can tell your dad when he gets back. If you want?" I asked

"if I keep it, will you support me?" she asked, I could tell she was scared

"of course I will baby" I said wiping her tears away

"then I guess I'm going to be a mum" she said with a slight smile

"come on" I said standing up and taking her hand as we walking to the car and drove home

I opened the door the find brax and who I could only assume was josh sitting at the table eating a take away

**Charlie's POV: **

I felt sick walking throw the front door, but after what lucy told me, I knew I was lucky, no everyone has the chance to have a baby

"hey babe" brax said cheerfully as he walked over to be

"hey have you been crying?" he asked cupping my face in his hands

"charlz" I heard josh say

I looked up and saw brax's worried eye before I looked at lucy for help

"hi, you must be josh. I'm lucy" she said smiling at josh

"hey" josh replied politely without taking his eyes off me

"why don't we go for a walk josh? Get to know each other" lucy said as josh walked towards the door, I simply looked up at her and smiled as she left

"brax…" I said before breaking down crying again

"hey, hey" he said sitting on the sofa and pulling me down with him

"I-I-I'm pregnant brax" I whispered, he didn't reply. I looked up to see the pure shock on his face

"B-b-but you took a test and it said negative, we have slept together since?" he asked in disbelief

"I know, it was wrong. I took two more today and they said positive but brax-" I took a deep breath before continuing

"I want to keep the baby" I said looking into his eye's

"babe, if that's what you want then I'll stand by you" he said kissing my temple

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :L **


	23. Aunty From Hell

**Chapter 23 – Aunty From Hell**

**Charlie's POV:**

"I want to keep the baby" I said looking into his eye's

"babe, if that's what you want then I'll stand by you" he said kissing my temple

"thank you" I whispered as I tear ran down my cheek

"hey, hey what are these for?" he asked wiping away a tear

"I-I-I-I'm scared, I'm scared of what dad will do, I'm scared of how people with react, everyone is going to treat me differently" I cried as the tears continued to run down my face and I was scared, I felt like I had let my dad down, I felt like my mother would be ashamed of me

"listen to me ok? No one will treat you any differently, and you have nothing to be scared of okay? There is a mini us in there" he said smiling and placing his hand on my stomach "and I promise you that is the best thing ever. And I will stand by you every step of the way, no matter what your dad or brother say. I love you and I love our baby" he said kissing my temple

"yeah, our baby" I replied smiling and placing my hand on top of his

**Brax's POV:**

I could tell Charlie was scared as so was I, I thought we'd moved past this but the thought of having a baby with Charlie wouldn't be that bad. I basically praised Casey so I knew what I was doing but I was still terrified at the thought of having a new born

_The next morning…._

I decided to stay over at charlie's as ross wasn't due back until next week, and lucy had the night shift while josh stayed at a mates house

I woke up to the sound of Charlie throwing up, I immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I ran through the door to see Charlie with her head down the toilet, I ran over and pulled her hair back while rubbing her back

"hey bud you okay?" I asked scared at how much she say throwing up

"yup" she said standing up and washing her mouth out before coming back over to me

"this is gonna be a long 9 months" she said burying her head in my chest

"it'll be worth it in the bed" I said putting my hand on her stomach

"come on, let's go back to bed. I'm tired" she said taking my hand and pulling me towards

**Charlie's POV:**

I climbed back into my bed an snuggled up to brax. I glanced at a picture of my mum on the bedside table and smiled. Mum had always told me that no matter where life went I had to make sure I was happy, mum and dad had me when they were only a year older than me and they still made something of themselves. I was still going to join the police force, even if I had a baby by my side

"Bianca rang the hospital and made me an appointment for tomorrow, will you-" I said before brax cut me off

"I'll be there" he asked with a smile

I looked up at brax and smiled before kissing his cheek. This time last week I was seriously considering killing my self and now I couldn't imagine life getting any better. Dad was happy, Josh was back in my life, I had Brax and I was having a baby with the Boy who I was in love with

I was knocked out my daydream by a knock at the door. How the hell would be coming over this early?

I groaned before starting to get up only for brax to pull me back

"I'll get it, you need to sleep" he said kissing my shoulder and heading down stairs

**Brax's POV: **

I wanted Charlie to stay in bed and sleep, she looked so tired

I opened the door and was greeted by a women who had the same hair as Charlie, she was quite chubby and had black frizzy hair

"hello" i said looking her up and down

"who are you and why are you in my brother in law's house?" she hissed

"I'm Brax, Charlie's boyfriend" I replied bluntly

"ha! She always was a little slut"

"don't say that about her" I hissed standing in front of the door so she couldn't get past me

**Charlie's POV:**

I could hear brax talking to someone down stairs in an angry tone, I got out of bed and pued brax's hoodie over my head

"don't you dare say that about her" I heard brax say as I approached the door, I couldn't see who brax was talking to as he was standing in front of the door

"brax" I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder as he moved out of the way of the door so I could see who was there. My stomach dropped

"Amanda, what the hell do you want?" I asked angrily

"now, now charlotte. Is that any way to speak to your favourite aunty?" she said with a smirk

"get out" I ask trying to push the door shut before she pushed the door open, the door hitting me in the process

"charllie, babe are you okay?" brax asked worried

"yeah, I'm fine" I said kissing his cheek

"Charlie, are you sure? The baby-" brax started, I loved how caring he was until he was interrupted by her

"baby?" she asked laughing

"Oh, this is brilliant. You know what they say, like mother like daughter" she said

"don't you even dare talk about my mother" I hissed

"what? Did he rape you too?" she asked with a smirk before brax stepped in

"that's it. Get out" brax said pushing

"I WILL see you later Charlie" she said leaving

**Brax's POV**:

What the hell was that about? I had never met this women and yet here she was being a bitch

"Charlie who was that?" I aske turning to face

"she's my mums sister" she said looking up at me

"so why is she being like that?"

"she was always jealous of mum, Amanda went out with dad for like a week in high school but in the end he choose my mum" she said looking up and me before continuing

"she never had any children, she was convinced that my grandparents liked my mum more than her, she would go out of her way to make our lives hell. She tried to convince my mum that I was lying about everything that happened with grant…." At that moment she started crying

"…she can't be here. Dad will freak. She will hurt me, she will hurt our baby" she cried

There was no chance I was letting anyone hurt my girl or our baby, this women wasn't going to screw Charlie life up, she was finally happy and that's all that mattered to me

"no one will hurt you, ok. I love you and our baby and I will protect you alright. She will not get near you, ok. No one" I said trying to calm her

**Please please review **


	24. Before It's Too Late

**Chapter 24 – Before It's Too Late**

**Charlie's POV:**

Dad was due home tomorrow and I was so nervous, I knew dad would be so angry if he knew I was pregnant, he'd freak out again just like he did the last time but I was determined to make this work, not only for my sake but for my baby too.

Having Amanda in town actually scared me, she always hated me and Josh purely because she always claimed to be in love with dad, even after mum died she still tried to get with him. I knew Amanda would do whatever she could to destroy my life

I woke up the next morning and ran straight to the bathroom, I had just finished throwing up before I started to wash my face when I heard a voice behind me

"Charlie?, Are you okay?" Josh asked sounding worried

"Yeah, I will be"

"What do you mean you will be?" he asked confused

"In about 9 months" I whispered

"Oh my god, Charlie what have you done?"

"Please don't be mad" I pleaded as a tear ran down my cheek before Josh pulled me into a tight hug

"I'm not angry, you're my baby sister and I'll support you" he whispered

"does dad know?" he asked as he realised me from his embrace

"No, Brax and I are going to tell him whe he gets home. Will you be there when I tell him?"

"Of course I will"

"Come on, get dressed and we'll head down to the beach. We'll have a Buckton Bonding day" he said as he took my hand and lead me down of the bathroom, we parted into our rooms so we could get ready to go to the beach

I love how close Josh and I were, I just hoped my children would be able to have relationships like me and Josh or Brax and his brothers

10 minutes later Josh and I were both lying on the sand remembering all the good times we used to have when mum and dad would take us over to Scotland to see Dad's family

"Remember the time you fell off the wall in Granddad's back garden and bust your lip open" he laughed

"Hey, if I remember correctly you did the same thing a week later and bust your lip open in the same place" I said laughing as I hit his arm. I smiled to myself as I remember the day Josh fell off

**Amanda's POV: **

I was talking along the beach watching the waves holding my shoe's when I spotted Charlie and Josh lying on the sand laughing, I couldn't believe how much Josh was beginning to look like his father

"Hey Josh" I smiled, I saw them both turn there heads towards me, giving me the death stare

"Come on Charles, lets get outta here" Josh said standing up, pulling Charlie up with him

"And you" he said pointing at me and he stood close to my face "You stay the hell away from me and my family, are we clear?" he warned me

"Crystal" I smirked as they walked off

That's it I thought, I tried and they don't want to give me another chance and without them on side there was no way I would be able to get close to Ross, I pulled out my mobile and ran the one person who I knew would be able to get rid of them brats

"_Hey, it's me. Listen I need your help" _ I said down the phone

"_Oh yeah, and what might that be?"_

"_I need you to get rid of some people for me"_

"_no bother"_

"_Thanks babe, I'll make it worth your while" I said smiling to myself_

"_So who is you want me to get rid of?" _

"_Charlie and Josh Buckton"_

**Brax's POV:**__

I was standing outside the surf club with a couple of the boys when I spotted Charlie and Josh walking towards us, I immediately walked over to Charlie and pulled her into my arms as Josh walked over to the boys, Josh had gotten to know the boys canny well since he arrived in the bay, as he had to mates here I took it upon myself to introduce him to the boys

Once Charlie was in my arms I hugged her tightly taking in her cent before pulling back and putting my hand on her stomach

"How's the bud this morning?" I asked staring into her eyes

"the bud like's making mummy sick" she whispered in my chest

"I can't wait to meet her"

"Her?" she asked as she raised her eye brows

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a girl"

"Oh, you do. Do you?" she asked slipped her arms around my neck

"Yup and she's going to be a daddies little, who will look just like her beautiful mum" I said kissing her temple

"And if it's a boy?" she asked

"Well, in that case. He'll be a stud, just like his old man. He will be my little man and I will teach him how to surf and play footie" I smiled as I looked at her with a huge grin on her face

"And what are you smiling at?" I laughed

"You, us, everything. For once in my life, everything is absolutely perfect" she said as she kissed my lips lightly

**Charlie's POV: **

I smiled as I looked into Brax's eye's, I could see how happy he was about our baby. I was snapped out of my daze when my phone vibrated

'_Hey Charlie, it's Lucy. Meet me at the south end of the beach with Josh. ASAP'_

I smiled at the text, I really liked Lucy and I could see how happy she made dad, I pecked Brax's lips before walking over to Josh

"Hey, Lucy wants us to meet her at the south end of the beach" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Come on then, See ya boys" He shouted towards to the boys as we walked towards to end of the beach, as I walked past Brax he grabbed me hand and kissed it, he held onto it until we could no longer reach each other

I slipped off my sandals off and held them in my hands as Josh and I walked down the beach, we reached the end of the beach but Lucy was no where to be seen

"Where is she?" Josh asked looking around

"I don't know, she'll be on her way" I assured him, sitting on the sand as Josh sat next to me

**Amanda's POV: **

I smiled to myself when I saw Josh and Charlie sitting on a secluded part of the beach, I had stolen Lucy's mobile while she waited for her coffee in the diner, she is apparently Ross's 'girlfriend' but to be perfectly honest I knew that was going to change, I always got my own way. Always.

I smiled when I felt someone's arms rap around my waist, I knew who they were instantly when I saw the name 'Pirovic' tattooed on the hand in between his thumb and pointing finger

"So how are these kids you want me to get rid of?" he asked

"Them" I said pointing towards Charlie and Josh

"And it will be extra fun because she's carry Darryl Braxton's baby" I said with a smirk, knowing full well the the Braxton's and Pirovic's hated each other, I decided to find out a bit about 'Brax' once I found out he had got Charlie pregnant, I found out straight away that he was the leader of the river boys, I remembered Mark (Jake and Hammer's Dad) says that he hated them.

"Come on, let's get this started" he said kissing my cheek

"So how are you gonna do?" I asked

"Well, you see. That's a secret"

"Come on, tell me" I said running my hand up his chest

"Fine" he said kissing my neck before he told me his plan, I smiled as he describe what he was going to do, this was finally my change to get back what was mine. Ross.

**Charlie's POV: **

Josh and I had been sitting here for a while know, still waiting for Lucy to show up

"maybe she forgot" Josh said

"Yeah, maybe. Come on. She'll probably be at home" I said standing up before I felt someone tap my shoulder, I spun around to see a tall man, middle ages, coved in head to toe in tattoo's with a bold head

"Can I help you?" I asked confused at who this man was

"Come with me" he hissed as I saw out 7 more men surround Josh and I, I felt my heart beat fast as my stomach turned

"What the hell do you want?" Josh hissed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him

"Just come with us and no one get's hurt" he said, as he pulled out a gun from his pockets,

"Okay, okay. We're coming" I said tightening my grip on Josh's as the men led us towards a van

"Get in" he said simply

Josh and I looked as each other, I noticed the men were looking at each other rather than us so I took the opportunity to pulled my phone out of my pocket, putting it on silent and put it in my bra, knowing they would think I didn't have it. Josh and I slowly got into the back of the van, while still holding tightly onto each other's hand, as felt fear wash over me as the van started to drive off

**Ross's POV: **

I was waiting at home for someone to come home, neither Charlie and Josh had been home. I tried ringing Lucy but her phone was turning off, I was lying on the sofa watching the footie when I heard a knock at the door, I got up and answered it

"Ross, your back" said Brax as he held out his hand for me to shake

"You havn't see my children today by any chance" I asked hoping he hand

"Not since this morning, they said they were going to meet Lucy at the beach a couple of hours ago, I just came to see if Charlie was here because neither of them are answering there phones" he said

"Neither of them? Are you sure?" I asked concerned, Charlie was always the type of teenage who always had her phone attached to her hand

"Yeah, I've tried ringing them both a couple of time's and they aren't at the beach"

"Come in" I said "I'll trying ringing Lucy again and see if she has seen them", once again there was no reply so I decided to try the station

"_hello, Constable Brown speaking" _

"_Hey, Lucy. It's me"_

"_Ross? You're back"_

"_Yeah, I came home expecting to see my beautiful girlfriend but I was greeted by empty house" _

"_Are Charlie and Josh not there?" _She asked

"_Nah, Brax said that you texted Charlie telling her to meet her at the beach" _

"_No, my phone was stolen this morning"_ she said as my stomach dropped,

"_I'll call you back, love you" _I said putting the phone down

"Lucy didn't text them" I told Brax

"What the hell is going on?" He asked confused, just at that moment my mobile rang and Josh's name flashed on the screen

**Josh's POV:**

Charlie and I were in that bloody van for what seemed like forever, Charlie crying the whole way

"Charlie, calm down. We're gonna be okay and you need to stay calm for the baby" I asked in an attempt to sooth her

"I-I-I-I'm so scared" she whispered as I pulled her into my chest

I wanted to protect her, after everything that happened with Grant then there was Mum dying but I knew that she was happy in summer bay, with Brax. She had that sparkle Back in her eye's

The van stopped and the door flung open

"Get out" he said coldly, I still had no idea who this man was.

"Give me your phone's" he hissed, I knew I didn't want to make him angry so I reach in my pocket pulling out my phone and handing it to him

"Where's your?" he asked getting agery as he looked at Charlie

"I don't have it" she whispered

"WHAT?"

"I left it in my bag on the beach" she said

"You better not be fucking with me" I hissed as he pulled me out of the van as anther hand pulled Charlie

Before I knew it Charlie and I were know sitting in a room with our hands tied behind our backs, I could still hear Charlie crying

"Let's give daddy a call shall we" he smirk

"Let's do that" came I voice from behind, a voice that I knew all too well.

"Amanda?" I whispered in disbelief

"Oh, so know you're gonna talk to me?" she hissed

I looked over to my left to see Charlie's face covered in shock as we looked at our own flesh and blood with her arms around the man who held a gun to our heads

**Ross's POV: **

"_Josh son, where are you?" _I asked

"_Arh, hello there sergeant" _ the man on the other side of the phone hissed

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm your worst nightmare"_

"_What do you want?" _

"_Money, Being $100,000 to the warehouse in the national park. Oh and bring the cops and your children and grandchild die" _Grandchild? Oh my god, Charlie's pregnant, just at that moment I heard a scream from the background

"_DADDY" _ I heard my daughter cry, just at that moment my heart broke

The line went dead

"Ross, Ross, whats going on?" Brax asked, his voice full with worry

"They've got them, Charlie and Josh, they've been kidnapped"

"W-What?" he asked as a tear ran down his cheek

"Ross, we need to find them. Please" he pleaded

"I Know, I need to go to the bank and get some money. Will you get some of your boys to come, I want Charlie and Josh to get out of there safe. Along with my grandchild-" I ask just as 'grandchild' Brax's head shot up

"I'm sorry Ross, she wanted to tell you when you got back"

"We'll talk about this later, now isn't the time" I said rushing out the door

I needed to save me children.

**Brax's POV: **

The thought of losing the women I love, my child and my best friend was killing me, but I knew I had to be strong, and round the boys up so I could save her. I was breaking inside

**Charlie's POV: **

I could feel the tears racing down my cheeks, I was so tired, I wanted to go home and hold my dad, hold brax and hug Josh. I needed to be close to them again. I couldn't even bring my self to look at Amanda. I was broken emotionally and physically.

**Josh's POV: **

I needed to get Charlie outta here, I was her big brother it was my job to protect her. And to protect my niece or nephew. I knew dad would do everything in his power to find us, I just hoped that he would hurry up.

**My last chapter wasn't my best because I've really lost all motivation for this story but I hope this one is okay! Sorry for any mistakes, it's almost 1am but I really wanted to update**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thankyouuu,**

**Cat :L**

**xoxoxox**


	25. More Blood Than Sand

**Chapter 25 – More Blood Than Sand**

**Charlie's POV:**

It felt like we had been here for days when in reality it had only been a few hours, I could feel bloody running down my hands from where my wrists were tied. My bones were aching, my head was banging and my legs were weak. The thought of never seeing Brax smile again or hear my Dad's laugh terrified me. I wanted to protect my baby, I needed to protect my baby.

I looked over to my right, my heart broke at the sight. Josh was slumped up against the wall, his face drained of life, a single tear ran down my swollen cheek, when I remember what had happened only a few minutes ago, I felt disgusted in myself just thinking about it

***FLASHBACK***

"Charlez, we're gonna be ok. I need you to stay strong for me ok baby girl?" Josh said trying to sooth

"I-I-I don't t-t-think I c-can" I chocked as tear ran down my face

"Listen to me ok? Just think about your baby ok, think about brax eh? Remember what mum used to tell us. 'When pain brings you down, don't be silly, don't close your eyes and cry, you just might be in the best position to see the sun shine', just remember that-" Josh was cut off my the door swinging open

I saw a shadow and then I saw him. The man who had turned my life upside down in a matter of minutes. Just then the man stepped towards me, I felt my whole body tense

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Josh yell just as the man

Before I knew it the man ran over to Josh and slammed him up again the wall by his shirt collar

"Playing protective big brother are we?" he asked with a smirk

"When it come's it her, yes" Josh replied, I knew was going to happen as the man threw Josh to the ground and punched him in the jaw. I closed my eye's praying he would stop, I kept my eyes tightly shut as I heard Josh cry out in pain as the man continued to hit him

"please stop" I whispered

"AMANDA!" I heard the man yell

"What?" she asked as she appeared in the door way with a bottle of vodka

"Get your outta here" he hissed pointing towards me. No, I couldn't leave Josh

"No!" I said as she walked towards me

"Do it charlez" I heard Josh whisper, I could hear the fear in his voice. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him

"I love you" I whispered to Josh before ushered out of the room

With my arms still tied around my back, there wasn't much I could do to protect

"Sit down" Amanda hissed as we entered a new room

"Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?" I asked as tears began falling from my eye's once again

"Well, Charlotte dear, you and that brother of yours are the only thing standing in the way of your father and I being together, so once I get you two out of the equation everything will be how I want it. And your father will not rescue you because there is no way he will be able to get enough money" she said with a smirk

"You can't be serious?" I said laughing slightly at how pathetic she was

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" she screamed before punching my cheek, sending me crashing to the floor

"Please, please just let us go. We won't go home. Dad will think we're dead please!" I pleaded

"how dumb do you think I am?" she hissed before leaving the room, locking it a she went

It had become a constant thing every hour for Amanda to beat me, but for some reason she always kicked my legs, arms, back, and punched my face but never my stomach. Thankfully

I was starting to become tired when Josh and the man came into the room I was, he throw Josh to the floor, then a few more men came in with Amanda following

"Well Buckton, rumour has it that you're carrying a Braxton's baby" one of the men said as he walked towards me. Putting his hand on my cheek

"Don't you dare touch her" Josh cried, his face reddened with anger

"Come on Princess" he said turning his attention back to me. I had no idea what was happening but I could hear the other men around me laughing

"You lot go and keep watch" he said to the other men as they all hurried out of the dark room. Only then did i realise the tattoo on his hand 'Pirovic', I knew there was a fund between the river boys and them but I had no idea why

"Braxton always did care about his family the most" he whispered in my ear as his hand ran down my chest, I could feel my whole body tense

"No, please" I pleaded

"not yet, let her suffer some more" I heard Amanda say from the door way

"Fine, the more pain you're in the better it will be" he said with a smirk before leaving josh and I alone in the room

***End Of Flashback***

"Josh" I whispered as I looked over at his lifeless body, his chest barely moving. Only then did I realise that his hands were untied

**Brax's POV: **

Charlie has been missing for hours now and I was getting more and more worried. Lucy and Ross found out that the phone belong to Mark Pirovic. I felt my stomach drop straight away. I knew what this was capable of I knew he was dangerous. I needed to get Charlie home, back in my arms. Where she belonged.

**Ross's POV: **

I spent all night at the station until we finally discover who the person on the phone was, finally we came to a name. Mark Pirovic. I had no idea who he was but according to my boss we was a nasty piece of work. I hadn't stopped crying all night, lucy was trying her best to calm me but nothing worked until I had my babies back in my arms. Suddenly something I dawned on me

"TRACK THEIR MOBILES" I shouted, knowing full well that at least Charlie would have her mobile on her, she never let the damn thing go. I was almost kicking myself at the fact that I hadn't thought of it earlier

"WE'VE GOT A LOCATION" I heard someone yell from my office as I belted into my office

**Josh's POV: **

My whole body was sore but I'd still rather it was me than Charlie. I could near Charlie calling my name as she attempted to shuffle towards me, I didn't have my hands tied anymore so I used all the energy I had left even though it wasn't a lot and shifted across the floor towards Charlie and began to up tie her hands

"Josh" she cried the minute her hands were free and through her arms around me neck kissing my cheek

"Ow" I wined as pain shot through my back as her hands touched my neck

"We need to get outta here" she said, her voice full of worry. Just at that moment Charlie pulled her phone out of her bra

**Charlie's POV: **

I couldn't believe it. This was finally our chance to get out, I pulled out my phone, a tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the screen

'52 missed calls from Brax'

'74 missed calls from Dad'

'35 missed calls from Lucy'

'46 missed calls from Bianca'

I couldn't bear to think what they must have been going through. I began to type the number in my phone

**Brax's POV: **

The minute I heard there was a location I jumped from my seat and followed Ross into his office

"Where? Where are they?" I heard Ross ask franticly

"They've been traced to a warehouse near the national park-" the office didn't even get to finish before Ross grabbed his keys and ran out the door, Lucy and I hot on his heels

I was getting one step closer to getting the two things that meant the world to me. Charlie and our baby.

**Charlie's POV: **

The phone had only rang twice when dad picked up the phone

'_Charlie? Baby?' _

'_Daddy, you need to help us. Josh, they've beaten him and-'_ the thought of them hurting him crushed me as I began to cry

'Baby girl calm down, ok. We know where you are and we are on our way' just as dad said that a wash of relief came over me until I heard footsteps approaching the door

'Daddy, there coming please hurry' I cried before hanging up and hiding my phone again

Just at that moment the door flung open and in came Amanda, smirking when she saw the state that Josh was in

"Dad will never love you" I said coldly

"Oh yeah? Is that why he was with me before your mother?"

"Exactly before, Mum is twice the women you'll ever be"

"Don't you mean was" she said laughing at me

"You won't get away with this" Josh whispered

"Oh yeah, say's who?"

"Say's me" came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Brax rushing towards me holding me tight as I began to cry once again

"Get them outta here" I heard Dad say as Brax put once hand under my legs and the other around my back as he carried me out, hoping and praying Amanda or the other men wouldn't stop us, I watched out the corner of my eye as dad picked up Josh's lifeless body into his arms and carried him out, within minutes of being in brax's arms. My mind began to spin and then everything went black.

PLEASE REVIEW :L


	26. Speechless

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I'm super super bussy. It's my 16****th**** birthday on Thursday so I'm getting ready for my party:L**

**Chapter 26 – Speechless**

**Brax's POV: **

"Yeah, say's who?" I recognised the voice straight away. Amanda.

Just at that moment Ross pushed passed me into the room

"Says me" I heard Ross hiss. My heart broke at the sight in front of me. My beautiful, strong, brave girlfriend sat on the door, her face covered in bruises. Her arms and legs covered in blood. I ran towards her hoping, praying we weren't too late. I genially pulled her head onto my lap. Her beautiful green eyes had lost their spark.

"Get them outta here" I heard Ross says weakly as I looked up to her him clinging to Josh's body. I put one arms under Charlie's legs and the other under the back as we walked out of the cabin towards the car. Lucy had called for the police and an ambulance. I looked down at Charlie just in time to see her closing her eye's

"Babe, Come on. Wake up" I asked desperately while tapping her cheek, just then two paramedic rushed over

"Whats her name?" one asked as he took Charlie out of my arms and placed her on a stretcher

"Charlie, her name's Charlie. Please help her" I cried as Ross pulled me back

"They'll be okay, there taking her and Josh to the hospital. I'm going to go with them. But Lucy can give you a lift?" Ross asked trying to sooth me

"Okay" I smiled slightly before walking towards Lucy who was standing by the numerous police cars that had the sick bastards in that did this to my beautiful girl

**At the hospital….**

We had been here for almost 2 hours and no one was telling us anything. Neither about Josh or Charlie and our baby

I had been pacing up and down the corridor for what felt like a lifetime while Ross and Lucy sat in silence holding hands. Just at the thought of losing Charlie or our baby, or even Josh at that matter terrified me.

My Beautiful girl, the one girl who I loved who I would only ever love. She was perfect, beautiful and brave. She was great with Casey and Heath – that's how I knew she would be an amazing Mum, she was giving me the most precious thing ever. A baby. Our baby. My Innocent Baby. Although we were both so scared of having a baby, I knew we would make amazing parents. I knew we would be ok, I just needed Charlie to be ok. And then there was Josh who had become like a best mate to be, even like a brother. I respected him so much for how protective he was of his little sister, I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. I was snapped out of my thought by a voice at the end of the corridor, I looked up wiping my eyes

"BWAX" I looked up to see Casey running towards me with his arms expended out. I pulled him into my arms holding him close to my chest

"Bwax sad" he said looking up at me

"No, Buddy. Brax is fine" I said knowing deep down I was breaking. I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Mum standing there

"Come here" she said pulling me into her arms. I knew Mum had a drinking problem but when it came down to it, she was always there for us. Always.

"I-I-I'm so scared" I cried honestly as I cried into her shoulder

"Listen to me okay? You need to be strong, not only for yourself but for Charlie too" she said taking Casey from arms and handing him to Lucy

"She's pregnant mum. She's having my baby" I said as more tear fell from my face, just as mum wiped them away

"My baby boys all grown up, but I need you to be strong ok? Having a baby this young is hard, hell I'm not gonna lie it's the hardest thing you'll ever have to do but I promise you. I will be there for you… and Charlie" She said, I had never seen mum like this. So caring, so loving

"As will I" I spun around to see Ross standing behind me

"I know my daughter loves you and if you make her happy and promise to look after my grandchild as well as my baby girl then I give you my blessing" Ross said with a slight smile

"ANYONE HERE FOR CHARLOTTE OR JOSHUA BUCKTON?" we heard a Doctor yell, I I watched as Lucy gave Casey to one of the nurses as all of us ran towards her

"we are. Are they ok?" Ross said franticly

"Joshua will be fine. He will need to stay here for a couple of days as he had a couple of broken ribs along with broken bones, other than that he should be fine however there was some complications with Charlotte-"

"What? What kind of complications?" I asked worried as a million thought ran through my mind

"Please take a seat" she said ushering us all into a room

"Charlotte experienced a head injury which caused some swelling on the brain, due to the fact that Charlotte was unconscious we were unable to detect this, therefore during surgery her brain wasn't getting the amount of oxygen it needed to function properly. We are unsure how much damage with has caused as it is impossible to tell. I'm sorry to tell you this but there is only a 18% chance that Charlie will wake up" she said, with that she simply got up and left.

Leaving every single person in that room broken.

I was losing her.

I was losing the women I love.

I was losing my innocent baby.

She had to wake up.

She needed to wake up.

**Sorry, this is quite short but please please review. I need to know where you think this story should go. Thank you :D xxx**


	27. Goodbye Forever?

**Chapter 27 – Goodbye Forever**

**Brax's POV: **

"Can we see her?" I asked the nurse nervously before she left as Ross broke down in Lucys arms

"Yes but one at a time please" She said shutting the door

I looked towards Lucy who mouthed the word 'Go' to me, I smiled lightly. Kissing my mum on the cheek and leaving the room

I walked slowly through the corridor, the walls were crystal white, the hallway was silent. I took a deep breath before opening the door to Charlie's room slightly, It was cold and quiet, Charlie's body was lying still on the bed the only noise was the sound of the ventilator rhythmic popping as it pumped life into Bella and the heart monitors beeping telling us that for now she was alive

I walked towards her bed slowly and sat on the chair next to her bed, took her hand in mine, resting my other on her stomach as a tear ran down my cheek

"Come baby, wake up. You can do it" I whispered as tears cascaded down my face

**Ross's POV: **

It had been two hours. Two hours since I was told my baby girl may not wake up. Two hours since I had to tell Josh that his baby sister might die. Brax had spent two hours sitting by Charlie's bedside in silence, simply holding her hands

"Will she wake up?" I asked Sid as he walked past up. He turned around and took a deep breath before answering me

"Well as you know, Charlie may not wake up and I would advise you to prepair for the worst, as every hours passes the chances of Charlie waking up decrease. You may want to consider turning off the machine-" he said with deep regret in his voice before Josh interrupted him

"No" I said as we all turned to look at him before he contained

"No decisions need to be made because she will wake up, I know she will "

"I understand that this is hard for you but you have to let her go if she doesn't make up – I'm sorry" he said turning on his heels and walking away

I saw Josh crying as Lucy wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. I walked towards them and wrapped my arms around both of them. Praying my baby would be okay

**Brax's POV: **

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know if she could hear me

I didn't know what I would do If I didn't have her

I needed her

I was resting my head against her arms when alarms starting deeping madly, then suddenly a rush of doctors ran into her room

"Whats going on?" I asked as worry ran through my body but no one answered me

"WE'RE GOING TO SURGERY! INFORM THE SURGEN THAT WE'RE ON OUR WAY UP" one of the doctors yelled as Charlie's body was weeled down the corridoe

"Brax! BRAX! What's going on?" Josh screamed at me

"I don't know, t-t-the machine's went wild and they said there taking her to surgery"

"But that could be a good thing right?" Lucy asked clinging to Ross's hand

"I don't know, maybe" Ross whispered

_Three hours later…._

"Sid!" I exclaimed as everyone in the room jumped to their feet

"Is she ok?" Josh asked

"Please, sit down" He said calmly

"Sid, Whats wrong?"

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, Charlie was pregnant-" he stated

"Was?" I asked as my voice broke

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could have done. The baby had already died by the time we got Charlie to theatre, however when we were in the theatre Charlie's heart stopped due to her Brain not receiving enough oxygen. I'm sorry but it would be a miracle if she woke up"

I don't know how long I sat there for, crying. I can't let her go, the thought of having no Charlie in my life is ripping my heart in two, and the baby…words don't explain how empty I feel right now

Lucy, Josh and Ross all broke down in the each other's arm, I jumped to my feet and ran out of the hospital. The only they I knew was to run away from my problems, I kept running until I got home, my face covered in tears. I grabbed a 6 pack and picture of Charlie and I

I down the deer one after the other while stroking Charlie's face on the picture

"Brax" I heard a whisper from behind me, Bianca

"Why aren't you with Charlie?" she ask as she sat next to me

"Brax?"

"Talk to me?"

"I-I-I Can't do-o t-t-this. I can't l-l-oose her. I love her" I cried as I struggled to catch my breathe

"Listen to me ok, you're strong than this. Charlie needs you. she'll be okay" she said trying to calm me

"No, the doctor said she wont take up and my baby, our beautiful baby's gone"

"What?" She said as her face became pale

"You should go to the hospital" I whispered

"Don't give up on her" She said standing up and leaving

I didn't want to give her up, I love her, the thought of leaving her made me want to disappear. I wanted everything to disappear

'_Mate, where are you? Charlie would want you there. Josh.'_

I couldn't do it, I couldn't stand by and let them kill the women I love. I will not let them. I ran to the hospital and straight into Charlie's room, thankfully no one was there

"Come on Charlie, babe. I love you – can't live without you. you can do it, just open your eyes. Remember what we said eh? Forever and always. I won't let them take them from me. Your my world you know that? And I love you, I always have, always will. Remember the frist time we met? And your Dad hated me. But you wanted to be with me anyway, doesn't that prove to you that we're meant for each other. Please baby open your eyes" I cried as tears ran down my face

"Brax, it's time" Ross said standing at the door

"No, no, you cant take her from me" I cried

"Mate, I know this is hard but it's what Charlie would have wanted"

"B-B-But I love her"

"I love her too, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I had to make the decision to turn my baby girl off, my beautiful baby girl. I'll just me and you, if you want to be here?" he asked

"What about Josh?"

"He couldn't face it"

"Are you ready?" Sid asked walking in

"No but this is what she would want" Ross said kissing Charlies cheek and whispering "I Love You baby girl"

"I'll see you again one day, I promise" I cried as a tear ran off my cheek and hit her forehead

Sid flicked the machine off as we stood back and watched as they carefully removed the tube from Charlie's throat. Tears flooded my eye;s, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the room as her heart stopped beating., I turned and saw Bianca standing there, I waved her over as she broke down in my arms. Finally facing the fact that Charlie had died….


	28. We'll Never Be Apart

**I couldn't leave you with that. Haha, I' not that mean :L**

**Chapter 28 – We'll Never Be Apart**

**Brax's POV: **

_Sid flicked the machine off as we stood back and watched as they carefully removed the tube from Charlie's throat. Tears flooded my eye;s, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the room as her heart stopped beating., I turned and saw Bianca standing there, I waved her over as she broke down in my arms. Finally facing the fact that Charlie had died…._

When all of a sudden the room was filled with a loud beeping. Those 20 seconds were the longest 20 seconds of my life, they felt like a lifetime

A strong, steady heart beat

"Oh my god, I don't believe it. She's fighting" Sid said, his voice filled with hope

"Charlie?" Ross and I questioned at the same time as Bianca stopped crying

"She's fights, Ross. She's fighting" I exclaimed happily

A glimpse of sunlight poured through the curtains and shined down onto Charlie's face, a smile crossed Ross's face as we smiled at each other

"Ok, Charlie can breathe on her own but she's not out of the woods yet but she's fighting" Sid said as Josh and Lucy came into the room

"Whats going on?" Josh asked

"She's fighting mate" I said with a big grin as a smile swept over Josh's face

"Ok, let's let her rest" Sid said ushering us all out of the room

"I cant believe it" Lucy said hugging Ross tightly

"Come on mate, you need to rest. You can come back to ours" Ross said patting me on the back

"I'm not leaving her" I said

"You're no use to anyone if your tied and you sink of beer"

When we got back to the Buckton household, Ross told me I could stay in Charlie's room. I walked in smiling at the smell of her perfume, that smile grew when I saw the picture on Charlie's bedside table. The picture was of the two of us, sat was sitting in between my legs smiling as I kissed her cheek, I ran my fingers along the photo, a few teardrops falling onto the glass; before I stopped and put it back on the side, face down on the side.I crawled into her bed and grabbed her pillow holding it tight as I drifted off to sleep

_The next morning…. _

I woke up before anyone else in the house and rushed straight to the hospital, only to find Bianca sitting in the seat I had been sat in for days straight holding Charlie's hands

"Hey" I whispered

"Hey"

"You really love her eh?" she asked

"Yeah"

"She love's you, you know"

"I'm about yesterday" I said

"Hey, don't be"

"She'll wake up" Bianca stated

"I know, I know she will" I said sitting down opposite Bianca, taking one of Charlie's hands in mine

**Bianca's POV: **

With every hour that past it became harder and harder as the ours became longer. It strange how one person can bring so many people so much closer together

All of a sudden Brax jumped from his chair

"Did you feel that?" i asked, shocked as I felt a faint squeeze on my hand

"Oh my god, Brax, look" I screamed, my voice breaking, completely shell shocked

**Brax's POV: **

"Charlie, Charlie? Baby? Can you hear me?" I asked her, hoping she would giving me some sort of response

"Did she squeeze your hand too?" Bianca asked

"Yeeah, yeah she did" I exclaimed kissing her forehead

"Guys, whats going on?" Sid asked rushing into the room

"She squeezed our hands" I smiled

"okay, everyone out. I need to examine her"

10 minutes later Sid walked out

"How is she?"

"Is she ok?"

"Can we go see her?"

Bianca and I said at the same time

"She made it" he smiled

"And she's awake, if you would like to see her. One at a time though" he said opening the door

"You go" Bianca said

I walked slowly into Charlie's room, she looked so helpless, she was so pale. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when Charlie raised her head and smiled at me

"Baby" she said as a tear ran down her face

"Hey, don't cry" I said wiping her tears

"I missed you so much" I said putting my forehead against hers

"Forever and always right?" she said

"You heard?"

"Every word baby" she said putting her arms around my neck kissing my slowly. Something I had longer for for a long time

**Not every happy with this chapter but I really wanted to upload another chapter before bed.**

**Please please please review :L **


	29. Closure

**I can't believe I've almost done 30 chapters, it seems like yesterday when I was writing the first :L **

**Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews and favourite/alerts. You guys are awesome. Also I'm only 17 reviews away from 100, PLEASE REVIW, I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Chapter 29 – Closure **

**Brax's POV: **

**I walked slowly into Charlie's room, she looked so helpless, she was so pale. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach when Charlie raised her head and smiled at me**

"**Baby" she said as a tear ran down her face**

"**Hey, don't cry" I said wiping her tears**

"**I missed you so much" I said putting my forehead against hers**

"**Forever and always right?" she said**

"**You heard?"**

"**Every word baby" she said putting her arms around my neck kissing me slowly. Something I had longer for for a long time.**

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too baby so so much" she reply patting on the bed as I lay down on the space next to her pulling her into my arms

"Arh, Charlie. How are you feeling?" Dr Walker asked walking into the room, with a clipboard in his hand

"Tired" She whispered before snuggling further into my chest and I tightened my arms around her

"That's understandable" he smiled

"Brax, may I talk to you for a second" Sid asked turning his attention to me

"Sure" I said knowing full well what he wanted to talk about

"I'll be right back baby" I said to Charlie before kissing her forehead and untangling myself from her, trying not to hurt her

"Ok, Charlie is still very weak but my personal and professional opinion is that experience I think telling Charlie about the miscarriage now would be best"

"But what if she can't handle it" I said

"Also I think it would be best if a person she is close to told her" he said as my stomach dropped

"Please don't ask me to tell her, please I can't" I mumbled as I felt my tear welling up

"Whats going on?" I heard a voice behind me only to see Ross and Josh standing there, Josh's face tear stained

"She's awake" I smiled

"W-What? Why didn't you call me?" Josh asked

"She only just woke up. Would you like to see her but one at a time?" Sid said

"You go son" Ross said putting his hands on Josh's shoulders

"But no mentioning the baby ok, she doesn't know" Sid said, Josh simply nodded before going into Charlie's room

**Charlie's POV:**

I had no idea why sid wanted to talk to Brax but I needed him back. I needed to be in his arms, not only for me but for our baby. I heard the door open, my head shot up hoping It was brax. Only for a smile to creep on my face when Josh came in

"Josh" I said as a tear ran down my face as I remember why I was here

"Hey baby girl" he said hugging me tightly

"Is daddy here?" I asked

"yeah, he's right outside" he replied

"Can you get him for me?

**Ross's POV:**

"Ross I think it's best if you tell her, I can't bring myself to do it" Brax pleaded with me.

How was I going to tell my baby girl that her child had died?

"Of course I will but I think you should be there" I said, knowing he would be able to keep her calm, he simply nodded

Brax and I walked side by side into Charlie's room, I smiled covering my face when I saw her and Josh

"Daddy" She said with a smile as she held her arms out

"Welcome back baby" I whispered as I held her, not wanting to let her go fearing I may loose her again

"Baby, there's something I need to tell you" I said as she pulled back

"I'm just going to get coffee" Josh said excusing himself, giving Brax a weak smile

"Charlie, I don't know how to say this so I'm gonna come straight out and say it" I started as Brax walked over and took Charlie's hands in his

"Charlie, your baby-"

"Is it ok? Daddy, please tell me my baby is ok" she whispered

"I'm so sorry baby" I said as tears ran down her face, I saw Brax's eyes welling up as he looked down

**Charlie's POV: **

I cried with Brax for a long time. I had so many feeling building inside of me. I felt pain, devastation, grief and anger. I was there mother, I should have protected my baby

"Can you please me alone please?" I asked Brax without making eye contact

"Baby you shouldn't be alone" I heard Dad say

"NO! Leave me alone" I cried, I just wanted to be alone

"I'm not leaving you" Brax said immediately trying to put his arms around me before I moved so he couldn't

"Babe please, don't push me away" he cried

"Just get away from me" I screamed, getting more annoyed

"NO! We're in this together, wether you like it or not" he said

I loved how he wanted to comformed me but I wanted to be alone, however I knew Brax wouldn't leave

"I-I-I hurt's s-s-so ba-a-d" I cired as I finally broke down in his arms as he held me tight

"I know baby, I know" I whispered as we cried together, moaning the loss of our beautiful baby


	30. Simple Thing's In Life

**Okay, so I'm re-writing this chapter, not really liking the whole Martha, Child abuse thing. So let me know what you think :3 **

**Chapter 30 – Simple Things In Life **

It had been 3 months since the miscarriage, since Charlie had diedbut life seemed to be perfect and with Brax's 16th Birthday past approaching Charlie knew she had to make it extra special.

**Charlie's POV:**

The first few weeks after the miscarriage had been tough; I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night if I was dreaming about the attack, I refused to eat when I got home from hospital. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone but I knew Josh and Brax would never leave me alone but now I know that was for the best. The pat month had been bliss this finally felt like they were normal again; Dad and Lucy were getting stronger by the day. Brax and I seemed to be the picture perfect couple, although we hadn't had sex since the first time, Brax never pressured me into and that: that made me love him more.

I woke up alone, normally Brax would stay here but he had to babysit Casey but that gave me a change to go to the city and get his present. I jumped out of bed, ran in to the bathroom. Got washed, brushed by teeth before running into my room and getting changed. As I left my room I ran my hand over the scan picture the doctors had taken when I was in my coma, for hours I would hold that picture and cry.

I ran down stairs to see Dad and Lucy sitting at the table with Josh sitting on the bench

"Hey baby" Dad said standing up kissing my temple, this had become a common thing since I got out of hospital

"Hey" I smiled

"Fancy coming to the city with me, Josh?" I asked while putting toast in the toaster

"Sure, we'll need to leave in a few minutes before it gets too busy"

"Okay, come on then" I said picking up my toast and heading towards the door

"Bye daddy" I smiled

"Be careful" I heard Lucy yell as we walked out the door

_In the city….._

"So what you going to get him?" Josh asked as we walked

"I'm going to get him a new watch: he lost his old one in the surf a few weeks back" I said pulling out my money

"Geez, Charlie!"

"What?" I asked confused by Josh's reaction

"Where did all that come from?"

"Well, this is for the time you snuck out past curfew, this is for the time that girl snuck into your room, this is for the when you got drunk and the time after that and this-"

"Okay! I get it" he laughed

"Plus some of what I've saved"

"You must really like him if you're gonna spend that much of him" he said, I simply giggled in response

"come on. I need your help to choose" I laughed pulling him into the shop

2 hours later…

"you better buy me one of these for my birthday" Josh laughed as we go on the bus, we instantly looked the back of the bus to be greeted by a group of river boys

"JOSH, PUT HERE MATE!" one of the yelled as Josh pulled me up with him

**Brax's POV:**

it was now approaching midday and the sun was hotter than ever, most of the boy had gone to the city while I was the beach with Bianca and Jack

"So where's Charlie today then?" Jack asked

"I'm not too sure" I responded

"She's in the city with Josh" Bianca butted in

"Why?"

"Whats happening next week?" Bianca giggled, then it dawned on me. It was my birthday next week. I couldn't wait for my birthday, it was going to be a time to relax and forget all the heart ache that had occurred in the past few weeks

"Come on, let go back out" I said to Jack while standing up

"Yeah, go away. You're blocking my sun" Bianca joked as we picked up our boards and ran towards the water

**Charlie's POV:**

"So Charlie" Mark said shifting towards me

"Yes Mark?"

"It's Brax's birthday night week"

"Yes, I'm aware of that" I giggled

"So.."

"So… What?" I asked, totally confused by the situation

"Oi, leave the poor lass alone" One of the guys shouted as everyone laughed as we approached our stop

We all got off the bus and ended towards the beach, knowing full well Brax would be there. Most of the boys had gone home to get their boards

**Brax's POV: **

After another half hour in the surf, Jack and I retreated to the shore with our boards under our arms running towards Bianca.

Jack, Bianca and I were sitting on the sand facing the water when I left a pair of soft warm hands cover my eye's, I knew who I was instantly. Charlie.

"Hey" I smiled turning around

"Hi" she giggled, standing on her tip toe's kissing my lips softly. Before we sat down together, my arms remaining on her waist

"Where were you today?" I asked

"City with Josh" she replied smiling just as my phone beeped

'_Can you look after case while I go to work? Mum x' _

I sighed before standing up

"And where do you think your going?" Charlie asked raising one eye brow

"Mum needs me to look after case"

"Oh, I'm coming" she said standing up, picking up her bag

"No, stay and hang with Bianca" I said, wanting her to spent some time relaxing

"Babe. I'm coming" She stated

"Come on then" I said entwining my hand with hers

"Bye guys" we said in perfect union to Josh, Jack and Bianca before I picked up my board and we started walking.

I opened the door to see Mum rushing towards us

"Hey, Charlie you look great. Sorry cant stay got work. Bye!" Mum exclaimed before slamming the door

"Yeah bye" I said sarcastically, before looking down at the sofa to see Casey fast asleep clinging to a toy Barney

"He's so cute" Charlie whisperd putting her arms around my waist from behind

"I'll go and put him in bed" I said

"Do you mind if I go?" she asked her voice filled with hope

"Are you sure?"

"Brax, I'm fine" she said before kissing my cheek and picking Casey up

I knew that she was fine, I was just scared that she couldn't handle everything although I knew fine well that she could

Charlie retuned a few minutes later and collapsed on the sofa

"I'm so tired" she whispered as I sat down next to her

"Come here" I said pulling her on to my lap

"How about we watch and movie until Case wakes up then we order some pizza"

"Okay" She giggled in her cute childish voice

**Charlie's POV: **

I was lying with my head on Brax's lap as he stroked my hair. This movie was so boring, something was blowing up every five minutes. Instead I leant up towards him inch by inch, he smiled, he must have known what I was going to do, he leaned down towards me, my nose grazed against his, I parted my lips.

I smiled and began to move my lips with his. His jaw widened, trying to get more of me, and I felt his tongue flicker in my mouth, gazing along my tongue leaving his intoxicating taste in my mouth. I moved my hand up his back and along his neck, before moving my fingers into his hair, gripping him to me.

Our kisses were growing more and more passionate until we broke by the sound of Casey's crys. I pulled back to hear Brax groan before getting off the couch as he went to collect Casey

I smiled as I heard them walking down the hall, talking

"Charlie's here to see you mate" I heard Brax

"Chwie?" I giggled as I heard him try to say my name

"Hey Case" I said standing up walking towards the pair

"Chwie" he giggled before reaching down his arms towards me

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I said as he seattled in my arms

"I good" he smiled before reaching his head against my shoulder

"I hungwie" Casey sighed

"Do you want some pizza mate?" I asked

"yea yea" he laughed as Charlie and I smiled

_Later that night…._

It was now approaching 8pm and with Case in bed. Charlie and I sat on the couch watch TV when Charlie spoke up

"Mum would've liked you know you?" she said, looking down as she laced her fingers with mine

"You think?" I said

"Yeah. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I think Mum would have loved you just as much as I do" she smiled as she looked up in to my eye's

"I wish I could've met her" I sighed, knowing how much Charlie's Mum meant to her

"Yeah me too. Me too" she sighed before kissing my cheek, resting her head back onto my bare chest as we continued to watch tele.

**I've kinda lost all motivation for this story so let me know if you want me to continue. Also thank you so much for getting me past 100 reviews thank you :3 **


	31. Lies

**Chapter 31 - Lies**

**Charlie's POV: **

I left Brax's house just before 10 o'clock, now that dad was home he wasn't that keen on my staying at Brax's or Brax staying at ours so I we would spend as much time together as we could during the day.

I smiled as I lay in bed just as my phone vibrated, my smile widened when I saw it was from Brax

'_I miss you already '_

'_babe, I only left half an hour ago' _I replied

'_so.. I still miss you' _

'_well I miss you too'_

'_I'm going to sleep now, night baby'_

'_night handsome' _I smiled again before placing my phone back on my bedside table attemping to go to sleep

The next morning….

I was woken my Josh screaming my name

"CHARLIE" he shouted as he stormed into my room

"mmm, what?" I asked still half asleep

"Get up, we're gonna be late for school!", he shouted. Just then my eyes sprung open as I looked at the time. 8.30. Shit.

I jumped outta be throw on my uniform and ran to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?" I yelled at Josh as I spat out my toothpaste

"I DID!" He shouted back

"Come on then" I spat walking out the door

We walked through the gates of school and straight away I spotted Brax waiting at the door, I walked towards him smiling but he was yet to notice. I was looking around as I walked down the hill, people were looking at me and whispering, did I have something on my face? whatever, I thought as I continued to walk towards Brax. He soon spotted me as he looked up

"Hey" I smiled

"Hi" He stated, I could tell by the tone of his voice and by the way he was looking at me that something was wrong

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full with concern

"I need to talk to you" he said taking my hand, leading me to the side of the building away from view of other people. My stomach dropped, was he breaking up with me? Had I done something wrong?

"Baby, your scaring me now" I said, as the worst possible reasons ran in my mind

**Brax's POV: **

I don't even know why someone could be so sick and twisted as to make up a lie this sick. Some girl my year was accusing me of sexually assaulting her. Apparently I tried to rape her at a party while Charlie was away with her Dad a few weeks back. I mean, she had managed to get me into a room alone with her because she said she needed help with something and she came onto me but I turned her down. To me, at first I thought Jack was joking when he told me but soon enough reality set in. I knew that I had to tell Charlie first, I couldn't risk her finding out second hand especially not with what she had been through in the past few years. I just hoped Charlie would believe me

"Baby, your scaring me now" She said, I could see the saddened look on her face and it broke my heart

"Ok, first off I need to tell you that none of is it true, and you know I love you so so much-" I started but she soon cut me off

"I know, I love you too" She smiled, tightening her grip on my hand

"I don't know how to tell you" I stuttered throwing my head back

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked in a whisper

"What?! No! of course, not baby. I love you"

"Then what?" she asked

"Jack told me that Amy Porter is accusing me of sexually assaulting her" I whispered

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief

"I swear baby, it's not true" I pleaded with her

"I'm only going to ask you this once and I will believe your first answer. Did you go near her?" She asked, her eye's covered with sadness

"No. No way, especially not after what you've been through and you mean more to be than anything else" She nodded her head in response before gently kissing my lips, we parted to the sound of our head teacher yelling my name

"DARRLY BRAXTON" He yelled as he walked towards us

"Miss Buckton, get to your class" He stated, she simply picked up her bag before mouthing 'I love you' before walking away

"Get to my office now!" He said as he pushed me towards the door, by now almost everyone was looking at me as I was marched through the hall

"Ok Braxton, this is your chance to tell me what happened" He stated as I sat down

"Nothing happened, she's lying" I stated

"Were you alone with her in room while at a party? It's a simple question. Were you there or not?"

"No, well erm yeah" I told him

"Which one is it? Yes or no?" He snapped

"Yes but no way man" I exclaimed

"So that's a yes"

"but nothing happened, she came onto me and I turned her down" I shouted starting to get angry that I was being made out to be a moster

"She came onto you how?"

"She told me she needed help with something so I went into a room to help her but she didn't tell me what with, she started saying how I was too good for Charlie and I deserved someone better but I told her that I loved Charlie, but she wouldn't stop. I just wanted to get her off of me and get outta there" He nodded in response while raising his eye brows

"what? You think I did it don't ya? THIS IS STUPID MAN! I've got girls begging to go out with me why would I need to force someone" I shouted standing up

"SIT DOWN!" he shouted, I sighed before retreated to my seat

"You ignorant moron, you exactly the type that thinks he can get away with it" He stated

"Nah, you've got me all wrong"

"I want a full confession, and I'm going to get one. Now get to the detention room" He said grabbing my arm pushing me out his office

I walked behind him towards the detention room, when I spotted Miss Tate

"Miss, please you have to believe that I didn't do it"

"Darrly, if you've done nothing wrong then you have nothing to worry about" she smiled

"Braxton, get in" he said opening the door

"All you need to do is tell the truth" she said

"I am! But no one believes me"

**Charlie's POV: **

I couldn't believe what was happening, everyone was looking at me and laughing. I was so angry for someone to make something like that up is just plan sick. I needed to ring my Dad for help. I walked into the girls toilets and locked the door

'_Hey' _

'_Daddy' I said my voice breaking as I began to cry_

'_Hey, hey, Baby. What happened?' he asked_

'_Brax is being accused of r-r-rape' I whispered_

'_What?'_

'_Please can you come to the school, no one believes him. But daddy please I know he didn't do it'_

'_Ok, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon'_

With that, I hung up. Crying my eye's out.


	32. Believe me

**Chapter 32 – Believe Me**

**Brax's POV:**

_**Flashback…**_

"_Brax, can you help me move something please? It's too heavy?" She asked as I put my beer down_

"_Sure" I smiled_

_Just as I walked through the door into a room, Amy turned and locked it_

"_Hey, whats going on?" I asked confused at why she has locked the door, just then she grabbed my shirt and began kissing me, I instantly pushed her back_

"_what do you think your doing?" I shouted_

"_Come on, I've seen the little smile's you give me in the hall"_

"_It's called being polite, you should try it sometime" I snapped_

"_I know want me" She smirked running her hand up my arm_

"_NO!"_

"_Your little girlfriend wont find out" _

"_What? And that makes it okay?"_

"_You either kiss me or I tell your little girlfriend about everything you did before she moved here" she smirked_

"_You wonna bet?" _

"_Aye" I snap_

"_Okay then, lets inform your little girlfriend how you used to be the total drug dealer. See what she thinks of you then", just then she raised her hand and punched me flat out in the face and damn it hurt_

"_nah, you stay the hell away from her and the hell away from me. bitch" I hissed before storming out the room, my eye's glued to the front door, storming out and heading home_

_**End of flashback**_

**Charlie's POV:**

It was now almost lunch time and every lesson I had been in people were constantly looking at me and whispering, I just hoped my dad would be here soon

"You're boyfriends a rapist" One of the girls in year 12 hissed as she walked about me. That's it I thought

"You wonna say that to my face" I snapped as she turned around

"You. Boyfriend. Is. A. Rapist" I hissed in my face, just then Amy walked around the corner, her face covered in mascara, she was crying. Shit.

"GET TO YOUR LESSONS" Miss Franklin yelled as she walked beside Amy

"Why are you doing this? What has he ever done to you?" I asked Amy grabbing her arm

"Charlotte, get to your class now and If I see you near Miss Porter again you will be in serious trouble" Miss Franklin hissed as I sighed and stormed away

**Brax's POV:**

I had been sat in the dentation room for what seemed like forever, I needed to talk to Charlie. I had to make sure she still believed me when suddenly the door burst open and Miss Tate and Mum stormed in

"Shut Up and sit down" Mum snapped as I stood up

"What have you call her in for?" I asked Miss Tate angrily

"SIT" mum yelled

"Do you mind if we leave Darryl and his mum to talk please?" Miss Tate asked the teacher who has been staring at me for the last hour making sure I didn't move, who got up and left

"Darryl, the reason I have had to get your mum involved is because legally your still a child" Said Miss Tate

"and if that's a-, hand it over" she said holding her had out, waiting for me to give her my phone

"No way, I need to call Charlie" I hissed

"Give it to me now" mum snapped, taking it out of my shirt pocket

"thank you" Miss Tate said, leaving the room

"Right, I want the truth about what's been going on" Mum asked as soon as the door shut

"and I mean THE WHOLE TRUTH" she snapped hitting the table

"She told me she needed help with something so I went in and she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away then she was like Charlie will never find out but I said no so she punched me and I stormed out. End of story" I snapped, deciding not to tell mum about the drug stuff, knowing it would get me into even more trouble

"So you telling me, a 6 foot lad got assaulted by someone who comes up to their" She shouted, slapping my chest, I could feel myself getting angrier

"What did she do? Nail your feet to the floor? NO! she didn't, did she? Tell me the truth!" she yelled pushing me

"ARHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME I JUST WANT IT TO STOP" I yelled as Miss Tate stormed back into the room

"DARRYL CALM DOWN"

"I didn't even do anything! Why won't anyone believe me?"

"WHAT? LIKE I SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOUR DAD WHEN HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER BASH ME AGAIN" Mum yelled

"Cheryl, Cheryl calm down" she said in a soothing tone

"The police on their way Darryl"

Just the I ran, as fast I could to try and find Charlie

"BRAXTON! BRAX" I hear Miss Tate yell as I took off down the corridor but as I was running I saw Amy sitting in a class room alone, I ran straight into the room slamming and locking the door, as teachers began pounding on the door

"Go away man! It's between me and her" I yelled

"Do you see how much trouble you've got me in?" I asked turning to face her

"please don't her me" she whispered

"BRAXTON YOU HAVE TO LET AMY OUT!" Miss Tate yelled

"Are you gonna tell them your lying?" I asked her

"please" she repled

"Darryl, your just making this worse for yourself" Miss tate yelled

"I'm not letting her out until she tells the truth"

"HELP" Amy shouted as if I would hurt her

"Do you want me to get locked up for something I didn't even do?" I asked her

"TELL THEM IM NOT A RAPIST" I yelled

"I cant" Amy whimpered

"BRAXTON!" Miss tate continued to yell

"If you take me to court, you've gotta come as well, you have to sit in front of people with your hand on the bible and tell people, tell a judge all these lies you made up about me! Do you really want that?" When she didn't reply I stormed over to the door and opened it

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Miss Tate hissed pushing past me

"Amy" she whispered sitting down next to her

"Are you alright?"

"I just wanted to get back at him because he didn't wonna go out with me" Amy whispered

"So you accused him of raping ya?" Miss Tate asked in disbelief

"I was angry, he called me a bitch and I'm not a bitch"

"Nah, you're a vicious little liar though" I hissed

"Darryl" Miss sighed

"Well ask her how she hurt her face cos that wasn't me either" I snapped

"Well?"

"I hit it on the door when I was trying to stop him getting out" she sighed

"HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA HOW SERIOUS THIS COULDVE BEEN FOR HIM?"

"you could've sent me to prison man" I sighed

"Well I never meant to do that" she said shaking her head

"What did you think was gonna happen when you say stuff like that?" Miss Tate snapped

"I don't know"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF SILLY LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU HOW MAKE UP LIES THAT THERE ARE WOMEN OUT THERE THAT DO GET RAPED AND NO ONE BELVIES THEM"

"I'm sorry"

"WELL IT'S NOT BLOODY GOOD ENOUGH" Miss Tate yelled

"it's alright miss, there's no need to go ape" I sighed as I walked out

I walked towards the front of the school when I saw Charlie in tears with her Father, who was in uniform. The moment she noticed me she ran straight towards me, into my arms

"Hey, its ok" I whispered kissing her head

"Are you okay?" she asked stroking my cheek, I simply nodded as Miss Tate came over and began to talk to Ross

"It seem's Mr Braxton was wrongly accused, the girl has confessed she made it up because he didn't want to go out with her" She ask, before turning to face me

"I'm sorry" She smiled before leaving

"I knew you didn't do it" Charlie smiled

"Are you okay mate? The whole is talking about how she made it up. Stupid bitch" Josh snapped as she appared

"aye" I sighed, holding Charlie tigher before Ross began to speak

"Here, take this. Go home order come pizza's, I should be home soon" He said handing Josh some money

"You go too son" he said to me

"Thanks Ross" I smiled as he patted my shoulder before leaving school as we followed, my arm still tightly round Charlie's shoulder

"I love you" I whispered as we walked

"I love you too" She smiled kissing my cheek


	33. Finish Line

**I'm so so sorry for not updating but I've been getting so much work from school, its unreal. But before I start I want to ask you to please take a minute to read this: **

**ON THE 1****ST**** OCTOBER 2012 APRIL JONES, WHO IS 5, WAS ABDUCTED AS SHE PLAYED OUTSIDE HER HOME WITH FRIENDS IN A SMALL TOWN OF** **MACHYNLLETH IN WEST WALES , SHE IS BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN TAKEN MY A MAN IN A WHITE VAN. APRIL WAS LAST SEEN WEARING A BLUE SCHOOL UNIFORM DRESS AND A PURPLE PADDED COAT. PLEASE HELP BY GETTING APRIL'S PICTURE OUT, PLEASE, PUT IT ON YOUR FACEBOOK, TWITTER, TUMBLR, ANYTHING THAT WILL GET HER FACE OUT. Thank you. **

** . **

**Chapter 33 – Finish Line**

**Charlie's POV: **

Thinks had been great recently, practically perfect. No drama, for once which was so nice, being able to enjoy life with the people I love. Dad and Lucy were getting stronger by the day, as were Brax and I. But recently I had realised a change in Josh. He seemed a lot happier and was constantly sneaking off places, and not telling anyone where he was going. It was a hot summer night as Brax and I lay on the sofa as a silent fan blew cool air around the room.

"Babe" I asked, looking up at him

"Mmmm" He mumbled

"Do you know who Josh's new girl is?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek

"Nuh" He replied winking as I laughed

"I'm so tired" I sighed, recently I was always tired, and constantly thirsty. I had also been sick a few times, although I didn't tell Dad or Brax, not wanting to worry them

"You seem to be tired a lot recently baby" He frowned looking down at me, I responded my snuggling into his chest

"Come on, let get you to bed" He said, picking me up heading towards me room. We walked in and placed me in the bed, turning on my face and placing a light dovet over me. Before kissing my forehead

"Night Beautiful" He whispered

"Mmmm goodnight" I whispered hugging my pillow

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied

"I'll call you in the morning" He whispered, kissing my forehead once more before leaving the room once more.

I was woken an hour later with a completely dry mouth. Groaning I slowly got up and made my way towards the kitchen. It was the sixth time that week he had had to get up in the middle of the night either for water or to go to the bathroom. I didn't get it, the past few weeks had very strange. I noticed that I drank a lot more water than usual.

**Brax's POV: **

For the past few days Charlie had been acting really weird, she was constantly drinking, which really wasn't normal for her. She was always tired and even after she had slept she looked tired still. She had also lost a lot of weight, which made no sense at all considering she never stopped eating: which I loved about her. I knew she thought I didn't realised but I had. There was only one person who could tell me why so once I left the house I headed straight for the station.

I walked through the doors of the station and headed straight for Ross's office, tapping lightly on the door.

"Brax, hey" He smiled opening the door

"Hi Ross, do you mind if I talk to you about Charlie for a minute?"

"No, of course not. Come in" he said opening the door wider allowing me to enter

"Whats up?" He asked, sitting on the desk

"Have you noticed anything different about Charlie? I mean like she's always tired-" I started before he cut me

"and she's lost a lot of weight and constantly drinking water" He answer

"Yeah" I nodded

"Come on, I think we should talk to her" He said grabbing his coat as we walked out the station.

10 minutes later we entered the house, to find a sink full of glasses, no doubt from Charlie drinking constantly, I knew she would still be sleeping so we headed up to her room. I opened the door to find Charlie sleep, I walked over to the bed and noticed she was covered in sweat. I tried to wake her but she didn't move, she just lay there. I automatically began to panic.

"ROSS! CALL AN AMBULANCE" I yelled as I pulled her off the bed and cradled her on my lap trying to wake her desperately.

Before I knew it we were running behind Charlie as the paramedics stormed through the hospital doors.

1 hour later…

"Hey! Doc, whats going on?" I asked as the doctor walked towards us

"Follow me, please" He said to myself, Ross and lucy, who came as soon as she heard.

We followed him into Charlie room, I instantly ran over to her, giving her a tight hug, kissing her forehead

"Thank god you okay, I love you" I whispered, taking her hand in mine

"We have found the reason for Charlie's sudden weight loss and thirstiness." He started, "Charlie has Type One Diabetes," my stomach dropped

The whole room fell silent before Ross spoke up

"Diabetes… are… are you sure?" He asked, confused and wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes. But it is treatable. She can live a completely normal life with it. She just needs to learn how to eat and how to take insulin. Here is a pamphlet and a website address. I would also like to see what his levels are," He finished making sure to stress that Charlie was going to be fine.

**Ross's POV: **

I was sitting by Charlie in deep thought still trying to process it all. My Baby had Diabetes, something that could kill her if not taken care of properly. It wasn't something that could be kept out of my mind, it was something that need to be monitored 24/7. I was determined, though to make sure that Charlie was well taken care of and that he still felt like a normal child. My baby would fight this, no matter what.

**Charlie's POV: **

"Charlie, why didn't you tell us you were so ill?" Brax asked, clinging on my hand as hand stoked my arms with Lucy by his side

"I thought it would just pass" I whispered as I tear ran down my cheek.

"Hey, baby. Whats wrong?" Lucy asked whipping the stray tear away

"I'm a freak" I whispered

"No! No, you not. Your beautiful, smart, funny and perfect. Don't you ever think that" Brax demanded holding my hand tighter

"But I'm never going to have a normal life! I'll always have to inject myself with that damn stuff!" I snapped pointing towards the needles that lay at the end of the bed

"Charlie Buckton, you listen here and you listen good. You are not a freak. There are thousands of people with diabetes we need to learn to live with it too and we will together. Ok" Dad commented making eye contact with everyone in in the room.


	34. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 34 – Like Father, Like Son.**

**Charlie's POV: **

So now I have to stick needles in myself every day. I have got used to it now, but it's still horrible. It's something else I have to carry round with me, an illness that will not go away. I found it really hard to tell people. I know lots of people all over the world have diabetes, but I just couldn't admit it. I didn't want people to think of me as being any different; I didn't want to be a freak. Despite what Dad and Brax had told me, I still knew I was. Dad was being really annoying, he wouldn't let me do anything without checking my blood sugar levels and it was driving me mad! Brax and Josh, were being exactly the same: it was like if I went anywhere with either one of them by my side then I would go into a coma or something. But I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, whether they like it or not.

I still wanted to know who Josh's new girlfriend was, he couldn't deny it. He was constantly smiling and sneaking off places. The question was who was it?

It was starting to warm up, the sun was shining and the birds were out. Summer was defiantly on its way. It was a Saturday and Brax was babysitting Casey and Dad and Lucy were working. I loved how they always managed to get there shifts together as Dad was always in a good mood when he got home. I decided to go for a walk along the beach, to get some fresh air.

I slipped my shoes off as I walked along the soft warm sand, admiring the view of the ocean. I looked up to see Josh kissing someone, I smiled to myself 'gotcha' I thought to myself. I couldn't see her face so I snuck up behind them.

"Hey Bro" I whispered in his hear. He instantly jumped back from the girl. Only then did I see her face. My jaw dropped.

"Look Charlie, I-" He tried to explain

"Martha! Martha is your secret girlfriend, after everything she did to Brax and I!" I hissed

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just in a bad place" She whispered.

I could feel anger building up inside of me! After everything she had done, Josh was with her! But I couldn't deny how happy he had been recently, he never stopped smiling so I guess I'll give her chance.

"Charlz, please. I didn't like Brax, but I gave him a chance. Please" Josh begged as he entwined his hand with Martha, smiling to her as he did

"Fine, but I swear if you mess him around. I'll hurt you" I warned

"I won't, I promise" She replied smiling up at Brax

Just at the moment I heard a faint voice calling my name, I looked up to see Casey running towards me with his arms wide open, I instantly picked him up

"Hey buddy" I smiled, kissing his cheek

"Hey babe" Brax smiling kissing my temple, that was when he realised Martha

"Whats going on?" He asked

"Martha and I are together" Josh smiling, keeping his grip on Martha's hand

"Are you serious mate?" Brax hissed

"Why is it that no one wants me to be happy?. Jeez I supported your and Charlie's relationship, why cant you support mine?" He hissed before dragging Martha up the beach

"Well, that was interesting" I laughed

"I cant believe her" Brax hissed

"look, if she makes him happy then we should support them" I smiled

"Your too kind" Brax smiled back

**Brax's POV:**

"Your too kind" I smiled, kissing her cheek as she placed Casey back on the ground

"Have you check your sugar levels?" I asked, as she rolled her eye's

"Yes, I have and everything is fine. Now stop worrying" He smiled before Casey interrupted her

"We gos swim" Casey smiled up at us holding out his arm bands

"Come on then bud" Charlie smiled, grouching down to his level.

Just seeing Charlie with Casey made me think of our child. I still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be father, and more importantly wanting Charlie to be the mother of my children, I smiled knowing one day that might actually happen. I knew that one day I would have to tell Charlie that Casey wasn't my brother, he was my son. But I was scared, scared she would leave me. I for me that want an option. Casey's mum had taken off when she had him, mum agreed to adopt him so could finish school and everything but soon after dad took off a year ago, she started drinking,

**Charlie's POV: **

Loved spending time with Casey, he was so well behaved and he looked scarily like brax. Their eyes, their hair, their smile even skin tone was exactly the same. It was Brax's birthday tomorrow and we had planned a secret party for him at the diner. I wanted to make it extra special to thank him for being there for me so much. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get through the past few months.

"I love you" I smiled to myself when I felt Brax's arms wrap around my waist as Casey played happily in front of us

"Mmmm, I love you too" I smiled turning around in his arms, kissing him deeply. Until we were sperated by Casey pushing Brax's away

"My Chawie" He told Brax sternly before sticking out his tongue hugging my leg.

"I think you'll fine she's mine mate" Brax stated, laughed at Casey

"NO! CHAWIE MINE" Casey yelling trying to get his point across to Brax.

"Oh really?" Brax asked, Casey nodded his head viciously in response while laughing before Brax picking him up tickling him as Casey screamed.

**The next day….**

**Brax's POV: **

Today was my birthday and I was super excited because I could finally get my driving licence. I woke up the sound of Casey's crys echoing through the house. I groaned as I got out of bed and walked towards Casey's room to find Heath desperately trying to calm him.

"Hey, give him here" I smiled

"Sorry, I tried to calm him before he woke you." Heath replied while yawning. He had been getting tired recently because he was trying so hard at school. I was determined that Heath and Casey were going to have the education I didn't get the chance to get.

"Go back to bed mate" I smiled at Heath

He nodded before heading towards his room

"oh, Happy birthday mate" Heath smiled revealing a card that he had mate

I smiled at his thoughtfulness before thanking him

"Me hunwie" Casey whispered as he clung on to me

"Come then bud" I kissing his head before walking downstair, only for the door bell to stop me in my way

My face lit up when I opened the door to Charlie, who instantly wrapped her arms around me

"Happy Birthday baby" she smiled as I placed Casey on the sofa before turning my attention back to her as she pulled out a small box from behind her box

"Charlie, I told you not to get me anything" I sighed

"Shut up and open it" She laughed kissing my cheek

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing her lips lightly

**Charlie's POV: **

I giggled to myself when his eye widened and his jaw dropped as he open the small box to reveal a watch that he had been desperately saving for but could never save enough

"Charlie! NO! Babe, this is way too much" he exclaimed

"No, it's not. You said you lost your old one in the surf and I know you've been trying to save up for it. Plus your worth it and so much more"

"Thank you" He smiled, before kissing my forcefully

"You've been there for me so much and I just wanted to show you how much I love you" I bit my lip to try and stop my smile taking over my face as I remembered the memories

He smiled at me before looking at Casey who had fallen asleep on the sofa. I looked down at my watch to see it was almost 10 am. i need to get the diner ready for Brax's party

"Hey, I have to go. But we still on for tonight?" I asked

"No, don't go" He whispered kissing my neck

"Babe, I have to" I replied giggling as he pouted

"But it's my birthday" He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out

"I love you" I giggled, knowing I always got my own way when I said that

"fine, I love you more" He laughed kissing my forcefully, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Before I got up and left

**Brax's POV: **

I sighed looking at Casey before running my finger lightly across his cheek. Wishing, praying that he knew the truth, the thought of him growing up calling one Mum's latest flings Daddy and not me killed me inside, he had called my Dada a couple of time's but I didn't correct him. I wanted; I needed my son to know the truth. But I knew that first I had to tell Charlie. I had been getting a few texts from Abi, Casey's mum saying that she wanted to see him but there was no chance she was ever getting anywhere near him.

**Later that night….**

A smile engulfed my face when I opened the door to get greeted my Charlie. she looked beautiful. She had her hair tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head, she was wearing a white lace dress – which she knew was my favourite dress of hers and blue heels which made her quite a bit talker but still not as tall as me.

"You look stunning" I smiled, as I kissed her roughly as my hands slipped around her waist

"I thought we were only going for a movie?" I asked as we parted

"Well, I was thinking that since Casey and Heath are at the baby sitters than we could have a romantic walk along the beach then dinner at the diner"

"Sounds great" I smiled, kissing her as I grabbed her hand and lead for towards the beach

It was along a short walk along the beach to the diner

"This is perfect" I smiled, squeezing her hand as we walked

"I know" She smiled

"Charlie, there's something I need to tell you but before I do I want you to promise me that you wont hate me" I sighed, knowing I had to tell. Knowing what I was about to tell her could break her heart

"A-are you breaking up with me?" she asked, dropping my hand

"What! No, of course, not I love you" I laughed ad I saw her face wash with relief

Just as I was about to tell her, her phone beeped

**Charlie's POV: **

Just as Brax opened his mouth my phone beeped, it was Dad. Telling me that the diner was ready and everyone was there

"Whatever you need to tell me can wait until later because right now there is somewhere we have to be" I Smiled, before dragging him to the diner

We walked through the doors into total darkness

"Charlie, I think it's closed" Brax said as I pulled him inside.

Just then the room lit up as every jumped out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Everyone screamed as a smile took over Brax's face

"I love you" he laughed pulling me into a hug, as our friends came over. Just then Brax noticed Casey giggling madly in the arms of Heath their babysitter standing next to them smiling

The next few hours were spent laughing, dancing and having fun. It was heading on midnight now and I knew that Casey was being to get restless. Everyone had gone home apart form Bianca, Jack, Martha and Josh. And Dad and Lucy who were tidying up with Irene.

"Thank you for tonight" I smiled, as kissed my lips

"Your very welcome" I smiled back, just then I saw Brax's face drop as a blond haired girl walked into her diner

"What the hell do you want?" Brax spat

"I want to see my son" I hissed

"I think you mean MY son and there is no chance in hell" He hissed

My stomach dropped, did Brax just say he had a son?


	35. No More Chance

**Chapter 35 – No More Chance's**

**Brax's POV: **

"What the hell do you want?" I spat

"I want to see my son" Abi hissed

"I think you mean MY son and there is no chance in hell" I hissed. There was no way she was getting her hands on my son, my son that he abandoned. I was lost in thought when a voice pulled me back to reality

"Y-your w-w-what?" I heard Charlie whispered, her voice laced with horror

"Arh, whats the matter? Didn't he tell you he had a son? What, are you ashamed of my son?" Abi hissed, stepping forward saying the last part in my face. I pushed her back before turning to see Charlie wipe a wear from her cheek

"Charlie, please let me explain?" I pleaded

"Nah, I'm not doing this again" She whispered, and with that she fled the diner. Leaving my heart broken

"CHARLIE!" I yelled as Martha and Bianca jumped up off their seat running after her

"You'll never get your hands on my son, now better get outta here before I do something I'll regret" I hissed as she walked out, just as Ross and Josh made their way over to me

"You better get the boy's home son" Ross said putting his hand on shoulder

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her. I was trying to tell her tonight" I exclaimed

"It's okay, come on. Casey and Heath can stay at ours tonight" Ross said taking Casey's hand as Heath followed behind, he didn't know Casey was my son, and he still didn't. Everyone still didn't know Casey was my son, all the knew was that I had a son

"Not cool mate" Josh hissed

"I'm going to talk to her" I exclaimed running out of the diner, desperately looking for Charlie

**Charlie's POV: **

I couldn't prevent the tears falling from my face, how could be not tell me? How could he lie to me about something like that? He knew how broken I was he I lost our baby and he is still lying to me. No, I won't do it again. I can't do it again.

I ran, that was the best thing I knew. I ran away from the situation, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I soon found myself collapsing on the sand, my cries getting louder by the second. Until I left someone's arms wrap around me, I instantly knew who's they were

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I heard his whisper, I could tell he was crying

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered

"I didn't know how you would take it" he replied, as a tear hit my head

"More like you didn't trust me" I hissed, moving out of his crasp

"How could you possibly think that?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief

"Are you kidding, I told you everything Brax and you couldn't even tell me you had a son"

"I did! I mean I tried but you wouldn't listen" He exclaimed

"So, this is my fault now?" I asked standing up, jumping back

"NO! that's not what I'm saying, I m-mean no one knows about Casey-"

Hang on, did he just say Casey was his son?

"Casey?" I asked as my mouth dropped

"Yeah, Casey. He's my son. My beautiful baby boy" He sighed standing up next to me

I closed my eyes momentarily as more tears escaped my eyes

"I can't do this" I whispered

"Charlie" He whispered, attempting to put his hands on my face to wipe my tears away, but I stepped back

"Please" He asked as more tears ran down his face

"NO BRAX!" I yelled jumping back, my cries becoming louder

"Please, baby. I love you!"

"NO! IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LIED TO ME. YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. YOU SAW HOW DEVERSTATED I WAS WHEN I LOST MY BABY-"

"our baby" He whispered

"Nah, MY BABY! You lost that right the minute you lied to me" I exclaimed

"Please, please don't do this to me" He whispered

"Nuh, I LAID MYSELF BARE. I TOLD YOU ABOUT G-GRANT AND EVERYTHING and you couldn't even tell me about this-" I was cut off by my tears, I couldn't even speak anymore. I turned and ran as fast as I could. His voice become more and more faint as I ran towards home, only to stop in my tracks when I ran into Martha and Bianca

"Charlie, we're so sorry" Bianca whispered as I collapsed into her arms as Martha rubbed my arm

"How could he not tell me?" I whispered, pulling back

"Charlie, have you let him explain?" Martha asked

"Didn't give him that chance, I don't wonna hear anymore lies"

"Charlie. No, I'm sorry. I know your hurting but you have to talk to him. Let him explain, if you love him that's the least he deserves after everything he's done for you" Bianca said sternly

I exhaled deeply before replying

"Ok" I whispered

"Come on, we'll walk you to his house" They said as they linked their arms with him

**Brax's POV: **

I could deal with it if she left me, not again. I knew I should've told her when I had the chance; I just hoped this wouldn't be the end. I sat on the sofa with my 5th beer since I had gotten home. Until the doorbell rang

"Hey" I whispered as I opened the door to Charlie

"I want to know everything" She said as another tear ran down her face, as she proceeded to sit on the sofa

"the girl in the diner, she's his mum?" She asked

"Yeah, Abi. Look, I was only a kid ok. I was 14 when she found out she was pregnant and 15 when she had him. She told me she was going to have an abortion but she didn't. She had Casey and within a couple of days she was gone, without even a word. She just upped and left. I couldn't cope with Casey on my down, trying to raise a new-born and keep up with school became too much so mum agreed to adopt him and raise him as her own. Dad said he would stick by us but the first chance he go, he bailed and then when mum started drinking. It was like nothing mattered anymore, she turned into a totally different person. A-and then I met you and everything changed, I could finally see a future for myself with Casey and Heath" I exclaimed looking up into her eye's as they wash over with tears

"Does Heath know?" she whispered

"Nuh, he was too young. He thinks Casey is his brother not his nephew. But please Charlie don't leave me. I want to raise Casey as mine, I want Casey calling me Daddy, not mum's latest fling" I whispered taking her hand in mine

"I'm sorry brax, but you need to focus on being a Father to Casey and us, we're just going to get in the way" She said, my heart dropped. I was losing her.

**Charlie's POV: **

I could feel my heart breaking as the words escaped my mouth, I stood up, only to instantly feel my head spin as I fell back in the arms of Brax. Everything went black.

**Brax's POV: **

I washed in horror as Charlie fell back into my arms.

"Charlie" I exclaimed as I rubbed her cheek

"Please baby, I need you"

"P-p-please"

"Charlie, please come on! Don't do this to me!" I cried as I reached for my phone, desperately calling her an ambulance before ringing Ross and telling him to meet me at the hospital

I cried the whole way to the hospital, not letting go of Charlie's hand once, until the doctors took her away. I felt myself slump down against the wall as fresh tears ran down my face at the thought of Charlie lying in a hospital bed. Within minutes I saw Ross rush through the door closely followed by Josh who had Casey in his arms

"How is she? Have they said anything?" Ross asked franticly

"I don't know, we were just talk and she just collapsed" I stuttered, as Josh handed me Casey

"Hey buddy" I forced a smile

"Hewwo" He beamed before burying his head into my neck

"Where's heath?" I asked Ross

"He was asleep so I left him with Lucy but this little on wanted his big brother" Ross said tickling Casey lightly

"Father" I stated

"What?" Josh asked as his eye's widened

"He's my son" I smiled as I looked down at him dozing off in my arms, I saw Josh smile out the corner of my eye

"He's lucky to have you" He said, much to my surprise

Just then the doctor came out of the room and walked towards his. I heart stopped, I was praying Charlie would be ok, I couldn't cope with loosing Charlie. I looked up as he began to speak

"Okay, we've had the results from Charlie's tests…."


	36. Dadda

**Chapter 36 - Dadda**

**Brax's POV: **

"**Father" I stated**

"**What?" Josh asked as his eye's widened**

"**He's my son" I smiled as I looked down at him dozing off in my arms, I saw Josh smile out the corner of my eye**

"**He's lucky to have you" He said, much to my surprise**

**Just then the doctor came out of the room and walked towards his. I heart stopped, I was praying Charlie would be ok, I couldn't cope with loosing Charlie. I looked up as he began to speak **

"**Okay, we've had the results from Charlie's tests…."**

"….Charlie's sugar levers were very low, that is the reason she collapsed, she's awake now if you would like to see her however she is very tired, and I don't want her under any stress, none at all, ok" He said simply before turning away

"Oh thank god" I muttered under my breath

"You can go mate" Ross smiled, taking a sleeping Casey from my arms. I simply smiled before running in her room and straight over to her bedside

"Babe" I whispered, placing my hand on hers

"No" She whispered, pulling her hand away from mine

"Please Charlie, I can't do this without you" I exclaimed attempting to put my hand on her cheek, only for her to move away again

"Please can you just leave" She whispered, whipping her tears, turning to roll over facing away from me. I sighed before kissing her forehead, and silently walking out the room

I walked towards Ross and Josh, taking Casey out of Ross's arms before leaving the hospital, tears running down my face.

**Josh's POV: **

Seeing Brax just walk out without saying anything let me know that something wasn't right, I waited a few moments before walking into Charlie's room to see her sobbing into her pillow

"Charlie" I sighed, sitting on the bed, pulling her into my arms

"I-I d-d-don't want-t to-o push h-him away b-b-ut I can't-t do t-this anymore-e-e" She cried clinging on my shirt

"Baby, I know you don't but you have to look after yourself, I mean look what happened to today, what would've happened if you'd have been by yourself, Charlie you should've gone into a coma" I sigh, thinking about the danger she had put herself in

"I'm s-s-sorry" She cried as more tears ran down her face

"H-h-he keepings lying to me" She whispered

"I know, he does but at least let him explain"

"Nuh, its his fault I'm in here. I don't want anything to do with him or his family" She hissed sitting up

"Come on, you don't mean that" I tried to explain

"Yes, I do. All he ever does is lie and let me down" She snapped

"You know what Charlie. Now your just being selfish, yeah I know I hated him at first but after everything's that's happened can't you see that he loves you, he worships the group you walk on. And you're willing to just walk away? When he needs you the most?" I hissed, starting to get angry

"He doesn't need me" She snapped

"Do what you like Charlie, because right now I don't care. He was there for you when you needed him the most and now your just running away"

"B-b-but I love him so much" she whispered before tears began rushing down her face

I sighed before standing up pulling her backing into my arms, praying she would forgive him. Just then the doctor walked in

"Charlie, I would like you to get some sleep, it's quite late but it looks like you can go home tomorrow" He smiled before leaving, passing Dad as he came over to the bed

"Hey baby" He smiled, kissing Charlie's head

"I'm gonna head home and check on Heath and Lucy but I'll be back in the morning to pick you up" He smiled, knowing I should probably go with him but no wanting to leave Charlie on her own

**Ross's POV: **

I arrived home to see Lucy sitting on the sofa with a blanket and a glass of wine watching tele. I walked over and kissing her lightly before collapsing on the sofa next to be

"Hey" she smiled

"Everything ok with Charlie?" She asked

"Yeah, she's coming home tomorrow. Where's heath?" I asked

"I put him in the spare room, poor kid was flat out. I just hope Brax is ok with Casey" She said, I could hear the worry in the voice

"I'm sure there fine, Come on. Let go to bed" I smiled, taking hold of her hand, leading her up stairs

**Brax's POV: **

Silent continued to run down my face as I walked out of Casey's room after putting him to bed, I couldn't believe it, today was my birthday, it was meant to be my first birthday with Charlie, but now everything was ruined. I sigh looking at the clock as it read "1.43am", before walking into the kitchen to get a beer, I cracked it open when I heard a knock at the door

"Piss off" I hissed when I saw who was standing on the opposite side of the door

"Not until I see my son" She snapped, pushing the door open further

"Get the hell out of here" I hissed, stepping towards her

"Nah" She smirked. I could feel the angry building up inside me

"You either leave now or I drag you out"

"Nope" She smiled, sitting on the sofe

"I'm here to see my son and I'm going anywhere until you let me"

"WHY NOW? WHY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WOULD YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO SEE HIM NOW? YOU JUST PACKED UP AND LEFT WITH SAYING A WORD! How does a mother do that to her child?" I exclaimed, feeling the angry burn inside me

"Don't go all soppy on me now. You've got no right to keep him from me. He might not even be yours" She hissed, standing up.

I don't even know what came over me, I lunged forward throwing my beer off the wall, smashing as it woke casey up, his cries filling the house. I grabbed hold of her collar, I was so cold to punching her but I could do it, it just kept seeing Charlie's face, instead I opened the door an partially threw her out

"If you ever come near me or my son again, I'll kill you" I snapped before walking towards Casey's room, taking him in my arms

"It's ok mate" I whispered

"Dadda" He whispered looking up at me

He had been calling me Dadda for a couple of weeks now but only a few times, and it was ever when we were alone. Mum had taken off with some new lad so it was just me, case and heath.

"Yeah, Daddy's here" I smiled, kissing his forehead, before walking towards my room placing him on the bed putting a wall of pillows next to him to stop him falling, slipping my top and shorts off sliding in next to him in an attempt to get some sleep.


	37. Always

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them, although I may not be able to update as often because I'm going to Australia for a couple of weeks to see where I was born because I've never been :o but I'll try to update as often as I can while there. **

**Be warned this is not one of my best chapters….**

**Chapter 37 - Always**

**Brax's POV: **

I woke up the noise in the kitchen. I instantly jumped out of bed when I realised that Casey was no longer by my side. I rushed into the kitchen to find Ross, Heath and Lucy sitting around the kitchen table. I stopped in my tracks the moment I saw them.

"Hey" Ross smiled

"Hi" I mumbled, walking over to the sink to get myself a glass of water

"How's Charlie?" I asked Ross, turning around to face him

"She getting by, barely" He replied

I sighed before sitting next to Heath

"Where's mum?" Heath asked, I simply shuck my head to let him know that I didn't know either, probably at the pokies, I thought to myself

"Where's Casey?" I asked

"He was awake when we got here so Josh has taken him out for a while" Lucy replied

I nodded before standing up leaving the house, grabbing my surf board on the way. I knew I was being ride but right at this moment I really couldn't be bothered with anyone or anything

I proceeded to walk down the beach, surf board under my arm when a small voice

"Dadda" I heard being repeating from behind me, I tuned to see Casey running towards me, I sunk my bored in the sand before out stretching my arms. He continued running towards me with his arms stretched out before he tripped and fell flat on his face. I instantly ran over to him

"Hey buddy" I whispered, running my hand along his cheek as tears ran down his face. I hated seeing my son cry

"Come on mate, us Braxton's don't cry ey" I smiled, trying to cheer him up

"Hey, is he alright?" Josh asked, joining us

"Yeah, he's fine aint ya mate" I laughed as Casey nodded against my chest

"Do you want to me take him home so can surf?" Josh asked

"Nah, I think I'm gonna spend the day with him but could you take my board back to the house?"

"Sure thing" He smiled, before taking my board and leaving the beach. As I sat down the sand, Casey still in my arms

"What should we do today buddy?" I asked him smiling as he smiled up at me

**Charlie's POV:**

i woke up the next morning, with my face covered in tear stains. I stumbled out of bed and down stairs and took my blood sugar level then realised that everyone was out, I picked up my phone about to ring dad when I realised the note on the table

_baby, just gone to check on Brax and Casey. Talk to them, please. Be back soon_

_love, Dad _

_x_

I sighed putting the note down, I knew dad was right I needed to talk to him but right now I want to walk to Bianca

'_Hey, can you come over? C xxxx'_

'_On my way B xxxx'_

I smiled before running up stairs to get ready. !0 minutes later, I heard the door open

"CHARLIE" I heard Bianca yell, I smiled before running back down stairs

"Hey"

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked as we sat on the sofa

"I'm good" I smiled, forcing a smile

"No, you not. I can tell" She sighed

"I miss him" I whispered

"I know you do, that's why you have to walk to him"

"But he'll just hurt me and again and I-I c-cant do it a-a-again" I cracked as tears began to escape my eye

"No, don't cry. Look I just saw him down the beach with case, you can walk to him"

"I can't"

"Can't or won't?" She asked, raising her eyebrows

"Come on, wipe your tears. We'll go together" She smiled, holding her out towards me

**Brax's POV: **

I laughed as I watch Casey begin to get frustrated trying to build a sand castle when I realised someone sit next to be

"Hey" Jack smiled

"Hi"

"How's he doing?" he asked nodding towards Case, how was no looking for shells for his castle, which looked like a pile of sand

"Yeah, he's good"

"Look, I'm sorry I needed to tell you about him. I just couldn't do it" I sighed

"It's ok, I understand. Have you talked to Charlie?"

"Nah, she hates me" I sighed before a voice from behind broke

"I could never hate you" I spun around to see a broken Charlie standing behind me

"Come, on Case. We'll take him for the day" Jack smiled, picking Casey up leaving with Bianca

"How could you possibly think I hate you?" She asked, her voice soft and quite

"You were pushing me away" I sighed as I thought back to the hospital

"I'm sorry" She sighed, a tear running down her face

"Hey, Come here" I whispered pulling her into my arms

"We can get past this can't we" I asked hopefully

"Can we just start fresh?" she asked

"W-what?" I asked

"I don't want to remember all the bad things I want to remember the good" She smiled

"Ok, then how about I take you out on a date tonight?" I smiled

"Great" She laughed

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

_Later that night…_

**Charlie's POV: **

I was so excited about tonight, I couldn't stop smiling. It was now 6.45 and I was ready and waiting for Brax to come

"Have fun, baby" Dad smiled kissing my forehead

"I will"

Just then the doorbell rang

"Hey" I smiled lightly when Brax appeared on the other side

"You ready?" he asked

"Yup"

"You look amazing" He said taking my hand as he led my out the house

A few minutes later we arrived at the beach, I heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of me. A few pillows had been scattered on a blanket which was surrounded my candles with a hamper in the middle

"Brax" I smiled

"You like it?"

"I loved it" I smield, kissing his cheek

"Come on, lets eat"

"So, Miss Buckton tell me about yourself"

"Well, my name is Charlotte but I refer Charlie. I'm 16 and I'm a twin. My dad is a copper and so is his girlfriend. I moved to summer bay about 10 months ago, and so far I love it and the people. My mum passed away about a year and half ago and I love sports, but no surf. I don't do surfing its not my thing. What about you?"

"I'm name is Darryl Braxton but everyone called me Brax. I'm 17 and I have a 2 year old son who means the world to me. I spend most of my time looking after him and my little brother, Heath. My dad took off a while back and Mum, well mum tries but at the end of the day pokies are more important than we are" He sighed

"Come here" I smiled, as I leaned forwards placing a small kiss on the lips

"I love you so much" He smiled

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing his harder pushing him back on the sand, taking in his scent that I had missed so much…..


	38. Parents

**Chapter 38 – Parents**

**Charlie's POV: **

"I love you so much" He smiled

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing his harder pushing him back on the sand, taking in his scent that I had missed so much…..

I couldn't shake the smile off my face, for once I was happy, happier then I had been in a long time but I still couldn't trust Brax, yeah I loved him but that just wasn't enough. Also I still didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep with him either

I lay in his embrace watching the waves when a small voice broke our embrace, I brought my head up off Brax's chest to see Casey running towards is with his arms stretched open, closely followed by Martha and Josh along with Jack and Bianca

"Chawie" He giggled as he threw himself in to my arms

"Hey buddy" I laughing, kissing his cheek

"Me miss yew" He replied cutely, batting his eyelashes

"Come here then" I smiled, lifting his onto my lap as he snuggled into my chest as everyone else sat down next to us

"Hey guys" I smiled

"You okay?" Bianca asked looking worried

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine" I smiled, placing my hand on Brax's. She simply smiled in response

"Oi, getting a little too close for comfort there case" Brax laughing, I smiled looking down as Casey who was sat contently on my lap with head against my chest, his little hand wrapped around my finger

"My Chawie" He said sternly, causing everyone to laugh

"Is that right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows

"Chaw said so" Casey stated, poking his tongue out at Brax

"NOPE!" Brax laughed, pulling Casey from me tickling him

"DADDA, NO, D-D-DADDY" He laughed uncontrollably as Brax continued to tickle him

"Just remember, She's mine" Brax stated as he let Casey go, who instantly crawled over to Josh, panting as he tried to catch his breathe

"That was mean" I laughed, slapping him lightly

"Hey, I'm just defending what mine" He stated, holding his hands up in defence

"Do you guys want ice cream?" Martha asked as she and Bianca stood up

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

"Hang on, I'll come too" I smiled, pecking Brax's lips before kissing Casey's forehead and running to catch up with the girls

"So you and Brax seem happy" Bianca smiled

"Yeah, we are. Everything seems to be alright for once"

"Casey loves you, you know" Martha stated

"I know, I just wish Brax would've told me" I sighed

"Hey, you're happy now and that's all that matters. Just wait Casey will be calling you Mummy before you know it"

"Yeah" I smiled, half-heartedly. Unsure of how Casey calling me mum would feel. For a 16 year old girl to have a step son is a scary thought.

"You'll never get me son" I heard a voice state, as we all spun around to see the girl who was at Brax's party, who I know was Casey's mother

"Back off" Martha snapped, taking a step forward

"No, she's not worth it" I sighing, pulling her back

"Just leave me alone, ok" I hissed

"I'll leave you alone when you leave me family alone. Brax and Casey belong with me, not some cheap tart" She hissed, as my eye's widened

"A what?" I asked

"You heard"

"And for the record, they're not your family. They're mine. You gave that up the day you skipped town" I snapped

"This isn't over" She walked away, barging past us in the process

"Well, she seems delightful" I smiled, my voice full with sarcasm

"Are you ok?" Martha asked

"Yeah, come on. Let's get ice cream" Linking our arms as we walking towards the diner

I wasn't going to let her win. Maybe I would've given her a chance but after that they was no way she was getting her hands on my boys.

A smiled covered my face as I walk into the diner and spotted Dad with some colleagues from work, laughing and smiling

"CHARLIE" I smield, before skipping over to Dad

"Hey baby" He smiled, kissing my forehead

"Hi" I beamed

"She's so beautiful Ross" The man sat with Dad commented

I simply smiled in response

"You don't remember them do you?" Dad asked, I shook my head. The it clicked

"Uncle Tommy?" I questioned as a smile covered the mans face

"That's me" He laughed before pulling me into a hug

"The last time I saw you, you were this high" He laughing, placing his hand next to the top of his leg

"I thought you still lived in the country" I asked, I was so happy he was here. Dad and him were so close, they were best friends until he got transferred

"Got transferred here, didn't I" He breamed

"Charlie, what flavour do you want?" Bianca asked from the til

"Go on, Darling. I'll see you soon" Dad smiled, kissing my head as I left the table

"I don't mind" I smiled

**Brax's POV: **

I smiled as I looked at Casey sat contently on Josh's lap laughing at Jack joking on

"He's gonna be a stud when he grows up. Aint ya?" Jack laughing, poking Casey in the tummy causing his laughs to become louder

"Just like his Dad eh?" I smiled

"Well…." Josh started

"Oh defiantly" Charlie stated from behind me, kissing my cheek handing me a small tub of ice cream sitting down

I smiled before placing my arm around her waist, holding her close

"Do you want some ice cream bud?" She asked Casey, who's eyes lit up

"Ya" He laughed before stumbling up and plonking back down on Charlie's lap. I loved seeing them together; she was so good with him

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"We're going for a swim, are you guys coming?" The guys asked, placing their empty ice cream tubs on the sand

"Nah, We'll be out in a bit" I replied as they picked up Casey and took off into the water. I turned to Charlie to see her poking her bottom lip out

"What?" I asked, nipping her lip slightly

"I wanted to go in the water" I said, pretending to be sad

"Yeah, but first there's something I wanted to do"

"Ant what would that be?" She asked

I smirked before leaning forward, placing my lips on hers

**Charlie's POV:**

I smiled as he cupped my left cheek with his hand, he hesitated before I lifted my face to meet his lips. His lips moved against mine in a perfect unison, I began to slide my tongue into his mouth only to be met by his, as felt him to smile against my lips, it caused the butterflies in my stomach to become more intense. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled back, leaning forehead against mine.


	39. Mama

**Chapter 39 – Mama**

**Charlie's POV: **

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Everything was finally perfect. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, and realised to was half past seven. Time to get up for school, I thought as I climbed out of bed and got changed for school. I left to house an hour later with Josh in tow, going to meet Brax. We were walking towards to the pier when I spotted Martha crying, Josh instantly running to her side. Before Josh had a chance to reach Martha, her dad came running towards her, grabbing her by the arm, hitting her forcefully across the face.

"Josh! NO!" I screamed as he launched towards the man, only for the the two of them to end up on the floor, both throwing punches at each other, I ran as fast as I could towards them, pulling Martha back as she tried to pull them apart. I panicked. I didn't know what to do, except for to ring Brax.

"_Brax" _I cried down the phone as soon as he picked up

"_Charlie? Baby, whats wrong?"_

"_It Josh, h-h-he's fighting. Please come"_

"_Ok, where are_ you?"

"_W-w-where in Martha's street"_

"_Ok, baby. I'll be 5 minute's stay calm. I love you" _He exclaimed before putting the phone down as I attempted to pull Martha back again, in fear that she would get hurt.

**Josh's POV: **

I don't even know what came over me, seeing someone hit her like that made me so angry, I could hear Charlie shouting at me, trying to stop me, but I couldn't. Soon enough I felt Martha's arms wrap around me hugging me from behind, crying to my shirt.

"Please" She whispered with a whimper

Just then I felt a new pair of arms rip the man away from me. Brax's.

"Baby" I whispered, as I tried to take a step towards Martha, only for Brax to pull me back as she collapsed in to Charlie's arms crying

"What the hell was all the about?" Brax asked, shocked at the state of my face

"You! You've been forcing yourself on my daughter!" I man spanned from behind, I spun around, coming face to face with Martha's dad

"No, he hasn't" Martha whispered

"WELL WHY DID I FIND A PACK OF CONDOM'S IN YOUR BAG?" He yelling, I instantly felt a wash of guilt, Martha and I had been planning to sleep together for the first time tonight as our parents were working and she'd have the house to herself

"Come on" Charlie snapped, before either of us had a chance to reply. Grabbing Brax's hand, leading the way to school

**Charlie's POV: **

I couldn't bear to hear the answer to why their were condom's in Martha's, even though I knew fine well what the answer was. Josh was my brother, I didn't want to know about his sex life.

I grabbing Brax's hand, and linked my arm with Martha's as we started the short walk to school, only to run into Bianca and Jack on the way

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Jack asked, referring to many scars that covered his face

"My dad" Martha whispered, looking down

"What? Why?" Bianca asked, as she placed a protective hand on her arm

"He thought Josh was forcing himself on me"

"That's ridiculous" Jack spat

"Josh, you need to tell dad" I stated

"No, my dad'll get in trouble" Martha exclaimed

"No, not if Martha doesn't want me to" He snapped, before taking her hand and leading her through the school gates

_Lunchtime…._

"Baby" I heard Brax yell as a stood at my locker. I instantly smiled at his voice before skipping over to him, straight into his arms

"Your so whipped" I heard one of the boys laugh as Brax held onto me

"So" He replied, kissing my hair as I blushed

"Martha and Josh" Skipped last period, Jack stated joining us with Bianca

"I still think he should tell dad, he can't get away with hitting Josh" I stated, as I sat down on Brax's lap, his arms tangled around my waist

"How about me go into the city after school, have some girly time?" Bianca asked

"I'd love t…" I started before Brax cut in

"Nah, we're all having a night in watching movies ok. There's been too much drama recently well all need to chill" He stated kissing my cheek

"Look's like we'll have to go another time" Bianca laughed, handing my half her sandwich

I giggled as I looked at Brax with his mouth wide open, I tore off a small piece before placing it in his mouth as the boys groaned

"Oh shut up, your just jealous" I laughed

"Yeah, ok" They laughed

Just then heath came running over to us, with a terrified look on his face, closely followed by a group of year 10 lads

"Aw, Isn't that cute. Running to the river boys" They hissed

"Oi" I heard Brax snap as I slid off his lap and walked over to Heath. I saw their eye's widen as Brax walked towards them

"Heath, what's happened?" I asked

"They've been bullying me" He whispered, as his bottom lip trembled

"They've what?" I heard the boys hiss as they joined Brax

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Brax hissed, by the look on their face's they were all too scared to speak

"Well?"

"You're a river boy" One said, looking down

"Yeah, a river boy. And we look after our own, especially when it's my little brother. Now, if you ever go near him again you'll regret it ok" He hissed before walking back over to us

"Brax, can I go home?" Heath asked

"Go on then. In fact I might come too"

"What? Brax, you've got lesson" I exclaimed

"Baby, I cant leave him like this"

"Fine but I'm coming too"

We said our goodbye's and left school, heading towards Brax's house

"Why didn't you tell us mate?" Brax asked Heath as I slip my hand into his

"I was scared"

"Well, you shouldn't have been" He said calmy, I smily sighed

We reached Brax's house to the sound of Casey laughter filler the air, I saw Brax smile out the corner of my eye. The amount of love he had for his little boy was unreal, which just made me love him even more. He opened the door and Casey came rushed into his arms

"Hey buddy" He laughed

"Daddy" He giggled as Brax tickled his tickled his little tummy

"Mama" I heard Casey mumble as he reached his arms out towards me

"What did you say bud?" Cheryl asked

"Mama, Chawie Mama" He giggled

"Come here" I smiled, lifting him into my arms, holding his tight


	40. All Is Fine?

**Be warned, not the best but I wanted to update before I fly to Tamworth. Also thank you again for the lovely reviews xo**

**Chapter 40 – All is fine? **

**Charlie's POV: **

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked Casey as he lay his head down on my lap, he had been getting very tied really easily recently, he gently nodded his head before closing his eye's, drifting off to sleep. I genteelly picked him up, walking to his room, placing his in his bed before I realised a few all black bruises on his back, running down his spine, I gently ran my fingers over them before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Making a mental note to warn Brax about them, they needed to be checked out.

Brax and Heath were out looking for Cheryl with the boys, within the past few days she had gone back to her old ways, drinking all their money away, and using the rent to go to the pokies, much to the annoyance of Brax who was still trying to get Heath and Casey into a routine with school. I sighed, before getting up off the sofa and taking my blood suger level, 5.5, I smiled at the result before lying down on the sofa turning on the TV, only for Brax and Heath to storm through the door without Cheryl

"Shhh, I just got Casey to sleep" I sighed

"Sorry, baby" Brax whispered

"Where's your mum?" I asked the boys

"Choose the booze over us, didn't she?" Heath snapped before storming out the room, grabbing his surf board on the way

"She did what?" I asked in disbelief

"We found her at the pub in Yabbie Creek, she was with some sleaze bag and when Heath tried to get her to come she went mental, started yelling at him and everything so in the end I said that she either come's now or she's can forget about coming home night, and guess what she chose?"

"I'm so sorry" I sighed, knowing how much Brax wanted a proper relationship with his mother. Wrapping my arms around his waist holding him tight

"Oh, before I forget. Have you realised the marks on Casey back?" I asked, referring to the bruises on his back

"What? No" He cried, running softly towards Casey's running, opening the door quietly making sure not to wake him. Lifting Casey pyjama top up, gasping at the sight before him

"What the hell?" I heard him whispered

"Do you want me to try my hand, ask him what he thinks?"

"NO!" He shot me down

**Brax's POV: **

I didn't want him involved with my family, I was already annoyed enough with mum as it is. If my son was is ill then I will take care of him

"Why? he could help?" Charlie protested

"Charlie, No" I snapped, before taking Casey in my arms, he started to cry instantly

"Shh, It's only Dadda" I whispered, trying to sooth my crying son

"What did you do to your back?" I asked, hoping he had just hit it off something, he simply shrugged

"Does that hurt?" I asked as I put a small amount of pressure on the bruises

"I'm gonna run him into the doctors, see what they say" I snapped, before grabbing Casey's nappy bag and walking out the house, slamming the door behind me. I didn't even know why I'm so angry, I just am. I knew I was being unfair on Charlie but I was panicking, I just wanted my little boy to be ok.

We arrived at the hospital a while later I walking thought the hospital doors, straight to reception. Hoping Casey would be ok.

**Josh's POV: **

Martha and I were sat on the sofa, in each other's arm when I heard the door open, my head snapped up when Charlie came through the door crying

"Hey, whats happened?" Martha asked, jumping up hugging her

"Brax" she cried

"What, whats he done?" I asked

"He's pushing me away. He took Casey to the hospital and wouldn't let me come"

"Hold up, Whats the matter with Casey?" Dad asked joining the conversation

"I don't know, he's got bruising on his back"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, Charlie you need to be there for him if there is something seriously wrong?"

"If he doesn't want me there then I'm not going" She snapped

"Charlie, he needs you. You're coming whether you like it or not" Dad said, I smiled at Dad as he lead Charlie to the car, knowing she would regret not going if anything was wrong with Casey

**Brax's POV:**

My head snapped up when I heard Casey giggled from my lap

"Mama" He laughed, crawling off my lap, running towards her with his arms wide open

I felt a wash of guilt rush over me when I saw how excited Casey was to see Charlie

"Is he ok?" Charlie asked when she reached me

"Why don't we go and get some sweets" Ross smiled taking Casey out of Charlie's arms

"Yah" He giggled

"Well?" She push

"I-I don't know" I whispered, I really didn't know, we hadn't seen the doctor yet

"He'll be ok" She whispered, entwining her hand with mine

"Will me?" I asked, trying to reassure myself

"Yes" She said sternly

"It might not be anything bad" She said, nodding herself as if she was trying to reassure herself

"I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"It's fine"

"It's not" I replied, I shouldn't treat her like that, I love her, she doesn't deserve it

"I love you so much, I shouldn't be taking things out on you. All you ever try to do is be the best girlfriend and all I do is push you away" I continued

"I love you too" She whispered, connecting her lips with mine as my hand found the side of her face. Just then Casey can running around the corner, pretending to be an aeroplane, he giggled when he spotted Charlie and I before running over. Settling himself on Charlie's knee, I smiled as I watched her hold him tight, A few seconds later Ross also can around the corner, with

"Casey Braxton" a nurse called, Charlie and I jumped up, and followed the nurse into the room

"Riley Henderson-Cooper" a nurse called, Aaliyah and Riley stood up and followed the nurse into the room, "Dr Walker will be with you shortly" the nurse said before closing the curtain around them.

After a few moments Sid appeared "Hello Guys" he smiled "What seems to be the problem?"

"Er…it's Casey he has these bruises and says they don't hurt, I don't know it might be nothing but I guess I just panicked" I explained

"Better to be safe than sorry" Sid smiled

"Do you wonna sit up here big fella?" He asked, as Charlie placed him on the high bed, much to the delight of Casey

"Can I take your shirt off, is that ok?" Sid asked, Casye giggled before holding his arms up as Sid took Casey's shirt off

"How long has he had these?"

"They only appeared today, I noticed them this morning" Charlie replied, as I placed my hand on top of hers

"Has he had any other symptoms?" He asked, lifting Casey off the bed, who instantly ran to Charlie

"He's gets really tired without doing anything recently" I replied sighing

"Ok, well we'll take some bleed and send them away to the lad but please try not to worry." Sid said

"Do you want to sit up hear or say on Charlie's knee?" he asked Casey

"Mama knee" He giggled, I smiled when I saw a small smile cover Sid's face as Casey's words

"Ok, I need you to be a big boy ok, this is going to hurt" He replied, running a wipe over the crease on the arm to numb the arms

"Ok, Charlie I need you to hold him still" Sid said sternly, as he pressed the needle into Casey arms, who instantly began to cry

"Shh, it's ok" I heard Charlie whispered into his ear, as Sid removed the needle from his arm, only for Casey's cries to get louder

"Ok, we're done. I'll see you in a few days with the results" Sid replied leaving the room

My heart broke at the sight in front of me, the two people who mean the most to me in this world before me crying. I knew Charlie was crying because she hated seeing Casey in pain. I walk over to them as Charlie rocked Casey back and forth trying to calm him. I kissed Charlie's forhead before wrapping my arms around them.


	41. Together As One

**Chapter 41 – Together As One**

**Brax's POV: **

I lay contently on the sofa watching some crap that was on TV with Casey snuggled into my chest, lying on top of me. I smiled as I looked down at Casey who had now fallen asleep. It was Friday morning, and yet again. I wasn't going to school. I would force Heath to go in the morning but then I would stay at home all day with Casey. I felt like getting my HSC wasn't worth it anymore, not if it meant not getting to spent time with Case and Heath, but I hadn't told Charlie about my plans to drop out – I knew she would go mad. I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I gently picked Casey up off my chest, being careful not to wake him before answer the phone

'_Hello, Is this Darryl Braxton?' _

'_Yes'_

'_Hi, It's Sid Walker. Please could you come to the hospital, we have Casey test results' _

'_Yeah, everything's all good though right?' _

'_We will discuss it when you get to the hospital'_

'_ok' _I replied before hanging up the phone

"Case" I whispered, gently trying to wake him

"Shhh, its only me" I whispered, taking him in my arms, heading towards his room to get him changed. I texted Charlie and told her to meet us at the hospital, knowing she would want to be there when we got the results

_At the hospital…._

"Hey baby" I smiled, as I spotted Charlie leading again the wooden stumps outside the hospital

"Hey" She laughed kissing my cheek

"Mama" A very much awake Casey giggled

"Hi Buddy" She smiled, taking him out of my arms, into her own

"Shall we go?" I asked

"Yeah" I smiled, placing Casey down as he ran ahead

"Are you sure you're okay?" She whispered into my ear, tightening her grip on my hand

"He'll be fine" I smiled, trying to convince myself, as I took a seat in the waiting area

""Ok if you want to follow me" Sid said as he approached us

Sid couldn't hid the grim look on his face as he looked us, leading us into his office

"Take a seat" he added as he pointed to two chairs on the opposite side of his desk

"Is he alright?" Charlie snapped, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it and Casey seated himself on the floor, playing with his small car he had brought along

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Sid started

I took a deep breath in, before glancing at Charlie, who's eye had already glazed over with tears

"We have detected some abnormalities of the red blood cells in Casey's blood and added together with his other symptoms then I'm very sorry but I suspect Casey may have Leukaemia"

I just shook my head frantically "No, no you've got it wrong", I snapped

"It must be a mistake, please Sid tell me it's a mistake" Charlie pleaded with him

I pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her tightly as she cried into my chest, not only had we lost one baby but now, my baby, my beautiful baby boy had a disease that would kill him

"So, what happens now?" I asked, as I tried to fight back my own tears

"Casey will need a Lumbar Puncture so we can determine what type of Leukaemia it is, then we can go forward with the best possible treatment for him" He replied

"But I want to get it done as soon as possible ok. I want you to bring him in tomorrow morning" He continued, I simply nodded my head

"Also, another thing is. You will not be able to sign for Casey to have the operation because legally neither of you are adults

"But, he's MY son. That must count for something?" I proclaimed

"I'm sorry but until your 18 he will still need an adults consent" He replied

"We could ask my dad" I heard Charlie whispered

"Whatever" I snapped, before picking up Casey and running out the hospital, tears running down my face.

How could he have cancer, he couldn't have cancer, he's only a baby, he's my baby. I know Charlie was only trying to help but I didn't care. I should be able to sign for him to have the operation. Not someone else. Me.

Before I knew it I found myself, slumping down on the sand, still holding Casey tightly into my chest

"Oi, Braxton" I heard Jack yelling coming out of the surf

**Charlie's POV:**

I couldn't believe he just walked out and left me here along, he promised me we were in this together, but no. I left so embarrassed and humiliated. And I couldn't even go and find him because I had to get back to school.

I sighed to myself, as I walked through the gates of school, I spotted Heath and April sitting on the bench deep in conversation, I smiled to myself, before heading over to Bianca and Martha

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey, have you been crying?" Bianca stated

I sighed before replying "It's Case. He's got leukaemia"

"I'm so sorry" Martha started, taking me in her arms

"How's Brax taking it?"

"Not good, he walked out of the hospital" I sighed

**Jack's POV: **

My heart dropped at Brax's revelation. Casey sat blissfully unaware of the pain and heart ache he was going have to go threw in the next few months.

"We goes see mama?" I heard Casey asked Brax

"She's at school buddy" He replied, so should he thought

"Why aren't you there mate?" I asked

"I wanted to spend the day with Case" He smiled

"That's nice, now the real reason?" I stated. I'd known him far too long to know when he's hiding something

"I was thinking of dropped out" He replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm not gonna spend all day in that place when I could be spending it with Case" He replied

**I'm so sorry this is short, I've kinda just lost all motivation. So feel free to remind me on twitter to get off my arse and update SmileKid_ **

**xoxo**


	42. I'm sure

**Chapter 42 – I'm Sure**

**Brax's POV: **

"Yup, I'm not gonna spend all day in that place when I could be spending it with Case" I replied, running my flingers throw Casey's thin hair

"Come on mate, you can't do that?" Jack snapped

"Why not?" I demanded

"What kind of influence does that give to Casey? When things get bad you quit?"

"NO! I want Casey growing up with me. Ok" I yelling picking Casey up before heading up the beach, cradling Casey in my arms

"Mama" Casey giggled in my arms, causing my to frown

"What buddy?" I questioned looked down at him

"Mummy" He giggled again, pointing towards Charlie who was standing by the surf club, In her school uniform with Bianca and Martha. Casey instantly began wriggling in my arms, wanting to be down

**Charlie's POV:**

Bianca, Martha and I all had a free afternoon so we decided go to the surf club to get a juice. We stood outside of the club when I felt a small tug on my school dress, I looked down, a smile covering my face when I was greeted by Casey's little grin

"Hey Buddy" I laughed, picking him up holding him contently in my arms

"Hey" I heard Brax say from behind me, his voice sad and dull

"We might just go, catch you later Charles" Martha said, linking her arm with Bianca as they walked down the sand bank towards the water, where Josh and Jack were

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Sure" I smiled, placing my hand in his, entwining our fingers as he squeezed my hand lightly as we walked towards my house

"So whats going on?" I asked as I placed Casey down next to his toys and took a seat on the sofa next to Brax

He looked up at me before taking a deep breathe "I'm dropping out of school"

"What?"

"I'm dropping out, I'm not going to finish my HSC" he stated

"But why? I though school was going fine" I questioned

"It was but I don't wonna be stuck in a classroom when Case is stuck is hospital-" He started before I cut him off

"We don't know if anything is wrong with him yet"

"It is Charles, I can tell" He sighed, before Casey's cries tore us through us, Brax instantly jumping off his head running around the sofa to Casey

"Hey, hey. Whatssup buddy?" I heard Brax whisper into Casey's hear, trying to calm him

"Tummy hurts" He whimpered

"Charlie, he's burning up" I alerted me

"Hang on. I'll call Dr Walker" I stated before grabbing my mobile

"_Hello, Dr Walker speaking"_

"_Hi, Dr Walker, It's Charlie buckton"_

"_Oh, hello Charlie. What can I help you with?"_

"_It's Casey, He says his tummy hurts and he's burning up"_

"_Ok, ok. Calm down. There's isn't much we can do until we get his test results back. For the mean time, you he needs to rest, put him to bed and try to keep him cool. Also make sure he stays hydrated"_

"_Ok, thank you"_

"_And call me if things get worse, ok. Goodbye" _

"Dr Walker says to put him to bed, and keep him hydrate. Also take the fan out of my room and put it in Josh's, he can sleep in their" I stated as I placed some pillows on the side of the bed as Brax placed him in the bed

"He'll be ok" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist as a tear ran down his cheek

"What if he isn't Charles" He whispered

I sighed before grabbing his hand taking him towards my room, knowing full well that he hadn't slept properly in days

"Get some sleep" I stated before turning the light off, leaving the door slightly open to ensure we could hear Casey if he woke up

"Come here" He said softly opening his arms

"I love you" he whispered into my ears, butterflies attacking my stomach

"I love you too" I smiled before leaning up kissing him lips lightly, I pulled away momentarily before Brax pulled me back into his arms deepening the kiss as I slid my arms over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off in the process

"Are you sure you're ready to do this again?" He asked

"I'm sure" I smiled before pushing him lightly down onto the bed….

We lay tangled together, the sheets covering our naked bodies, my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat entwining our hands as he kissed my forehead lightly

"I don't know what I would've done without you these past few days" He whispered

"He'll be ok"

"But what if he isn't? what if it's really bad?" he asked

"No. Ok. Listen to me. He's strong ok"

"I hope so, I really do" He sighed


End file.
